The Serpentine Triplets
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Traduction. Harry n'est jamais allé à Poudlard. Dans l'espoir de récupérer son arme, Dumbledore met son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, et se retrouve à devoir gérer les conséquences inattendues de ses actes quand le frère et la soeur d'Harry arrivent avec lui, refusant tous trois d'être contrôlés par qui que ce soit. Creature Harry, Bashing Dumbledore / Ron, Slash et Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

 _Sortilèges_

Prologue

Rita Skeeter ferma la porte de son petit appartement et soupira. Elle venait de passer une longue journée, et elle était impatiente de voir son fils. Entendant des éclaboussures, elle fronça les sourcils. Ces bruits semblaient frénétiques, paniqués. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

« _Diffindo !_ » Elle cria le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit, prise de panique en voyant son petit ami de deux mois qui maintenait son fils sous l'eau. Le puisant sort trancha l'air et traversa le coup de l'homme, séparant sa tête du reste de son corps. Il tomba sur le sol carrelé et elle se précipita vers la baignoire, tirant son petit garçon hors de l'eau.

Il avait du mal à respirer, et elle lui jeta rapidement un sort pour enlever l'eau qu'il avait avalé de ses poumons. Il sanglota sur son épaule, et elle laissa enfin ses propres larmes couler sur ses cheveux blonds. Elle caressa doucement son dos, traçant de léger cercles entre sa peau et ses écailles encore souples.

Rita savait ce qu'était son mari quand elle l'avait épousé, mais il mourut un an plus tard, la laissant seule avant un enfant qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment élever. Son petit ami avait du découvrir le secret de son fils, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour protéger son enfant.

Elle fit léviter le corps dans les bois et l'enterra, faisant disparaître les preuves de cette histoire. Trois jours plus tard, elle prépara une valise pour son fils et transplana avec lui en Irlande. Elle avait entendu parlé d'une école à cet endroit, une école pour les créatures magiques rares. Son petit Logan pourrait y vivre, et elle savait qu'elle serait en mesure de le voir autant que possible. Le plus important pour elle était qu'il soit en sécurité.

Emma Rosemont marchait tranquillement dans une rue, quelque chose faisait bourdonner ses sens comme des abeilles dans une ruche, et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Au départ, elle était dans cette ville parce qu'elle avait entendu une rumeur sur un troupeau de sombrals vivant dans la forêt voisine. Malheureusement, cette information était fausse, mais elle avait senti une anomalie plus tôt dans la journée, et si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle comptait bien le découvrir. Elle s'arrêta devant un maison et sentit l'air, il y avait quelque chose ici.

Elle se demandait de quelle manière agir quand elle entendit un cris continu venant de cette baraque. Elle se précipita vers la maison, affolée par le cris de terreur qui ne cessait. Elle ouvrit la porte, l'arracha même de ses gonds, et le cris passa de la peur à la douleur. Elle fut de l'autre côté de la pièce en un mouvement rapide et flou et arracha une autre porte.

Emma était considérée comme une jeune vampire, âgée de seulement deux siècles. Mais le spectacle qu'elle interrompit aurait choqué des vampires encore plus vieux qu'elle. Un homme gisait sur le sol, du sang coulant autour de lui depuis sa gorge tranchée. Il était nu, mais la petite fille, semblant n'avoir que cinq ans, avait ses vêtements déchirés autour d'elle. Ses doits, dont les oncles ressemblaient à de longues griffes, étaient ensanglantés. Elle regarda Emma, et hurla de nouveau, se repliant encore plus dans un coin de la pièce.

Emma se sentait malade. Il était simple de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici, et elle ne pouvait pas blâmer l'enfant d'essayer de se cacher. Elle tenta désespérément de calmer la petite fille, mais elle cria simplement plus fort et se débâtit, agitant sa main sanglante comme pour se défendre. Un bleu se formait autour de son œil, et la vampire pouvait voir plusieurs ecchymoses, nouvelles comme anciennes, à travers ses loques déchirées.

Finalement, elle renonça à calmer la petite fille hystérique, et passa une fiole sous son nez. Une seule inspiration fut suffisante, elle s'évanouit. Emma prit l'enfant presque maigre dans ses bras et haleta en remarquant enfin les écailles dans son dos. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait sentie. Elle quitta la maison et ramena l'enfant chez elle, dans l'école pour créatures magiques où elle enseignait. Cette petite fille avait besoin d'aide.

La jeune Selkie fronça les sourcils. Helena était en train de cueillir des herbes à Surrey, elle devait passer la journée avec son amante, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir les sombrals, alors elle avait décidé d'aider son cousin qui vivait dans la ville voisine à refaire sa réserve d'herbes. Elle marchait en périphérie de la ville, le long d'un parc vide, et était sur le point de partir quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Un jeune garçon était assis tranquillement sur une balançoire. Il était assez petit, avec des membres trop fins et de grands yeux verts. C'est la manière dont il était assis, prudemment mais raide, qui retint son attention, ça et le fait qu'il parlait en fourchelangue avec un petit serpent dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers lui , et il n'eu par l'air de la remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui. « Bonjour. » Dit-elle doucement, essayant de paraître aussi peu menaçante que possible. Elle n'aimait pas la peur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. « Quel est ton nom ? »

Il remua nerveusement sur la balançoire. « Monstre. Enfin, c'est comme ça que mon oncle et ma tante m'appellent. »

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Personne n'avait le doit de traiter un enfant comme ça, elle ne serait même pas surprise si il était également battu. « Et bien. » Commença-t-elle d'un voix aussi calme que possible. « Je ne trouve pas que ce prénom te va. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et secoua lentement la tête. « Je crois que je suis sensé m'appeler Harry. » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est un très beau prénom, Harry. » Sourit-elle. « Tu sais quoi, j'enseigne dans une école pour enfants. Pour des personnes ayant des capacités uniques, comme toi et moi. »

La crainte revint aussitôt dans ses yeux, plus forte encore qu'avant. « Je ne... »

« Tu peux parler aux serpents, Harry. » L'interrompit doucement Helena. « Regarde. » Elle tendit sa main, en des mouvements prudents. Sa peau bronzée sembla onduler et changea pour se recouvrir d'une fourrure brune. Il leva les yeux vers elle, stupéfait, en touchant très soigneusement la paume de sa main. « Wow. »

Elle sourit avec affection, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. « Tu veux venir avec moi, Harry ? L'école dans laquelle je vis, nous nous occupons des enfants qui n'ont nulle part où aller. Nous sommes comme une famille. »

« Je croyais que je ne méritais pas d'avoir une famille. » Murmura-t-il. La rage revint sans prévenir.

« Bien sûr que tu le mérite. Alors, est-ce tu veux emmener quelque chose avec toi ? » il tira un sac emballé de sa poche. Il était rempli de plein de roches brillantes et colorées bizarrement. Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Bien sûr, tu peux les emmener, Harry. »

L'utilisation de son nom fit une nouvelle fois sourire le garçon, et Helena décida qu'elle le ferait sourire encore plus à l'avenir. Personne ne le blesserait à nouveau, pas si elle pouvait l'empêcher.

Logan vivait à l'école depuis une semaine quand Ms. Emma vint le voir. Il vivait dans une grande suite qui était reliée à celles d'Emma et Helena, elle-même rattachée à trois autres chambres. Les deux femmes prenaient soin des enfants qui vivaient dans cette partie de la tour. Il lui sourit timidement. « Logan, je voulais te prévenir que deux enfants vont venir habiter avec toi. »

Il hocha la tête, toujours timide. « Vous pensez qu'ils vont m'aimer ? »

Elle sourit, mais avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. « Ils sont comme toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il excité. « Il y en a plus comme moi ? »

« Ecoute, Logan. » Répliqua Emma, doucement mais sévèrement. « Ils sont blessés. Les gens avec qui ils vivaient n'étaient pas vraiment gentils. »

Logan fronça les sourcils. Il savait que certaines personnes n'étaient pas agréables avec les gens de son espèce, l'ancien petit ami de sa mère en était la preuve. « Ils les ont blessés ? » En voyant le visage d'Emma, il hocha la tête avec détermination, une expression très mignonne sur le garçon de sept ans. « Personne ne leur fera de mal ici. Je ne les laisserait pas faire. »

Emma sourit chaleureusement, ce petit garçon était gentil et affectueux, en plus d'être très intelligent. « Allez, viens avec moi. » Elle le conduisit vers la petite salle de séjour où Helena était assise avec un petit garçon et une petite fille. Les deux amantes avaient été choquées de découvrir que s'ils n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, les deux enfants en avaient en fait sept. « Harry, Lusca, voici Logan. Vous allez rester avec lui dans cette suite. »

Harry sourit timidement au garçon qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. « Bonjour. » Murmura-t-il. « Ms. Helena m'a dit que que tu pouvait parler aux serpents. »

« Juste Helena, Harry. » Dit la Selkie, en souriant doucement.

« C'est vrai, je parle aux serpents ! » S'écria bruyamment Logan, sans remarquer le léger tressaillement des deux enfants à son éclat de voix. « Ils sont très gentils. Ma maman dit que quand je serais plus grands, elle m'achètera peut-être un serpent que je pourrais garder. Est-ce que tu aimes les serpents ? » Demanda-t-il à la petite fille.

Elle recula loin de lui, cachant son visage derrière sa cascade de cheveux blonds, un morceau de viande serré fortement dans ses mains comme si elle avait peur qu'on le lui prenne. Elle ne répondit rien.

« Lusca ne parle pas beaucoup. » Dit Helena, regardant avec inquiétude l'enfant. « Lusca, personne ne va te prendre ta nourriture, je te le promets. »

Plus tard, alors que les enfants étaient couchés dans leurs lits respectifs, Logan se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar où il était emporté par une rivière, hâletant désespérément pour respirer plus facilement. Il jeta les draps au pied du lit, et se dirigea vers le couloir, voulant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Mais quand il entendit des gémissements provenant de la chambre d'Harry, il ouvrit sa porte. Le petit garçon se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil, gémissant comme pris au piège dans un cauchemar. Il s'approcha de lui et le secoua prudemment. « Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi ! »

Le petit garçon se réveilla, ses yeux larmoyants allant partout, paniqué, avant de se fixer sur Logan. « Je suis désolé. » Dit-il, se recroquevillant loin du garçon plus grand.

Logan entendit un petit bruit vers la porte, et se tourna, apercevant la petite fille qui s'y appuyait. « Lusca ! Entre. »

Timidement, la petite fille ferma la porte. « Tu a fait un mauvais rêve ? » Demanda Logan. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme Harry. « Ça va. » Les rassura-t-il. « Moi aussi j'en fais. Viens avec nous. »

Lentement, Lusca se dirigea vers le lit, et s'assit sur le bord. Logan ignora son tressaillement et la récupéra, la plaçant entre lui et Harry, puis se coucha à leurs côtés, ramenant les couvertures au-dessus d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ça s'appelle se faire un câlin. » Répondit Logan, s'assurant que les deux enfants soient à l'aise. « Maman m'en fait quand j'ai un cauchemar. C'est agréable. » Il s'enfouit dans les draps chaleureux près de Lusca, et lentement, les trois enfants se blottirent les uns contre les autres.

Lusca ouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda timidement Logan. « J'aime bien les serpents, moi aussi. » Les deux garçon lui sourirent, et les trois se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Note de l'auteur : Pour clarifier, Harry, Logan et Lusca ont 16 ans, c'est leur sixième année, comme Hermione, Susan et Tracey, et dont la cinquième année de Ginny et Luna.

Réponses aux reviews

Aurore Heart : Merci beaucoup, mais l'idée n'est pas de moi à l'origine. Je ne fais que traduire le travail d'une auteur géniale. Mais merci quand même, ça me flatte. Et oui, c'est sûr, Rita Skeeter en maman poule, ça pourrait donner des étincelles (mais Chut !)

elo-didie : Ben c'est tant mieux si tu aimes bien, je l'ai traduis pour ça justement, que les gens découvrent cette fanfiction que j'ai trouvée super. Normalement je posterai deux fois par semaine, sans doute le mercredi et le dimanche (si j'arrive à respecter les délais, ça c'est déjà pas gagné). Pour l'instant l'auteur a écrit 19 chapitres (mais pas encore finie), je les traduis au fur et à mesure, alors t'auras pas mal de nouveaux chapitres, je pense.

: Salut, merci déjà, ça fait plaisir. La suite bah, c'est maintenant ! Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'en général, on voit mal Rita en mère de famille.

Oceane.12 : Merci beaucoup, si t'aimes le début, tu appréciera sans doute la suite.

CelesteDiam1789 : C'est drôle, quand j'ai lu la fiction, ma première réaction, ça a été la même « Trop cute ! ». Je l'ai tellement adorée que je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas la faire partager à un maximum de monde.

Adenoide : C'est tout à fait ça, parce que, en vrai, il a jamais eu d'enfance dans l'histoire de JK, et c'est dommage pour ce petit bonhomme. Une famille, c'est la moindre des choses pour Harry.

Lumyer : Oui l'histoire est très intéressante, par contre, non, elle n'est pas finie, il y a 19 chapitres pour le moment, mais l'auteur continue d'écrire. De rien, c'est un grand plaisir de traduire des fanfictions, surtout quand je les aime, et merci, je fais de mon mieux, heureuse que ça te plaise.

Elodidine : Alors, non, aucun des trois enfants n'a de lien avec Tom (fin à part Harry si tu compte le lien de la prophétie), le fourchelangue, ce sera expliqué assez rapidement, les triplets sont des créatures magiques et c'est une langue qu'ils parlent naturellement.

Isil : Merci, ça fait plaisir. C'est clair, qu'ils sont choux tous les trois.

Et maintenant, la suite !

 _Pensées_

 **Fourchelangue**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les élèves étaient assis dans la Grande Salle depuis bien une heure, en train d'attendre. Un quatrième nom était sortit de la Coupe de Feu, quelqu'un qui n'était dans aucune des trois écoles, qui n'était en fait même pas en Angleterre. Harry Potter.

« Faut voir le bon côté des choses, les fille. » Murmura Ginny Weasley à ses amies. « Au moins, cette fois, ce n'est pas nous qui sommes au centre de l'attention. »

« N'en sois pas si sûre. » Marmonna Susan Bones. « L'année ne fait que commencer. »

Luna sourit sereinement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit-elle de son habituelle voix rêveuse.

Tracey Davis, la Serpentard de leur groupe, gémit piteusement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me réconforte pas du tout. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient amies depuis les évènements qui s'étaient produits en première année. Enfin, la première année de Luna et Ginny, puisque les trois autres étaient en deuxième année, elles. Les cinq étaient devenues proches très vite, quelque chose qui se produit quand vous vous rencontrez dans le train qui doit vous emmener à l'école pour la première fois, et que vous terminez votre année dans la Chambre des Secrets. Sujet à explorer.

Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Trois silhouettes entrèrent dans la pièce, semblant entourer l'une d'elles, et s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la Grande Salle. Pour de nombreuses personnes, les trois semblaient flotter dans les airs, mais certains pouvaient voir les chevaux squelettiques dotés d'ailes noires de chauve-souris qu'ils montaient.

Ils descendirent de leurs montures, quelques filles couinèrent, des garçons se mirent à baver. La seule fille du trio repoussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule et sourit. « J'en compte sept. »

« Huit. » Répliqua un des garçon avec un grand sourire.

« Et merde. » Marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Arrêtez, vous allez leur donner une mauvaise impression de nous. » Le deuxième garçon leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers la table du personnel où les enseignants semblaient choqués. « Je suis Harry Potter-Serpentine. J'ai cru comprendre que mon nom était sortit de la Coupe de Feu ? »

Oh. Ça pour une surprise. La jeune fille roula des yeux et caressa un des chevaux en murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante. Dumbledore semblait le plus choqué, et les cinq filles sourirent. « Vers cette porte, Harry. » Finit par sortir le directeur en montrant la porte d'un geste. Harry sourit à son frère et sa sœur, et s'y dirigea tranquillement. Ceux ayant mis en place le Tournoi le suivirent, et McGonagall se leva. « Retournez dans vos dortoirs, tout de suite. »

Le flot d'élèves quitta lentement la salle, certains persistants à regarder les deux adolescents magnifiques qui étaient entrés avec le Survivant. Les deux les ignorèrent superbement, la fille parlant aux chevaux squelettiques, tandis que le garçon survolait les étudiants du regard, pour finalement le poser sur le grand homme qui les approchait rapidement. S'il n'était pas un demi-géant, il en mangerait sa chaussure.

« Où avez-vous trouvé de si beaux sombrals ? » Leur demanda-t-il avait un immense sourire en partie cachée par son énorme barbe.

« Oh, il y a un grand troupeau dans la forêt près de l'école. » Le garçon tendit la main et le demi-géant la secoua avec empressement. « Lusca les adore. Je suis Logan Serpentine, et vous ? »

« Rubeus Hagrid, gardien de Poudlard et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » Répondit-il fièrement. « Nous avons aussi un troupeau par ici ! Des bêtes splendides, n'est-ce pas ? » Il tendit la main et un des sombrals se frotta contre lui. « N'es-tu pas magnifique ? »

« C'est Hela. » Dit Lusca avec un grand sourire, sortant une viande crue de sa poche pour la donner à Hela. « Voici Charon et Skull. Ce sont mes bébés. » Lusca avait pris l'habitude de se promener dans la forêt quand elle était encore nouvelle à l'école, et s'était tout de suite attachée aux sombrals. Elle avait aidé ces trois là quand ils s'étaient blessés, et à présent, ils la laissaient voler avec eux. Ses deux frères avaient honnêtement été impressionnés par tous les noms relatifs à la mort qu'elle avait trouvé pour le troupeau.

* * *

Harry entra dans la petite pièce et fronça les sourcils, un peu impressionné. _Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de Vélanes en France, apparemment il y en a aussi dans les écoles sorcières_ , pensa-t-il en regardant la championne de Beauxbâtons. Il s'avança vers elle et inclina la tête, une main sur son cœur.

« Serpent. »

La surprise se montra sur son visage avant qu'elle ne l'imite. « Vélane. Quel genre ? »

« Je préfère ne pas le dire. Tu dois comprendre, je suppose ? »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr. » C'était une salutation d'usage qui remontait aux temps où les sorciers acceptaient plus facilement les créatures magiques. Les sorciers l'avaient perdu depuis longtemps, mais au sein des créatures, cette salutation était encore pleinement utilisée, c'était en quelque sorte un signe de reconnaissance dans un monde qui ne voulait pas les accepter. Pour lui, dire Serpent était comme énoncer une catégorie, reconnaître en elle une créature, mais gardant sa vraie nature cachée. S'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, en tant que Vélane, elle aurait probablement dit Oiseau.

Harry regarda rapidement les deux autres champions, un Bulgare aux cheveux foncés et au nez crochu qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, et un Anglais roux avec des tâches de rousseurs qui fixait Harry avec un regard noir. Le Survivant haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Eh bien, tout ceci est très inhabituel. » Dit Dumbledore, ses yeux brillant alors qu'il entrait avec les autres adultes.

« Non, sans blague ? » Répliqua Harry en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils vers le directeur. « Je n'était même pas dans ce pays, en fait je n'y suis pas allé depuis des années, et d'un seul coup, comme ça, j'apprend que mon nom a été inscrit dans un tournoi qui comporte un _contrat magique_. » Son air énervé dériva vers un air plus que renfrogné. « J'aimerais bien savoir comment c'est arrivé. »

« Nous aussi Monsieur Potter. » Dit Ludo Bagman, tout sourire. « Mais nous l'ignorons. Maintenant, écoutez, la première épreuve servira à tester votre audace, en conséquence, nous ne pouvons pas vous dire en quoi elle consiste. » Continua-t-il, en leur donnant la date de l'épreuve et en leur rappelant que les professeurs ont l'interdiction de les aider. Harry ne fut pas le seul à lever les yeux au ciel. Quand Ludo eut finit, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Harry, si tu suivait M. Weasley jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, nous pourrons sans doute t'installer dans... »

« Professeur. » Interrompit Harry d'une fausse voix douce. « Vous et moi n'avons pas été élevés ensemble, alors je vous prierais de vous adresser à moi comme il se doit, de plus je ne fais pas partie de votre école, en tant que tel il serait grossier pour mon frère, ma sœur et moi-même d'empiéter sur vos élèves. Mes tuteurs ont déjà mis en place des chambres pour nous, nous y séjournerons. »

« Et qui sont vos tuteurs, Harry, si je peux me permettre ? Personne ne vous a vu depuis des années. » Dumbledore était persistant, ça risquait de poser des problèmes. Mettant un peu plus de tranchant autant dans ses yeux que dans sa voix, Harry répondit.

« Mes tuteurs sont ma famille, et j'ai vécu dans une école en Irlande, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un m'aurait vu auparavant. »

« En Irlande ? » Ludo Bagman fronça les sourcils, incrédule. « Mais la seule école d'Irlande est l'École pour Créatures et Magies Rares. »

« Exactement. » Sourit Harry face à leurs visages ahuris. « Et je n'y suis pas entré pour la deuxième catégorie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatigué et je voudrais aller me reposer avec mon frère et ma sœur, ce fut un long voyage. » Quand personne ne répondit, il haussa les épaules et sortit.

* * *

Lusca et Logan parlaient avec le grand homme qu'il avait aperçu à son arrivée, bien que Lusca observait du coin de l'œil une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés et avec un sac rempli de livres en bandoulière sur son épaule. _Une miss-je-sais-tout mignonne*, c'est bien le genre de Lusca_ , pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait du groupe.

« Hagrid, voici notre frère Harry. » S'exclama joyeusement Logan lorsqu'Harry arriva enfin près d'eux. Le grand homme serra la main de l'adolescent alors que Lusca envoyait les sombrals vers l'extérieur. « Hagrid a dit qu'ils pouvaient rester dans la forêt s'ils le voulaient. » Lui expliqua-t-elle en réponse à son sourcil levé. C'était un vrai soulagement, ils avaient été inquiets de savoir où allaient rester leurs montures.

« Je suis Hermione Granger. » Se présenta la jolie brune, leur serrant la main. «Je suis censée vous emmener vers vos chambres. »

« Il faut croire. » Répondit Logan avec un sourire charmeur qui faisait fureur auprès des filles. « Cette belle dame est Lusca, ce bel homme est Harry, je suis Logan, le séduisant. » La jeune fille sourit doucement à ses mots. « Nous sommes les triplés Serpentine. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et les conduisit vers les escaliers. « D'où vient votre nom ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Lusca rit, un son joyeux et contagieux. « Nous sommes flexibles. »

« Vraiment ? » Répliqua la sorcière, sceptique. Les trois autres sourirent.

« Nous sommes ce que votre gouvernement appelle des créatures. » Répondit Harry lentement. « Notre espèce, c'est les seprents. Donc Serpentine. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, mais ce n'est pas important. » Le sourire qu'ils partagèrent était chaleureux et affectueux. « Mais bon, Lusca disait vrai, aussi. Nous sommes flexibles. » Hermione comprit de suite la suggestion, et elle rougit légèrement à la déclaration.

« Eh bien, voilà vos chambres. » Murmura-t-elle à la hâte, les arrêtant devant une porte en chêne.

« Nous te remercions. » Dit doucement Logan en lui embrassant le dos de la main. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poussa son frère dans l'appartement d'une main dans le dos. Les trois entrèrent, et Lusca se tourna finalement vers Hermione.

« Fais de beaux rêves. » Elle sourit face aux joues rouges de la sorcière avant de fermer la porte. Faisant face à ses frères, elle se mit à rire. « J'adore faire rougir les gens. » À l'extérieur, toute sorte de pensées se battaient dans la tête d'Hermione, la principale étant _est-ce que les deux étaient sérieusement en train de flirter avec moi ?_ Secouant la tête pour effacer cette idée, elle se précipita vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry sourit au petit serpent qu'il sortit de sa poche et agrandit, lui redonnant sa forme d'origine. Le mocassin d'eau glissa sur le sol, sifflant en signe de protestation. **« Est-ce qu'on devait vraiment y aller en volant ? »**

 **« Tu aurais préféré prendre la Cheminette ? »** Répliqua sèchement Lusca. Mona frissonna et commença à explorer les chambres. Fidèle à sa parole, Rita Skeeter avait offert aux trois enfants deux serpents pour familiers, et ils avaient choisi un mocassin d'eau et un magnifique boa arc en ciel. Le dit boa, Lana, était recroquevillé autour du bras de Logan comme si c'était une branche d'arbre.

 **« Je vous ferais une piscine dans la matinée... »** Harry se tût alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même, révélant une salle de bains avec une baignoire pouvant facilement passer pour une petite piscine. Mona rampa vers elle, sifflant joyeusement. Quand Harry, curieux, demanda s'ils pouvaient avoir des branches pour le serpent arboricole, des pierres chaudes émergèrent du mur en face et s'élancèrent jusqu'à imiter les branches d'un arbre. Lana glissa du bras de Logan jusqu'à elles, très heureuse.

« Je pense que le château nous aime beaucoup. » Fit remarquer Lusca. À Aspasia, nom affectueux que les élèves donnaient à l'école, c'était similaire.

Les trois partagèrent un regard. Ils avaient discuté de leurs plans en vol, mais leur problème était toujours présent. Comme un seul homme, ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce et se couchèrent sur un lit qui s'ajusta à leur taille à tous les trois. C'était une habitude qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdu, à moins que l'un d'eux ait de la compagnie pour la nuit. Dérivant vers le sommeil, leurs dernières pensées furent pour leur maison. Aspasia.

* Quand j'utilise le terme de Miss-je-sais-tout à ce moment, là, c'est pas du tout le côté négatif, c'est plutôt un compliment dans la tête des triplés. Dans la fiction originale, l'auteur utilise le terme _librarian_ , et à part libraire ou bibliothécaire, je ne voyais pas quel terme utiliser. Donc pour mettre les choses au clair, ce n'est pas une insulte du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Note de l'auteur : Vous en découvrirez plus sur les parents biologiques de Lusca plus tard dans l'histoire, mais ils n'y seront pas beaucoup présents, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas une très bonne relation avec eux.

Réponses aux reviews

Rose-Ellade : Merci beaucoup !

Adenoide : Honnêtement, c'est pas vraiment expliqué, je ne sais pas si l'auteur va le dire, mais si elle ne le fait pas, je peux lui demander, et l'indiquer au début du prochain chapitre. On en est pas encore à l'année prochaine, mais vu l'esprit manipulateur de Dumby, il y a des chances.

CelesteDiam1789 : Tu voulais la suite, la voilé ! Bonne lecture, et pour info, moi aussi j'ai adoré leur entrée, très classe !

17\. Harry : Merci, tu verra la suite est encore mieux, là c'est que le début !

Isil : Oui, moi aussi j'ai pensé à littéraire, mais comme tu dis, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez fort pour décrire Hermione. Alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser le terme de Miss-je-sais-tout pour la décrire, mais sans le côté négatif, évidemment. Merci, beaucoup, et de rien, c'est un plaisir d'écrire et de traduire.

Yaoii : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaie de le traduire aussi correctement que possible. Heureuse que ça te plaise.

TeZuKa j : Merci, de rien, c'est un plaisir de faire partager cette histoire à un max de monde possible.

Maintenant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, frustré. Il avait placé le nom de Harry dans la Coupe pour s'assurer que son arme reviendrait en Angleterre. Mais maintenant, il était inquiet concernant son plan. Certes, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comment serait Harry, après tout il aurait pu être n'importe où ces cinq dernières années, et tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Harry avait été accepté dans une autre école.

Or, le fait que le fait que cette école soit celle des Créatures et Magies Rares était plus qu'inquiétant. Il ignorait qu'il y avait du sang de créature dans les lignées Potter et Evans, c'était dégoûtant. Hmm, ses plans ne précisaient pas si Harry était forcé de survivre à la mort de l'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait encore en lui, en fait, il avait toujours trouvé cette option peu probable. Il sourit. Oui, comme cela, ce serait parfait.

Sauf, qu'il y avait cette fille. La jeune fille qui était venue avec Harry, il avait entendu le Survivant se référer à elle comme sa sœur, quand ils parlaient avec Hagrid. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'inquiétait, plus que chez l'autre garçon qui était avec eux, son frère, avait dit Harry. Il y avait une lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux la veille quand il l'avait regardé. Un avertissement. Il haussa les épaules, et poussa l'idée dans un coin de sa tête. Elle n'avait que seize ans après tout, quelle menace pouvait-elle représenter contre lui ? Il retourna à ses plans sur Harry.

S'il avait su ce qu'étaient les trois adolescents, il aurait surement pensé différemment. S'il avait su que, des triplés, Lusca n'avais pas de magie mais son pouvoir de naissance, il l'aurait craint bien plus encore.

* * *

Les triplés Serpentine entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La veille, personne n'avait eu la chance de voir qu'ils ne marchaient pas vraiment, puisqu'ils semblaient glisser. Harry repéra Hermione, assise avec des filles à la table des rouge et or, et poussa son frère et sa sœur d'un signe de tête. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les filles, et Harry sourit délicieusement. « Pouvons-nous nous installer ici ? »

« Ça me va. » Répondit Ginny en regardant ses amies. Elles haussèrent les épaules comme une seule personne, et les triplés s'assirent en face d'elle.

« Lusca Serpentine. » S'introduisit l'adolescente blonde, tirant un morceau de viande vers elle. « Ce sont mes frères, Harry Potter-Serpentine et Logan Serpentine. » À d'un absolue nécessité, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas inclure le _Skeeter_ dans le nom de Logan, ils étaient bien conscients de la réputation de leur mère en Grande-Bretagne, ils voulaient à tout prix éviter les conflits avec ceux sur qui elle avait déjà écrit. Malgré tout, ils adoraient ses articles. Rita avait une certaine habileté à manier la plume que les trois enfants avaient fini par assimiler.

De silencieuses observations furent faites alors qu'ils mangeaient. Les triplés voyaient bien que ces cinq intelligentes jeunes filles avaient une expérience personnelle avec toutes ces rumeurs désagréables qu'ils avaient entendu à propos de Poudlard. Un Basilic, des Détraqueurs fous... elles avaient de l'acier dans les yeux, c'étaient des soldats. Mais elles étaient aussi très belles.

La rousse aux yeux bleus se présenta comme Ginny Weasley, Tracey Davis avait les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et de beaux yeux bleus, Susan Bones avait les cheveux blonds vénitiens bouclés, des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux marron rieurs, et Luna Lovegood avait, elle, les cheveux blonds platines. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur Lusca, qui lui rendait son regard calmement.

Pour Ginny, ces trois adolescents ne se ressemblaient pas comme des frères et sœurs, leurs visages étaient bien trop différents. Logan avait l'air d'un ange, avec ses cheveux dorés bouclés, ses yeux bleus lumineux et sa peau bronzée, comme s'il passait son temps à l'extérieur. Mais alors que Logan était le jour, Harry était la nuit, il avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs et indomptables attachés dans une queue de cheval basse et les yeux vert émeraude vifs. Il avait la même peau bronzée que Lusca, qui lui rappelait un peu Luna. Elle avait les cheveux couleur or, comme du blé sous du soleil, et ses yeux étaient vert pâle.

Mais en regardant les trois de plus près, elle pouvait remarquer des similitudes. Ils avaient les mêmes doits longs et fins, la même grâce dans chacun de leurs mouvements, les yeux iris en amande, même leur régime alimentaire semblait similaire, il y avait beaucoup de viande dans leur assiette. S'ils n'avaient pas portés leur glamour pour la journée, elle aurait peut-être remarqué bien plus encore.

« Alors, comment c'est, Poudlard ? » S'enquit Logan.

« Ce serait mieux si on avait un professeur de DCFM constant. » Grommela Susan.

« J'ai entendu dire que le poste était maudit. » Appris Harry. « Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà pensé à le faire simplement enlever ? »

« C'est possible de le supprimer ? » Demanda Hermione, tout à coup extrêmement curieuse. « Il faudrait savoir la manière dont les bases ont été mises en place, et quelle est exactement la façon de la retirer. »

« Un de nos professeurs à Aspasia est spécialisé dans les malédiction d'objets, de rangs, et il sait comment les enlever. » Expliqua Harry. « Il en a fait une forme d'art. »

Luna sourit rêveusement à Lusca. « Tu es très jolie. Mais tu as un Nargole sur la tête. »

Lusca grimaça et attrapa l'air au-dessus de sa tête. « Je t'avais dit de rester à Aspasia ! » La petite créature se tortillait dans sa main. Il ressemblait à un petit serpent recouvert de fourrure avec deux pattes et des yeux globuleux. Elle le déposa sur la table. Les autres filles la regardaient, choquées de voir une des créatures de Luna vivante. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi, où je te donne en pâture à Mona ! » La petite créature sembla ronchonner de colère, et se précipita vers une Luna surexcitée, qui lui donna un peu de bacon.

« Aspasia ? » Demanda Susan.

Harry sourit avec indulgence. « J'oublie que tout le monde ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Aspasia est la devise de notre école. Cela signifie _Bienvenue_ et est devenu en quelque sorte devenu un surnom pour l'école. »

« Il faut que vous nous racontiez comment c'est. » Implora Hermione. « Comment sont les enseignants ? Qu'est-ce que vous apprenez ? En quoi ça consiste d'être une Créature en Irlande ? » Elle aurait bien continué, mais Logan rit et leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Et si on faisait un compromis ? Nous vous raconterons tout au dîner, et on répondra à toutes vos questions, mais uniquement à ce moment là. » Hermione hocha la tête et c'est Tracey qui éclata ensuite de rire.

« Toujours à poser des questions, toi. » Elle lui sourit.

« Au moins je n'essaie pas d'avoir toujours réponse à tout, moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle. Logan continua à rire et se leva de table.

« Bon, nous avons plusieurs choses qu'il nous reste à faire. Je vous remercie de votre compagnie, il est toujours agréable d'être en compagnie de belles jeunes filles. »

« Arrêtes de parler comme ça, on pourrait penser que tu n'es ici que vous mater. » Taquina Ginny. Logan la regarda avec un air faussement offensé.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais il faut bien que j'offre mes respects à toutes les beautés que je croise, et pour cela, je dois bien regarder ! » Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, son frère et sa sœur riant de ses frasques.

« De vous à moi, si vous connaissez des gars sympas, vous pourriez les lui présenter, ça m'arrangerait. » Leur sourit Lusca.

« Alors il aime autant les garçons que les filles ? » Demanda Susan avec rien d'autre que de la curiosité, c'était agréable de ne pas être jugés à longueur de journée. Cachant un rire, Harry répondu.

« Ce n'est pas dans la nature de notre espèce de se limiter à un seul genre. » Les deux prirent ensuite le même chemin que leur frère, sifflant joyeusement.

« D'un seul coup, » Murmura Ginny. « Je me demande si on sera pas à nouveau au centre des choses, vu comment ça se présente. » Les autres ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord sur ce point.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les trois frères et sœurs se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Harry voulait explorer le château, alors que Lusca allait vers le lac et Logan vers la forêt.

Quand Logan jugea qu'il s'était suffisamment enfoncé dans les bois, afin que personne ne puisse le voir, il enleva son pantalon et se transforma. Des petites fées vivant dans les arbres frissonnèrent, et volèrent rapidement vers les autres fées pour signaler qu'il y avait un lamia* dans la forêt.

Logan sourit, ses dents pointues brillant à la lumière, écoutant les chuchotements craintifs des petites créatures. Au dessus de la taille, il était n'avait pas changé, bien que le glamour qui l'entourait normalement soit tombé, révélant des dents pointues et des yeux aux iris fendues par des pupilles verticales. En dessous de sa taille, il était un serpent doré avec des écailles irisées, dont la queue s'étendait sur près de neuf mètres.

Il saisit de ses longs doigts griffus une branche d'arbre, et grimpa. En utilisant ses bras et sa queue, il glissa à travers les arbres en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Entendant un bruit, il se retourna brusquement, curieux. Il aurait pu jurer avoir déjà entendu ça auparavant.

* * *

Lusca plongea dans le lac avant de se transformer. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle portait toujours des robes, afin de ne pas endommager ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, sa robe était noire, et elle flottait autour d'elle comme l'encre d'un poulpe. Sa queue était d'un bleu-vert foncé, comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Contrairement à ses frères qui conservaient la même couleur, sa queue devenait plus sombre quand elle entrait dans les profondeurs. Celle d'Harry était noire, et Logan n'était jamais allé dans l'eau pour vérifier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Elle avait de fines branchies et les doigts légèrement palmés, ainsi que des ailettes tout le long de sa queue et une deuxième paupière pour protéger ses yeux. Après avoir pris un moment pour s'habituer au froid, on était en octobre après tout, elle commença à nager. Elle vit un calmar géant et lui donna la chasse, riant joyeusement quand il accepta de se prêter au jeu. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur les Sirènes. Levant les mains devant elle quand ils levèrent leurs lances, elle s'exclama :

« Attendez ! » Il s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter, et elle continua lentement, s'assurant de ne pas se tromper dans leur langage. « Je suis Lusca Serpentine. Mes frères et moi devons rester à Poudlard pour un certain temps, je voulais simplement vous prévenir que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous espérions être autorisés à nager ici, en paix. »

L'un des hommes s'approcha doucement. Il la regarda de haut en bas, avant de hocher la tête. « Cela fait de nombreuses années que nous n'avions pas eu de lamia* dans nos eaux ! » Lui expliqua-t-il. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à notre chasse ? »

« J'en serais très heureuse ! » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, les suivant rapidement.

* * *

Harry sirotait un thé avec le professeurs Snape. Il avait décidé de rencontrer l'homme dans son temps libre, et de lui remettre par la même occasion la lettre qu'un de ses professeurs lui avait confié. Le potioniste la lut, surpris, et invita le jeune lamia* à prendre le thé.

« Alors, comment va Lucan ? » Demanda Snape. « Je n'ai pas vu ce vieux corbeaux depuis des années. » Malgré le surnom _particulier_ , l'affection était présente dans sa voix.

« Très bien, pour autant que je sache. » Répondit Harry paisiblement. « Il aime ses cours de potions, et dit que vous étiez l'un des seuls à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il me demande de lui envoyer tous les bons élèves vers lui. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est, sans aucun doute, le Selkie le plus énervant que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer. » Harry se mit à rire. Énervant, c'était une très bonne description du personnage.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Snape de donner son prochain cours, et Harry décida de continuer à se balader dans les couloirs. Il voulait connaître tous les secrets de ce château magnifique.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui se demandent, et qui ont la flemme d'aller vérifier, un Lamia est une créature de la mythologie grecque ayant le haut du corps humain, mais le bas comme un serpent. Ce sont des créatures d'eau ou des bois, qui ont des affinités avec les serpents.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Note de l'auteur : Le précédent ayant été assez court, j'ai décidé de poster celui-ci en même temps.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Harry et Lusca avaient rejoints les filles pour le dîner, quand Logan entra dans la Grande salle avec un immense sourire qui aurait pu être vu jusqu'en Irlande. Il se glissa sur le banc à côté de Ginny et se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur : « Devinez sur qui je suis tombé dans la forêt ? »

Harry le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. « Des vampires ? »

Le sourire de Logan s'agrandit encore. « Non, mais j'en ai bien senti quelques uns. Allez, devinez ! »

Lusca grogna, écrasant son rôti de bœuf dans ses pommes de terre. « Dis nous tout simplement. »

« Charlie. »

Lusca cessa aussitôt le massacre de sa nourriture. Harry sourit. « Il est là professionnellement ? »

Logan sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, les yeux pétillant de malice. « Oui. »

Son frère et sa sœur éclatèrent de rire. Lusca failli en tomber de son banc, et se tint le ventre. Logan se joint à eux, et pendant un moment, Susan se demanda s'il allait finir sur le sol. Certains des étudiants et des enseignants se retournèrent vers eux pour regarder ce spectable inattendu, mais cessèrent peu de temps après, quand le trio finit par se calmer.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! » Rit Lusca. « Ils ont du la faire spécialement pour toi cette épreuve, Harry. »

« Des dragons. » Ajouta Harry. « Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à l'un d'eux, ils sont tellement intéressants. Comment va Charlie ? »

« Il va bien, à ce que j'ai vu. » Répondit Logan, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux.

« Attendez une seconde. » S'écria tout à coup Ginny. « Quand vous dites Charlie, et quand vous parlez de dragons, vous voulez parler de mon frère ? »

Lusca pencha la tête sur le côté. « Hmm, c'est fort probable. Canon, cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval, boucle d'oreille en croc de dragon ? »

« C'est lui. »

Logan la regarda alors avec attention. « Alors c'est toi la petite sœur pleine d'entrain et qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche dont il n'arrête pas de nous parler. »

« Désolée, mais je crois que j'ai manqué quelque chose. » Ils se tournèrent tous vers Tracey qui venait de parler. « Si j'ai compris ça correctement, la première épreuve, c'est un dragon. Et _aucun_ de vous n'est inquiet ? »

« C'est ça. »

Tracey recula légèrement. « Vous êtes étranges. »

Luna sourit mystérieusement. « C'est simplement une rencontre entre cousins. » Le groupe se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec surprise pour certains et incompréhension pour d'autres. Lusca pointa sa fourchette vers elle.

« Tu vois beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne devrais. » Piquant un morceau de pomme de terre pour le manger, elle fronça les sourcils. « Ne serais-tu pas voyante ? »

Luna prit un air rêveur. « Peut-être. »

« Tu devrais rencontrer Agatha. » Répliqua Logan, se servant finalement. « Elle aussi, elle voit des choses. De simples aperçus, mais très précis. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Hermione sceptique.

« C'est pas parce que Trelawney est une imposteur que tout le monde l'est. » Souligna Ginny. « Et de toute façon, je crois me souvenir que tu avais des questions pour les triplés ? »

Harry sourit et décida de commencer avant qu'Hermione de s'emballe. « L'école des Créatures et Magies Rares est en Irlande, dans une vallée entourée de collines. La plupart des moldus ne peuvent ni la voir, ni entrer dans le domaine, bien que parfois quelqu'un y parvienne. Nous pensons que c'est parce qu'ils ont un peu de sang d'une créature. Ils ont sans doute un ancêtre magique. Aspasia est un château, un peu plus petit que Poudlard, mais il change et s'agrandit, ça a quelque chose à voir avec la magie présente en elle. Au fil des ans, comme Poudlard, elle a acquis une certaine présence, même si personnellement je pense que ça touche plus de la conscience que d'autre chose. Là-bas nous apprenons à contrôler nos capacités, ce que nous pouvons faire en fonction de notre espèce et de notre magie. Nous apprenons aussi à nous battre, à guérir, à faire tout ceux que les nôtres peuvent faire. Et pendant ce temps, nous gagnons tous une famille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est enseigné ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Tout ce qu'il nous est nécessaire d'apprendre. » Répondit Lusca. « Comment parler aux animaux, manipuler les éléments, voler sans accessoires, la magie du sang. »

« La magie du sang, c'est de la magie noire. » Gronda une voix près d'eux. C'était le champion de Poudlard. « Ils sont mauvais. Reste loin d'eux, Ginny. »

Ginny rejeta ses cheveux roux derrière son épaule, et lui lança un regard noir. « J'étais en pleine conversation, intéressante et instructive en plus, avant que tu n'arrive. Va te faire voire, Ron. »

Autour d'eux dans la salle, les gens commencèrent à les regarder, intrigués de voir où ça aller les conduire. Dumbledore semblait un peu concerné, mais le cachait bien. Il était certain de pouvoir retourner la situation à son avantage.

« La magie est un outil. » Répliqua Lusca, regardant le garçon avec dédain. « Comme un couteau ou un coup de poing. J'ai vu un homme sauver la vie de son fils en train de naître et par extension de sa femme en utilisant la magie du sang. Est-ce qu'on doit considérer les vampires et les loup-garous mauvais, tout simplement parce que l'un a un régime particulier et l'autre un problème de contrôle. »

« Les loup-garous ne peuvent pas se contrôler, et vous êtes de toute évidence des monstres de foire. » Ricana Ron. « Vous n'avez pas votre place ici. »

Logan sauta par-dessus la table pour poser un main ferme sur les épaules d'Harry et Lusca. Il sentait la tension qui émanait d'eux, et serra les mains pour les rassurer. Son frère et sa sœur avaient été appelés des monstres tellement souvent pendant leurs sept premières années, ils avaient développé une très forte aversion pour ce mot. Il détestait quand quelqu'un les appelait comme ça, il savait que c'était douloureux, en ce moment, il aimerait vraiment faire payer au garçon.

Reprenant contenance, à peine, il répliqua avec colère. « Les loup-garous sont tout à fait capables d'apprendre à garder le contrôle pendant la pleine lune, stupide sorcier. La magie n'est mauvaise que quand tu décide de l'utiliser comme telle. Je pourrais tout aussi bien te tuer avec le sort de la mort qu'avec un simple sort de découpe. Sans doute encore plus facilement avec mes mains nues. Dégage d'ici, avant que je ne te le prouve. »

Ron grogna. « Vous n'en valez même pas... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer cette phrase que trois personnes réagirent en même temps. Ginny lança un _chauve-furie_ puissant sur son idiot de frère, Luna lui envoya un _jambe en coton_ et Lusca, et bien seules trois personnes savaient ce qu'elle avait fait, et ils n'en dirent rien. Tout ce que la Grande Salle savait, c'est qu'un moment Ron allait bien, et que le suivant il grelottait, recouvert d'une fine couche de gel, avec des chauve-souris furieuses battant autour de son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda finalement Dumbledore. Logan avait un soudaine envie presque irrépressible de le frapper. Cet abruti aurait pu intervenir n'importe quand, pourquoi choisir maintenant.

« La partie la plus importante du tournoi est la coopération internationale, n'est-ce pas professeur ? » Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec une bienveillance feinte. « Je pense que vous devriez le dire à vos élèves, vous assurer qu'ils soient au courant. Après tout, continuez à nous insulter, et vous allez vous isoler de gens qui, en premier lieu, auraient pu être des alliés précieux. » Il se tourna vers sa sœur. « Lusca ? »

Elle renifla dédaigneusement. « Il ira bien. Vous avez de la chance que je sois d'une bonne humeur. » Assise, elle continua de manger, ignorant complètement Ron et le directeur, qui se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé si ta directrice allait venir ? »

« Tout d'abord, c'est M. Potter-Serpentine, soyez poli je vous prie. Et non, elle ne viendra pas, mais le reste de notre section va venir, je pense qu'ils seront là pour la première épreuve. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Comme Aspasia est une maison pour nous tous, et que la plupart d'entre nous n'ont nulle part autre où aller, nous vivons tous au château. Certains de nos tuteurs ne partent jamais, vu comment nos voisins britanniques sont accueillants. »

Lusca rit doucement. _Subtil_. Elle regarda Ron partir en frissonnant toujours autant, et Dumbledore retourner vers la table des professeurs en se voyant ignoré. Elle retourna vers la conversation. _Quand la première épreuve arrivera, ça fera un bien fou de regarder mon frère se foutre du vieux con_.

À la table du personnel, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le garçon Serpentine l'avait remis à sa place devant tous ses élèves et les deux directeurs des écoles étrangères, alors que Potter l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Il lui faudrait attendre la première tâche pour décider de ce qu'il devrait gérer.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé comment l'auteur expliquait le fait qu'Harry était un lamia. Ce n'est pas vraiment expliqué, seulement implicite, mais il est un lamia d'héritage, en clair, un de ses ancêtres était un lamia, il en est un grâce à cette personne. C'est comme Fleur, qui est en partie vélane parce que sa mère en est une (et ça c'est expliqué dans l'histoire d'origine).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews,

Bonne lecture !

 **Fourchelangue**

 _ **Français**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Harry ferma les yeux pour écouter. Il pouvait entendre la foule applaudir ou crier selon le champion, les annonces de Bagman, et les grognements mécontents des dragons. Ils étaient énervés d'avoir été emmenés ici, mais il entendit également de l'amusement bien caché, et quand il comprit le plan des organisateurs, il éclata de rire, surprenant Krum qui était encore dans la tente avec lui.

Quand ce fut son tour, il sortit en toute confiance. Il vit le Magyar à pointes qui grognait et crachait du feu farouchement à l'autre bout du stade, et il prit un moment pour analyser la foule. Il vit les cinq adolescentes de Poudlard assises à côté de son frère et de sa sœur. Le groupe était rapidement devenu très proche durant le court laps de temps entre leur rencontre et l'épreuve. Ginny avait l'air inquiète et il lui envoya un sourire rassurant. Logan lui fit un sourire en coin avant de poser les yeux sur le dragon, et Harry le suivit.

Il était vraiment magnifique, avec ses écailles rougeâtres luisantes au soleil alors qu'il entourait les œufs couleur ciment pour les protéger, parmi lesquels un se démarquait par sa couleur dorée. Et non, le _il_ n'était pas une erreur.

 **« Très intelligent. »** Siffla-t-il. La foule se tût, sous le choc. **« De faux œufs, j'avais prévu. Mais des mâles au lieu de femelles ? C'est très bien joué. »**

Un rire sifflant émergea des dragons. **« C'est le Percepteur qui en a eu l'idée, je pense. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui parmi nous. »** Il devait parler de Charlie. Il possédait en lui une touche de magie sauvage, c'était ça qui permettait une forme de communication entre les sorciers et ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient normalement pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas exactement des mots, plus une compréhension des sentiments. Hagrid aussi en possédait. Les créatures appelaient ces individus les Percepteurs. **« Jeune homme, nous n'avions pas vu de lamia depuis longtemps. Il n'en existe que très peu à présent. »**

 **« J'ai un frère et une sœur qui sont également des lamia. Lorsque cette épreuve sera terminée, nous viendrons vous rendre visite. Nous aimerions entendre les légendes de votre peuple, Cousin Dragon. »** Les dragons était des parents éloignés des lamia, mais alors qu'ils étaient liés au feu, les lamia étaient liés à l'eau, et parfois aux bois. **« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »**

 **« Je suis nommé Menno. Et toi, jeune lamia ? »**

 **« Harry. Puis-je prendre l'œuf doré ? »**

 **« Bien sûr. Je vais même te l'emmener, et donner à ces deux-pattes une nouvelle raison d'être choqués. »** Menno entoura soigneusement sa queue autour de l'œuf et le souleva. La foule retint son souffle quand l'énorme dragon plaça l'œuf dans les bras d'Harry qui le serra contre lui. Il le salua à la manière des lamia.

 **« Je vous remercie, Grand Dragon. »**

 **« C'était avec plaisir. Tout ceci était assez amusant. »** Harry sourit et quitta le stade.

* * *

À l'extérieur, il fut accueilli par son frère, sa sœur et ses amis. « Je suppose que tu avais raison à propos du dragon. » S'écria Ginny avec un grand sourire. « C'était incroyable ! »

Susan secoua la tête face à l'exubérance de son amie. « M. Croupton veux probablement t'arrêter dès maintenant. » Dit-elle. « Le fourchelangue est considéré comme de la magie noire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vraiment faire quoi que se soit. »

« Effectivement. » Répondit une voix très familière derrière eux. « Nous avons vérifié. »

« Helena ! » Crièrent les triplés, courant aussi vite que possible vers les nouveaux venus.

Dumbledore atteint le groupe à ce moment, et fut très surpris par ce qu'il trouva. Derrière lui se trouvaient de nombreux étudiants des trois écoles, pourtant le groupe qu'il y avait en face de lui était le plus étrange. Avec les triplés, ils n'étaient que douze élèves et deux enseignantes. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent calmement de lui.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » Salua la plus grande des deux, inclinant la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Ses cheveux semblaient une cascade noire, ses yeux couleur bleu ciel. Sa peau était très pâle et ses lèvres rouges, sa voix douce. « Je suis Emma Rosemont, et voici ma femme, Helena. Nous dirigeons la Section verte. » Tout le monde dans leur petite famille avait un penchant pour la couleur verte, voire une obsession (Connor), d'où le nom de la section, qui elle, venait d'Helena. La selkie les voyait tous comme ses enfants, ils étaient ses louveteaux, et ceux d'Emma. Les autres groupes d'Aspasia avaient choisi des nom différents, en fonction des étudiants et tuteurs.

« C'est un plaisir, mesdames. » Répondit Dumbledore en se ressaisissant.

Pendant ce temps, la section se mélangeait les uns aux autres. Harry recevait des compliments concernant son épreuve, tandis qu'Abner mentionnait qu'il aimerait rencontrer la Vélane de la compétition. Lusca lui expliqua que son nom était Fleur, et se tourna vers Sal.

« Viens avec moi ! Il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut absolument que je te présente. » Elle entraîna Sal vers leurs filles qui se tenaient nerveusement sur le côté. « Salamat, ce sont les amies qu'on s'est fait à Poudlard. Voici Hermione Granger. » Elle poussa la Gryffondor en avant. « Elle lit autant que toi, alors je veux que vous discutiez. »

Hermione observa l'autre jeune fille. Salamat était grande et musclée, avec la peau dorée et les cheveux couleur feu. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi rouges et ils étincelaient comme des bougies. Elle sourit et inclina la tête, mettant son poing sur son cœur. « Salamat, mais tu peux m'appeler Sal. Salamandre. »

« Hermione Granger. Sorcière ? » Reprit Hermione, imitant la salutation. Lusca sourit.

« Bien joué. » Dit Sal d'un ton approbateur. Elle avait des dents très blanches. « Lusca doit bien vous aimer toutes les cinq. Son espèce aime ou déteste en général. »

Le reste de la section les rejoignit, et Dumbledore et les tutrices suivirent. « Puis-je parler seul à seul avec vos étudiants, Miss Rosemont ? Je dois avouer que je suis curieux, et je tiens à m'assurer de la sécurité de mes élèves. »

Les triplés serrèrent les dents en sifflant. Un des garçons grogna sourdement, et une flamme s'alluma brièvement dans les cheveux de Sal. Emma fixa le directeur, ses lèvres remontant légèrement pour montrer un croc acéré. « Je suppose donc que vous avez pris les mêmes mesures avec les autres écoles. Non ? Nous sommes pleinement conscients des préjugés de la Grande-Bretagne envers nous. Pourtant nous avions osé espéré au moins de la courtoisie dans cette école. »

Le reste des enseignants étaient arrivés depuis un petit moment, et Madame Maxime s'approcha d'Emma. « Bonjour, **_belle vampire_**. Mes étudiants ont très envie de rencontrer les vôtres, j'espérais qu'ils pourraient être introduits ? »

Helena lui sourit chaleureusement à la grande femme. « C'est avec plaisir, **_Madame_**. » Elle la salua selon la tradition de leur espèce, elle tourna un regard sévère vers le directeur, un regard capable de rivaliser avec celui du professeur McGonagall, qui fut très impressionnée par cette petite femme aux yeux marron. « Mes louveteaux savent se comporter correctement. Je me demande si on peux dire la même chose de vos élèves ? » Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre, McGonagall s'avança.

« C'est une honneur de vous rencontrer Miss Rosemont. J'espère que nos étudiants pourront être amicaux, s'ils ne le sont pas, soyez assurée qu'ils auront des problèmes. »

La selkie inclina la tête dans sa direction. « Je vous remercie, et s'il vous plaît, appelez moi simplement Helena. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma section. » Elle regarda ses élèves, et un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur sable s'avança.

« Connor. Loup-garou. » Des murmures se propagèrent parmi la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard. Il les ignora et fit signe aux autres de continuer.

« Abner. Vampire. » Un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris et à la peau très pâle.

« Lenora. Vélane. » Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux bleus, des plumes étaient éparpillées dans ses cheveux tressés.

« Marline. Selkie. » Une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron foncés, elle ressemblait à Helena.

« Lorah. Sorcière. » Avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux ambrés, Lorah était également une mage des plantes, mais dire sorcière pourrait aider à attirer de la sympathie pour sa famille si les anglais voyaient des gens _normaux_ parmi la section.

« Laurence. Sorcier. » Le frère aîné de Lorah avait les même yeux qu'elle, mais ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, et il était un mage de l'air.

« Ella. Métamorphe. » Ses cheveux étaient dorés et ses yeux bleus brillants, sa peau recouverte de tâches de rousseurs. Du moins, c'était son apparence actuelle. En tant que métamorphe, elle pouvait être n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, selon son humeur.

« Koren... »

« Et Kora... »

« Sylphes. » Les jumeaux terminèrent ensemble. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds vaporeux et les mêmes yeux bleus-gris. Logan se demandait parfois si leur talent pour finir les phrases de l'autre venait de leur habileté à la légilimencie.

« Salamat. Salamandre. »

« Et je suis sûre que vous avez déjà rencontré les triplés. »

Les élèves de Mme Maxime retournèrent les salutations, certaines, encouragées par la sections, ajoutèrent Vélane après leur nom. Les deux groupes se mélangèrent, les amies d'Hermione parmi eux. Hermione elle-même était plongée dans une discussion au sujet de la magie du feu avec Sal, Hermione semblait ravie d'avoir une experte en face d'elle pour croiser ses informations, et Sal était heureuse d'avoir un auditoire. Les triplés les regardaient avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous planifiez, vous trois ? » Demanda Ginny. « Parce que là, tout de suite, vous me rappelez mes frères, Fred et George, et ils ont toujours une idée derrière la tête. »

« Rien du tout. » Rétorqua Lusca avec un grand sourire. Puis ses yeux glissèrent vers Susan. « Tu n'as pas de problème avec les loup-garous par hasard ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que Lusca l'avait déjà tirée par le bras vers Connor. Les trois commencèrent à parler.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Tracey.

« Connor a toujours adoré Lusca. » Expliqua doucement Harry. « Quand on a grandit, ses sentiments ont évolué. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez comprendre au sujet de notre espèce, nous ne sommes pas connus pour être très difficiles en ce qui concerne nos, comment dire, partenaires au lit ? Mais nous jouons uniquement avec ceux qui ne signifient rien pour nous. »

« Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais disons simplement que Lusca évite les partenaires masculins. Et Connor, c'est la famille, alors elle ne jouerait jamais avec lui. Mais elle veut qu'il soit heureux. Elle essaye de lui trouver une copine. » Logan sourit à sa sœur qui riait à quelque chose que Susan venait de dire. « Elle joue les entremetteur avec beaucoup de monde. Elle n'a pas toujours raison, mais elle n'a jamais eu de mauvaises idées. S'ils ne sont pas ensemble à la fin, ils seront sans aucun doute amis. »

« Et Sal ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Sal et Lusca ont été ensemble pendant un certain temps. » Leur apprit Harry, en regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu. « Ça a duré un bon bout de temps, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Le feu et la glace, eh bien, ils ne sont pas incompatibles, mais Sal et Lusca sont juste... trop sauvages. Elles ont toutes les deux besoin de quelqu'un de plus calme pour leur correspondre. Alors Lusca cherche une accro aux livres capable de réfléchir pour Sal, et Sal cherche quelqu'un qui peut nous accepter comme nous sommes pour Lusca. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Ginny fixa anxieusement Harry. Elle l'aimait bien, et la douleur dans sa voix l'attristait.

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver un compagnon quand tu es si différent. » Répondit Luna sans son ton rêveur habituel. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, mais ses yeux étaient uniquement concentrés sur Lusca qui riait plus loin.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Note : Même si normalement, Harry, Hermione, etc... sont censés avoir 14 ans lors du Tournoi, l'auteur a choisi de leur donner deux ans de plus.

À cause de certains problèmes personnels, je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je le voulais dans la traduction, du coup j'ai pris pas mal de retard, je ne pourrais plus poster deux fois par semaines, mais seulement le dimanche. Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard.

On m'a demandé comment Harry avait su qu'il avait été choisi par la Coupe, et comme ce n'était pas vraiment expliqué, j'ai posé la question à l'auteur, qui m'a répondu qu'Harry avait reçu un courrier du Ministère pour le lui dire. Voilà, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous paraît peu clair, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous répondre.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction.

Bonne lecture !

 **Fourchelangue**

* * *

Chapitre 6

C'était une Lusca très heureuse qui revenait vers le château. Elle avait rendu visite à Charlie et aux dragons dans la Forêt Interdite, c'était toujours agréable de voir le Percepteur. Les dragons l'aimaient, c'était assez rare. Elle retrouva ses frères, et sourit alors qu'ils traversèrent Poudlard.

« La salle de bain du second étage, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Ginny. » Murmura Harry.

« Tu l'aime bien, pas vrai ? » Sourit Lusca. « Tu vas lui demander de t'accompagner au bal ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry sans détour.

« C'est bien. » Lui dit Logan alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de bain. « Elle est gentille, ouverte d'esprit, il n'y en a pas beaucoup des comme ça. En attendant, je suis coincé à me demander s'il y a des gars sympa ici. »

« Demandes à Blaise Zabini. » Suggéra Lusca, s'approchant de l'évier. « Tracey l'a mentionné, il n'a pas l'air de faire partie des abrutis. »

C'était vrai, Blaise était calme et réfléchi, avec une mère connue autant des sorciers que des créatures. Tracey leur avait parlé de lui quand Logan avait demandé si, par hasard, les filles ne connaitraient pas des gars décents à Poudlard, ou si tous étaient comme Ron.

 **« Ouvre-toi. »** Sifflèrent-ils en même temps, regardant dans l'évier. **« Escaliers. »** Un instant plus tard, les trois lamia glissèrent vers les couloirs froids de la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Ginny leur avait raconté l'histoire de sa première année, frissonnant de peur au souvenir, avec ses amis près d'elle et les triplés qui écoutaient attentivement. Elle avait été possédée par un journal qui, d'après ce qu'avaient deviné les triplés, abritait l'esprit de Voldemort. Lorsque, vers la fin de l'année, elle avait été faite prisonnière dans la Chambre, Luna, qui avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez elle, était allé voir Susan et Tracey, les deux seules, avec Hermione qui à cette période était pétrifiée, à être gentilles avec elle. Ensemble les trois filles avaient trouvé la Chambre grâce à un sort de traçage lancé par Susan, et un murmure en Fourchelangue de Luna (elle était plutôt douée pour l'imitation), et avaient découvert Ginny inconsciente et l'esprit de Tom qui se nourrissait de son énergie.

Tracey et Susan l'avaient alors combattu, esquivant le Basilic, qui, étrangement, avait fermé les yeux tout le temps qu'elles avaient été là. Luna avait pris le journal et l'avait lancé dans la gueule de l'énorme serpent. Elles ne savaient pas s'il avait du venin dans la bouche ou si c'était autre chose, mais Tom avait commencé à crier de douleur, puis disparut, réveillant automatiquement Ginny. Le Basilic s'était alors retiré vers une salle à l'arrière, les quatre n'avaient alors rien dit aux enseignants, qui les trouvèrent une heure plus tard dans l'infirmerie, mais au moins, Poudlard n'avait pas été fermé. Après cela, une fois Hermione guérie, les cinq filles étaient devenues inséparables.

* * *

Les triplés étaient très peinées pour Ginny, la possession était une pratique dangereuse pour l'hôte, en particulier s'ils étaient obligés de faire des choses de ce genre. Mais ils étaient aussi très intéressés par le Basilic qui était toujours dans la Chambre et qui n'en était pas sorti depuis. Ce soir, ils avaient décidé de le rencontrer.

À partir de la description des filles, ils pouvaient deviner que c'était un mâle, les femmes étant en générale d'un vert plus clair, mais elles avaient pu se tromper. Ils laissèrent leur deuxième paupière, sensée les protéger sous l'eau, glisser sur leur yeux, et sifflèrent.

 **« Noble Basilic, trois des tiens demandent audience ! »**

Un mur s'ouvrit en grand. Du fond sombre une tête immense émergea. Un corps massif glissa sur le sol en pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il encercle les triplés, qui rapprochèrent leur propre queue, dorée, bleue-verte et noire entremêlées. Ses écailles étaient d'un vert toxique lumineux, et il avait une crête rougeâtre sur la tête. Ses yeux restaient fermés.

 **« Pourquoi ferme tu les yeux, Noble Basilic ? »** Siffla Lusca.

 **« Je n'ai pas de deuxième paupière. »** Il était vieux, c'était clair, ça se voyait dans sa voix et sa longueur. Les serpents ne cessaient de grandir toute leur vie, mais leur croissance ralentissait passé un certain âge, douze mètres étant la moyenne si le Basilic était en bonne santé, c'était aussi la moyenne pour un lamia. **« Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal. »**

 **« Nous sommes des Lamia, Noble Basilic. »** Reprit respectueusement Logan. **« Nous avons notre propre protection. »** La paupière qui protégeait leurs yeux de l'eau et du vent les protégeait également du regard mortel d'un Basilic. À quoi servirait une reine incapable de regarder son roi dans les yeux ?

Ses grand yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent, sa tête descendant jusqu'à être au niveau des triplés. **« Alors c'est vous. Je n'avait pas senti de lamia depuis de nombreuses années. On m'appelait le roi, et vous la reine. »** Il sourit. **« Je sens la mer en toi, Fille des Eaux. J'entend l'écho d'une dirigeante dans ta voix. Tu est une Royale. »**

Lusca sourit. Les femmes lamia étaient plus fréquentes que les hommes, souvent plus fortes. Beaucoup étaient des élémentaires d'eau, mais seulement quelque unes pouvaient faire ce dont Lusca était capable, commander aux serpents. C'était un don rare, mais pas forcément réservé aux lamia. Il existait aussi parmi les oiseaux et divers mammifères. Lusca pouvait commander non seulement sa propre espèce, mais aussi les Ashwinders, les Dragons et les Basilics.

 **« C'est un honneur de te rencontrer. »** Répondit-elle. **« Mes frères et moi n'avions jamais rencontré de Basilic avant aujourd'hui. Quel est ton nom ? »**

 **« Cela fait longtemps que personne ne m'avait demandé cela. »** Murmura-t-il tristement. **« Je suis Makar. »**

* * *

Ils parlèrent longtemps, et durant cette nuit passée avec le serpent, ils découvrirent à quel point Makar regrettait la mort de Mimi Geignarde, et le fait d'avoir pétrifié des élèves. Des années d'isolement, passant la plupart de son temps à dormir, et à se nourrir en très petite quantité l'avait rendu facilement manipulable, alors quand Voldemort lui avait dit que des gens salissaient l'école sur laquelle son Salazar avait travaillé si dur pour construire, il perdit l'esprit. Avaler le journal lui avait permit de retrouver sa conscience.

Les triplés apprirent également que Serpentard, même s'il avait peur des dommages que pouvaient causer les moldus dans leur société, n'avait jamais haï les nés-moldus. Il craignait simplement leur influence, et souhaitait que les sang-purs ne soient pas trop associés aux « technologies » des moldus. Il était celui qui avait permis la création du Statut du Secret.

 **« J'avais promis de protéger les étudiants. »** Avait-il dit. **« Mais il fait tellement froid ici, c'est plus adapté pour les vôtres. »** Logan grimaça. Si son frère et sa sœur voulaient profiter de cette caverne froide et humide, lui s'en passerait. Il craignait l'eau beaucoup trop, il préférait largement les forêts. **« Je suis venu ici bas par nécessité, et je me suis endormis. Je suis un Basilic du désert, il me manque le soleil et la chaleur. »**

 **« Peut-être que quand nous partirons d'ici, nous pourrons t'emmener avec nous dans notre école. »** Suggéra Harry. **« Il fait souvent froid en Irlande, mais il y a une île pas loin, cachée du monde. Il fait très chaud là-bas, et c'est la maison d'une femelle Basilic nommée Pandra. On n'a jamais pu la rencontrer, mais les Fées ont créé cette île spécialement pour elle. Peut-être seront-ils capable de te permettre d'y vivre aussi ? Nous pouvons y ajouter les protections de Poudlard si tu as peur que quelqu'un atterrisse là-bas par hasard. »**

Makar était ravi. **« Cela serait merveilleux, jeune Harry. En attendant, seriez-vous d'accord pour m'apporter un peu de nourriture de temps en temps ? Les souris, les rats et les oiseaux qui viennent ici parfois ne sont pas très nourrissants. »**

Les triplés se renfrognèrent, leur nouvel ami n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis longtemps. « Edna. » Une petite elfe de maison vêtue d'une belle robe verte soignée, apparut dans un léger pop. Les elfes de maison étaient bien traités à Aspasia, autant ceux qui y travaillaient que leurs familles. Parfois, quand une personne pouvant apprendre la magie des elfes arrivait, c'était à eux de leur enseigner. Edna prenait soin de la Section Verte depuis des années, nettoyant les bêtises qu'ils faisaient parfois et faisant la cuisine, même si souvent un des adolescents la rejoignait pour ça. Son compagnon Charles était un potier, et il leur donnait souvent de belles tasses vertes.

Makar ferma les yeux, et Edna évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. Harry s'agenouilla pour être à sa taille. « Edna, voici Makar. Il n'a pas été très bien nourris depuis longtemps. » Cela attira très vite son attention. « Pourrait-tu lui apporter quelques grandes vaches et peut-être quelques moutons ? »

 **« Pas de moutons, s'il te plaît. »** Demanda Makar, les yeux toujours fermés. **« Leur laine me donne la nausée. Est-il possible d'avoir des vaches vivantes ? »**

Harry hocha la tête, puis se souvint que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. **« Oui, bien sûr. »** Il se tourna vers Edna. « Très bien, pas de moutons, alors. Des porcs à la place. On va dire trois vaches et trois porcs bien gras, vivants. Fait attention, il est né sans paupière de protection, mais il essaiera de ne pas te regarder. »

Edna hocha la tête. « Edna va apporter la nourriture à Monsieur Makar. » Elle grimaça légèrement. « Est-ce que Monsieur Serpent en aura besoin tous les jours ? »

Logan demanda à Makar, qui lui répondit. **« Je ne sais pas combien de fois par semaines j'ai besoin de manger. Cela fait longtemps. »**

 **« Alors juste pour aujourd'hui. Nous te rendrons visite plus tard dans la semaine, pour voir si nous pouvons établir un calendrier. Nous avons aussi deux amis serpent qui seraient ravis de te rendre visite si tu le souhaite. »**

 **« J'aimerai beaucoup. »**

Logan donna les instructions à Edna, qui disparut pour aller chercher la nourriture. Les triplés partirent, redevenant humains une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la salle de bains.

« Eh bien, c'était amusant. » Remarqua Lusca, et ses frères éclatèrent de rire.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Accepterais-tu de venir au bal avec moi ? »

Lusca cligna des yeux, étonnée, et leva la tête. Luna se tenait devant elle, Len le Nargole perché sur sa tête. Son regard était inhabituellement sérieux et direct. Lusca sourit et se redressa.

« Avec plaisir. » Elle prit la main de Luna dans la sienne et les deux commencèrent à marcher dans le château. Lusca lisait dans un coin du couloir à l'abris des regard avant que Luna ne vienne. « Je dois admettre que prise au dépourvu, je comptais te demander ce soir. »

Luna rit, un son lumineux qui fit aussitôt sourire Lusca. « Je suppose que je t'ai battu sur ce coup, jolie serpent. »

Lusca s'arrêta. « Tu es vraiment une voyante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna haussa les épaules. Les deux se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, le soleil brillait mais l'air était gelé, la neige tombant au sol. « Pas comme la plupart des gens le pensent. Je n'ai pas de visions. C'est juste que je sais des choses, parfois j'en sais beaucoup. »

« Sais-tu ce que nous sommes ? »

« Je pense que vous êtes des Lamia. » Luna avait baissé la voix jusqu'à seulement murmurer. « Ce sont les seuls serpents humanoïdes que je connais, les autres sont les Drakens, mais je ne pense pas que vous en soyez. »

« Tu as raison. » Répondit Lusca tout aussi doucement.

« Je peux voir ? » Demanda Luna, inclinant la tête. Len fut bousculé au mouvement.

« Attention, il va tomber ! » Rit la lamia. Luna reprit la même position. « Il aime s'assoir sur la tête des gens, et oui, tu peux, si ça ne te dérange pas de venir dans la forêt. » Luna hocha doucement la tête, et les deux marchèrent dans la neige assez loin dans les arbes pour ne plus voir le château. Lusca trembla à cause du froid, et se transforma.

Luna écarquilla les yeux. Lusca était magnifique sous cette forme. Ses cheveux d'or étincelaient sous le soleil, sa longue queue était de la plus belle nuance de bleu-vert que la voyante n'ait jamais vu. Elle s'enroula presque automatiquement autour d'un arbre à proximité, et Luna traça doucement les fines ailettes sur le côté.

Lusca frissonna, mais cette fois pas de froid. « La plupart des miens sont liés à l'eau, même si nous pouvons passer du temps sur terre sans problème. » Luna leva les yeux, elle pouvait voir de pâles cicatrices sur le cou de Lusca où, elle le supposait, se trouvaient les branchies, et des palmes entre ses longs doigts. Il y avait une légère inquiétude dans les yeux de la lamia, et Luna se hâta de la faire disparaître.

« Tu est très belle. » Dit-elle doucement, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser Lusca. La lamia ferma les yeux et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Luna, approfondissant le baiser. Elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour la jeune sorcière, encore plus que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Sal, et elle comptait bien la garder avec elle. Elle se recula finalement à contrecœur.

« Les lamia aiment beaucoup ou pas du tout. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas si je t'aime Luna, mais ce que je ressens y ressemble beaucoup en tout cas. »

Luna lui sourit. « Moi aussi. » Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, doucement, avant que Lusca, réticente, redevienne humaine, et qu'elles retournent vers le château.

« Pourquoi toutes les lamia ne sont pas liées à l'eau ? »

« Dans notre jeunesse, nous sommes comme des amphibiens. » Expliqua Lusca. « Nous pouvons vivre autant sur terre que dans l'eau. Parfois, s'il n'y a pas d'eau assez profonde autour d'un lamia, par exemple s'il nait dans une forêt, il perd ses branchies, ses nageoires afin de se développer pleinement dans son environnement, il n'en a tout simplement pas besoin, et c'est quelque chose que son corps sait. Mais il y a une autre cause. Mon frère, Logan, quand il était très jeune quelqu'un a essayé de le noyer. Il est terrifié par l'eau, et comme il n'était pas encore totalement développé, il a perdu ses branchies et nageoires. Il est un lamia de la terre. » Ses poings se serrèrent. « Ce que je peux détester cet homme. »

Luna prit les mains de Lusca dans les siennes, et les tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Main dans la main, les deux se dirigèrent vers Poudlard.

* * *

Harry sautillait presque d'excitation dans la salle commune de l'appartement que la Section partageait. « Tu es ridicule. » Sourit Connor depuis l'endroit où il était assis près de la fenêtre.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Ginny a accepté d'aller au bal avec moi. » Il aimait vraiment Ginny, elle était fougueuse et forte, avec un sort de _chauve-furie_ remarquable.

« C'est génial. » Connor regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. « Je pensais demander à Susan. Et je sais qu'Abner y va avec une des vélanes de Beauxbâtons. »

Harry le rejoignit vers la fenêtre. Lusca et Luna marchaient à travers le parc main dans la main. Il frissonna, le froid ne les dérangeait peut-être pas, sa sœur et lui, mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Lusca avait du vraiment vouloir voir la neige dans les arbres pour même penser à sortir. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles, elles faisaient un beau couple. Luna était aussi calme qu'une rivière au printemps, elle équilibrait bien la mer orageuse qu'était Lusca. Il se tourna vers Connor et vit un sourire triste sur son visage.

« Tu sais que ça ne serait jamais arrivé ? » Dit-il doucement.

Connor soupira. « Je sais. Je crois que j'espérais encore un peu. C'est idiot, vraiment. Je suis comme un frère pour elle, et elle ne peux pas, après... » Il trébucha sur ce mot. « Ça n'aurait jamais du se produire. »

Harry grimaça. « Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord. » Il sourit pour le soutenir et tendit la main. Connor la saisit et se redressa. « Allons à la Grande Salle, je meurs de faim et il y a une fille à qui tu dois demander quelque chose. »

Connor se mit à rire. « Dix galions qu'Hermione demande à Sal avant moi. »

« Deal ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Je voulais m'excuser de cet énorme retard, mais les dernières semaines ont été une vraie folie. J'ai été malade, puis c'était les vacances et je n'avais pas accès à internet, et ensuite j'ai du me faire opérer, alors pendant quelques temps je n'ai pas pu m'avancer dans la traduction, et je ne poste que si j'ai des chapitres d'avance.

Donc, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu continuer, je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal de publication (tous les dimanches).

De plus, vous avez du le remarquer, je reposte ce chapitre, parce que (je ne sais pas pourquoi), j'ai perdu une grande partie de la fin. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant, alors je le reposte, complet cette fois-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Connor perdit les dix galions, en effet, Sal avait proposé à Hermione une minute après que Connor ait demandé à Susan, qui rougit avant d'accepter, et le défia de trouver l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Abner, Lenora et les jumeaux étaient en pleine conversation avec des étudiantes vélanes de Beauxbâtons. Le reste de la Section étaient avec leurs amis de Poudlard, quand Tracey arriva avec Blaise Zabini.

« Les gars, voici un des rares Serpentard de mon année qui n'est pas un abruti fini. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir le rencontrer. » Elle s'assit, le poussant à s'assoir avec elle. Blaise, un adolescent aussi grand que les triplés avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et la peau tannée, hocha la tête dans leur direction. « Bonjour. »

Lusca tendit la main vers lui. « Lusca Serpentine. Ravie de te rencontrer. » Blaise déposa un doux baiser sur le dos de sa main et Lusca sourit. « C'est agréable de voir qu'il y a des gentlemen à Poudlard. » Dit-elle avant de retourner son attention vers Luna.

Harry et Logan offrirent leurs propres salutations, le baiser sur la main en moins bien sûr, et Logan lui demanda. « Ta mère est Adreana Zabini, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » Blaise attira vers lui un plat de ragoût de poisson, et s'en servit un peu dans son bol. « Pourquoi tu demande ? »

« Il y a du sang d'elfe sombres et d'elfes sylvestres dans la lignée d'Adreana. » Logan baissa la voix, de sorte que seul leur groupe puisse l'entendre. « Je me demandais ce que cela faisait de toi, par rapport à la puissance élémentaire. »

Blaise mâcha lentement sa nourriture, avant de répondre. « J'ai une facilité à manipuler les ombres et les plantes. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose avec les champignons vénéneux, mais je connais très bien leurs poisons. » Le sens caché était plus que clair, les qualités d'assassins étaient une autre chose très connue dans sa famille.

Logan ricana. « Je peux faire plusieurs choses avec les plantes et les champignons, ça dépend de leur disposition. Que sais-tu à propos des venins ? »

Cette question poussa les deux garçons dans une longue conversation sur l'utilisation des toxines animales contre celles des plantes, si l'une peut être plus efficace que l'autre, et laquelle peut être utilisée dans un degré moins fatale. Logan avait toujours eu une fascination pour les toxines en tout genre, qui pourrait s'expliquer par le fait que ses morsures étaient venimeuses. Ce trait n'était pas vraiment rare, et Blaise connaissait autant de chose sur les poisons que Logan sur les venins, la discussion continua bien après le déjeuner, ils acceptèrent même d'être partenaires pour le bal de Noël, sachant qu'au moins, ils ne s'ennuieraient pas durant la soirée.

* * *

Harry raccompagna Ginny jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. « Tu sais. » Dit-il doucement, même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. « Il y a une Draken à Aspasia, elle s'appelle Kendra. Elle est la sœur de la directrice, et extrêmement douée dans les arts de l'esprit. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant, mais pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? »

« Kendra est spécialisée dans la guérison de l'esprit. » Expliqua Harry. « Mon frère, ma sœur et moi avons du la voir pendant plusieurs mois quand nous sommes arrivés à Aspasia. Elle se soucie de tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide, et elle est un peu une grand mère pour nous. »

Ginny baissa les yeux. « Tu pense qu'elle voudra me voir ? »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et tourna délicatement le visage de Ginny vers lui. « Kendra ne refuse jamais d'aider une personne qui en a besoin. Même si nous n'étions pas amis, elle te prendrait sous son aile. » Il entoura ses bras autour de la plus jeune. « Tu a du être forte pendant très longtemps, Ginny, mais la possession, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois simplement te remettre. C'est choquant que personne ne t'ait fait voir un psychomage après cette épreuve traumatisante. Je veux t'aider. »

Impulsivement, Ginny se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Alors j'accepte de rencontrer ta grand-mère, Harry. » Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à arriver face à la Grosse Dame. « J'ai entendu la Section et certains de mes amis mentionner une bataille de boules de neiges, tu compte venir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Nous n'aimons pas vraiment le froid. » Répondit-il. « L'eau fraiche ne nous dérange pas, mais pour une raison quelconque, nous ne supportons pas très bien la neige. J'ai l'intention de faire une longue sieste près de la cheminée tout l'après midi. »

Ginny éclata de rire. « Tu me rappelle le chat qu'il y a chez moi. » Elle sourit, ignorant le _Hey !_ indigné que cria Harry alors qu'elle passait de l'autre côté du portrait. « Rendez-vous demain au bal ! »

* * *

La Section prit un moment dans la salle commune que Poudlard leur avait aménageait pour s'aider à mettre un touche finale sur leur tenue et à se complimenter les uns les autres. Puis, ils partirent tous chercher leurs cavaliers respectifs. Sur les douze étudiants, seuls Kora et Koren n'avaient pas de partenaires, mais c'était leur choix. Les jumeaux préféraient se mêler avec à peu près tout le monde sans contrainte, ils allaient partout sans vraiment se soucier de qui était avec eux, et il faudrait un certains temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent un compagnon qui puisse les calmer et leur permettre d'être eux-même.

Connor rencontra Susan devant le portrait de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée. « Comment tu nous a trouvé ? Nous avons réussi à garder l'entrée secrète au reste des élèves pendant des siècles. »

Connor sourit et pointa son nez. « L'odeur, vous être juste à côté des cuisines. » Il lui tendit son bras. « Prête à y aller, ma Dame ? » Susan rit doucement et glissa son bras entre le sien. « Tu es vraiment belle ce soir. »

Elle rougit légèrement. La robe qu'elle portait était rose pâle avec des traits bleus allant de sa taille jusqu'à l'ourlet du bas, étreignant parfaitement sa silhouette fine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés, mais deux boucles encadraient son visage souriant. Connor avait choisi une robe de sorcier d'un rouge profond avec un costume noir, et il tira de sa poche une rose bleue ciel pour la lui donner. Son sourire s'agrandit, et Connor se mit à rire quand elle plaça la rose sur la broche en or qu'elle avait utilisé pour maintenir ses cheveux.

* * *

Tracey et Daphne Greengrass sortirent des donjons ensembles, escortées par Blaise Zabini. Les deux filles avaient une relation cordiale, mais n'étaient pas vraiment amies, et Tracey avait été surprise de découvrir qu'Abner et Daphne étaient devenus amis depuis que la Section était à Poudlard. Les trois rencontrèrent leurs cavaliers en haut de l'escalier principal.

Abner et Laurence embrassèrent tout deux la main des filles, les faisant sourire, et remercièrent Blaise de les avoir accompagnées. Abner portait une chemise couleur saphir sous une robe de sorcier noire aux reflets argentés, et avait surprit le reste de la Section en domptant ses cheveux, normalement toujours en bataille, pour la soirée. La robe de Daphne aussi était bleue saphir, elle portait des boucles d'oreilles avec la même pierre. Abner remit à Daphne un bouquet de pensées violettes et de gysophiles, tirant un sourire à la surnommée Reine des Glaces.

Laurence portait le même type de bouquet, mais avec des pensées rouges foncées pour correspondre à la robe couleur rouille de Tracey. Un ruban rouge simple traversait les cheveux de la jeune fille, Laurence avait utilisé un même ruban pour tirer les siens en une queue de cheval, sa robe étaient couleur ambre sombre et noire.

Logan et Blaise partagèrent un sourire entendu. Le lamia portait une robe émeraude avec des serpents argentés brodés dessus. Celle de Blaise était d'un indigo profond, avec des fleurs de belladone tissées d'un très léger fil doré le long des manches. « Où sont ton frère et ta sœur ? » Demanda-t-il alors que les trois couples, car Connor et Susan venaient de les rejoindre, se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

« Ils sont allé chercher leurs copines bien sûr. Harry est un des champions, alors il doit ouvrir le bal. D'ailleurs, hier tu disais quelque chose à propos de champignons hallucinogènes, si je me souviens bien... »

* * *

« Harry Potter-Serpentine. »

« Neville Londubat. »

Les deux se serrèrent la main, Harry examinant attentivement le garçon qui avait proposé à Marline de l'accompagner. Il était grand avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux marron honnêtes, et légèrement musclé. Sa robe était vert forêt, avec des broderies de fleurs sombres traversant le tissu.

Marline effleura l'oreille de Harry. « Harry, tu compte me retenir encore longtemps ? »

Il poussa un faux soupir résigné. « Je suppose que je dois te laisser y aller. Prend bien soin d'elle, Londubat. »

« Je ne souhaite rien d'autre. » Fut sa réponse, son ton amusé presque complètement masqué par sa politesse. Marline sourit. Elle portait robe bleu océan, avec les manches bouffantes, un ruban blanc dans les cheveux avec des perles d'argent minuscules brodées dessus, et elle avait autour du cou un collier de coquillages. Neville lui remit un bouquet de muscaris et des dahlias, les fleurs bleues entourant les fleurs roses grâce à un fin ruban clair, et les yeux de Marline s'illuminèrent. Harry sourit doucement, Marline aimait énormément les fleurs, et il pouvait voir pourquoi ces deux-là s'entendaient si bien. Marline avait eu une vie semblable à la sienne, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur de voir quelqu'un rendre sa presque sœur si heureuse.

« Je sais. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à mieux te connaître, Neville. » Les deux garçons échangèrent des sourires plus aimables et Neville escorta Marline dans les escaliers.

« Ils sont mignons tous les deux. »

« Et toi, tu es absolument magnifique. » Dit Harry, se tournant vers Ginny. Sa robe, avec sa jupe en voile, était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, qui flottaient en cascade le long de son dos, entrelacés de fins rubans dorés. Cela semblait donner des reflets ambrés à ses yeux marron. Elle ressemblait à un esprit du feu, et Harry s'y connaissait en la matière, il avait grandit avec une salamandre.

Elle sourit. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Il avait laissé ses longs cheveux dénoués, et portait une robe noire, des serpents rouges et ors encerclaient ses manches. Il tira une rose écarlate de sa poche et l'épingla soigneusement à son épaule.

« Merci beaucoup. » Elle caressa doucement les pétales délicates avant qu'ils ne continuent leur chemin.

* * *

« Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sal.

Lusca leva les yeux vers son amie. Les yeux de la salamandre étaient brillant de compréhension, comme des charbons brûlants dans la nuit froide. « Je pense que oui.» Elle croisa doucement les bras. « Elle me rend plus calme. Elle apaise la tempête. »

« Nous ne pouvions pas le faire l'une pour l'autre. » Se remémora Sal. Lusca secoua la tête. Elles étaient toutes les deux sauvages, comme les flammes d'un incendie ou les vagues d'un ouragan, se bousculant pour devenir plus sauvages encore. Elles se disputaient plus en étant ensemble qu'en étant séparées.

« Hermione apaise tes flammes. » Une déclaration, pas une question.

« Ouais. » Il y eu un flottement, puis elle dirent en même temps : « Je suis contente pour toi. » Elles éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompe.

« Vous ne vous moquez pas de nous j'espère ? »

Hermione et Luna se tenaient à présent devant elles. La Gryffondor portait une robe de soie flottante, couleur pervenche, et elle semblait plus légère, peut-être était-ce l'absence de son sac en bandoulière qu'elle portait en permanence sur son épaule. Elle avait un nœud celtique au bout d'une chaîne en argent autour du cou. La robe de Luna était d'un bleu plus pâle avec des reflets argentés et d'autres sombres sur ses manches, ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage. Elle portait des bracelets d'argents sur chaque bras, et Len le Nargole était recroquevillé sur sa tête.

« Définitivement pas. » Dit finalement Sal une fois qu'elle eut complètement retrouvé sa voix. « Tu es très belle. »

Hermione rougit. « Toi aussi. » La robe de Sal était rouge-orangée, avec des teintes plus sombres ou plus claires selon l'endroit, et des perles dorées, ses cheveux tirés en arrière dans une longue queue de cheval, et une flamme d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux dorés. Des perles grenats reposaient à ses oreilles, semblables à des gouttes de sang.

Luna sourit à Lusca. La tenue de la lamia était comme la sienne, seule la couleur différait, une robe vert pâle avec des reflets or et des bracelets de bronze, des petits serpents plus sombres sur les manches. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une tresse tombant dans son dos. Un serpent d'or et d'argent reposait au creux de sa gorge.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Murmura Lusca, se déplaçant derrière Luna. La voyante sentit un métal froid se glisser autour de sa gorge. Quand elle revint devant elle, Luna examina le pendentif, une magnifique corbeau, les ailes déployées, au dessus d'une étoile filante et d'un croissant de lune.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Lusca semblait nerveuse, et Luna choisit de la rassurer en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Elles vont bien ensemble, pas vrai ? » Murmura Hermione. Sal hocha la tête, remplie de joie pour son amie.

Luna se recula, observant une Lusca légèrement hébétée avec un grand sourire. « Le Serpent et la Voyante, la flamme et les mystères. » Les quatre se mirent à rire, et allèrent ensemble vers la Salle.

* * *

Le bal était amusant pour la plupart de la Section. Lenora, à la grande surprise de ses amis, était accompagnée de Draco Malfoy. Daphne parla de lui à la Section, comment son père était bien connu comme un partisan de Voldemort, arrogant dans sa jeunesse, mais qui semblait avoir changé depuis, cessant d'être un stupide sang pur et devenant moins gamin en général. La Section se réservait un jugement pour plus tard, mais Lenora était une Vélane, ils faisaient confiance à son instinct, et puis, elle semblait d'amuser.

Lorah était avec Viktor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang, et Ella avec Seamus Finnigan, leurs accents irlandais à tous les deux ressortissant quand ils parlaient. Fleur, que la Section commençait à adorer, leur présenta Theodore Nott, un Serpentard étonnamment agréable avec un don pour les potions qui les plongea dans une profonde discussion sur l'utilisation des plumes pour les préparations. Les jumeaux se mêlèrent un peu au groupe mais passèrent la plupart de leur temps avec le professeur Flitwick, ravis de rencontrer deux jeunes qui en connaissaient autant sur les sortilèges et les charmes de protections.

Helena et Emma dansaient élégamment, chacune choquant les élèves en invitant Rogue à danser. Ron Weasley avait invité Lavande Brown, et avait eu une altercation avec Ginny et Hermione, à tel point que Lavande avait finit par le laisser pour aller voir son amie Parvati. Les deux jeunes filles éyaient maintenant en train de danser joyeusement avec des garçons de Durmstrang, Ron parti ailleurs fulminant, et Ginny et Hermione dansaient à nouveau, complimentant Harry et Sal pour avoir fait semblé Ron encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Lusca se fraya un chemin entre les danseurs vers Sal et Hermione, tirant Luna avec elle. Les quatre filles riaient, réussissant à mener une discussion plus ou moins sérieuse sur les serpent magiques tout en dansant, quand Lusca se pressa soudain contre Sal.

Le sortilège de découpe entailla profondément le flanc de Lusca, fendant sa robe et s'enfonçant dans le muscle. Elle jeta un regard criant de haine vers Ron Weasley, debout bêtement avec sa baguette tendue vers elle, puis les étudiants se retournèrent, choqués, quand l'adolescent fut jeté contre le mur derrière lui.

La Section se retrouva en quelques secondes autour de la jeune blessée, certains enseignants allèrent vers Ron. McGonagall semblaient sur le point d'exploser de colère.

« Cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor pour une attaque non provoquée à l'encontre d'un étudiant sans défense, et retenue avec moi tous les jours pour les deux prochains mois. À quoi avez-vous pu penser, Mr. Weasley, au nom de Merlin ! » Elle le tira debout par une oreille.

« Personnellement, je voudrais savoir pourquoi il y a de la glace dans ses cheveux. » Intervint Rogue d'une voix trainante.

« Parce que seul un imbécile attaque un élémentaire sans provocation. » Emma Rosemont surplombait le garçon, qui failli mouiller son pantalon à la vue des pupilles rouges sang de la vampire. « Vous être stupide, Mr. Weasley, et je veux des excuses pour mes enfants avant que je n'autorise Lusca à cesser de vous geler. Vous avez de la chance, elle n'a pas touché votre sang. »

Dumbledore regarda Ron de plus près. La peau du garçon était couverte de gel, ses lèvres bleues et ses dents claquaient. Un bol de punch avait été renversé sur sa robe et d'une manière ou d'une autre, la tache était complètement gelée. Autour d'eux, les liquides tremblaient dans leurs conteneurs, formant de la condensation sur les bols en verre. La température de la pièce avait chuté de manière drastique. « C'est votre étudiante qui fait ça ? »

Le sourire de la vampire refroidit encore plus l'atmosphère. « Et sachez qu'elle fait preuve de retenue. » Sur ces paroles, elle repartit vers son groupe.

Severus la rejoignit, forçant son chemin à travers la Section pour arriver près de Helena et Mme Pomfresh. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« À part si vous savez comment la soigner, sinon c'est non. » Répondit entre ses dents Helena. « Laurence... »

Le garçon hocha la tête et transforma quelques unes des décorations en bandages. Tracey regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux s'élargirent comiquement. « Hum, celui qui est en train de transformer la Grande Salle en banquise de l'Arctique devrait probablement arrêter. »

La température se réchauffa, le liquide congelé fondit rapidement. Severus reprit. « J'ai des potions qui pourront être utiles.

« Apportez-les dans notre salle commune, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. » Ordonna Emma. Connor prit Lusca dans ses bras, la lamia était glacée. Refroidir l'air la rendait froide elle aussi. La Section et leurs partenaires le suivirent, Logan et Harry jetèrent un dernier regard promettant vengeance à Ron Weasley en passant. Ginny aussi, lui lança un regard noir. « Je te lancerait une malédiction bien placée si je ne savais pas que Lusca a les choses en main. J'espère que la Beuglante que maman t'enverra sera suffisante pour te faire entrer du plomb dans le crâne. » Elle le quitta instantanément, laissant une salle pleine d'étudiants et d'enseignants choqués derrière elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Je tenais aussi à rappeler, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, que j'ai modifié le chapitre précédent, puisqu'en le postant, j'ai perdu plus de la moitié du chapitre (qui comprend quand même le bal qui est plutôt important). Alors pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, je vous encourage à commencer par lire le chapitre 8, sinon, sans la fin, vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose à celui-là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Neville observait la Section verte. Certains marchaient de long en large, d'autres jouaient nerveusement avec des babioles ou avec l'ourlet de leurs robes. Harry et Logan portaient chacun un serpent sifflant enroulé autour de leur cou et se tenaient les mains, sans doute pour se retenir mutuellement de se précipiter dans la pièce où Helena et le professeur Rogue soignaient Lusca. Il évitait de regarder Draco Malfoy et Theodore Nott, les deux Serpentard n'étaient plus aussi hostiles qu'avant mais pas pour autant amicaux. À ses côtés, Marline émit un léger frisson, et il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Emma était assise sereinement près du feu. Le visage de l'Ancienne Vampire était calme, posé, mais derrière son masque elle était furieuse. Comme Helena elle considérait la Section comme sa famille, et tout le monde à Aspasia faisait passer la famille avant tout. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et elle se leva, chassant d'un signe de main les regards inquiets de quelques élèves. Quand elle vit qui c'était, elle fit un pas en arrière.

Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole. « Est-ce que Miss Serpentine va bien ? »

Cette question la rendit encore plus admirable pour Emma, qui respectait déjà beaucoup la professeur de métamorphoses, mais elle jugeait la punition donnée à Ron Weasley loin d'être assez forte. « Ma femme et votre Maître des Potions s'occupent d'elle en ce moment. La blessure est profonde, mais ils sont qualifiés pour cela, et ce n'est pas un simple _Diffindo_ qui va arrêter Lusca. »

Dumbledore fredonna d'un air pensif. La créature était puissante, il pouvait le voir très clairement. La glace s'accrochait toujours à Ronald, fondant seulement en partie, même avec les puissants sorts de réchauffement, et le gelait à nouveau presque instantanément. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était. « Je crains, Mrs. Rosemont, que la malédiction que votre étudiante a jeté à Mr. Weasley n'a pas cessé. »

Emma leva un sourcil. « Elle aurait dû ? »

« Bien sûr ! Elle est soignée, Mr. Weasley a été réprimandé et a l'ordre de ne plus l'approcher, il ne devrait plus y avoir de glace sur sa peau. »

Le sourire de la vampire était glacial. « Il a de la chance, la punition que vous lui avez donné, une perte de points et des retenues, c'est très peu ! »

« Je l'ai aussi suspendu pendant deux semaines, et l'ai retiré de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je suis sûre que sa mère voudra avoir une conversation avec lui. » Ajouta le professeur McGonagall.

« Pourquoi est-il chanceux ? »

« J'approuve votre punition, professeur. » Son expression, grâce à de nombreuses années de pratique, demeura calme. « Il a de la chance, directeur Dumbledore, parce que la dernière personne qui a attaqué la famille de Lusca a perdu sa main et son pied droit et ne peux plus utiliser les membres de l'autre côté, et a eu de nombreux dommages internes. Il lui a fallu toutes ces années pour lui apprendre à ne plus faire de tels dégâts irréversibles, le fait qu'elle ait prit le sort à la place de Salamat et que votre étudiant soit un imbécile n'aide pas. Si vous voulez que sa malédiction s'arrête, et je vous jure qu'elle peut la maintenir durant une longue période, quelle que soit la distance, je vous suggère de dire à votre étudiant que des excuses publiques pour mes deux élèves sont requises. S'il le fait, je vous promets qu'aucun de mes jeunes n'agira pour se venger. »

« Vous être très violente, Mrs. Rosemont. J'ai peur que vous menaciez la sécurité de mes élèves. »

« Albus ! » S'exclama McGonagall. « Cette jeune fille a réagi à une attaque non provoquée de manière tout à fait raisonnable ! S'il y a une personne qui menace la sécurité des élèves c'est Mr. Weasley et vous pour avoir été assez fou pour laisser Harry chez les Dursley cette nuit de novembre ! »

« C'était vous ? » S'écria tout à coup Emma. Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers elle et firent un pas en arrière. « Vous l'avez laissé avec ces _gens_ ? »

« Il avait besoin de la protection de sa famille de sang. » Sa réponse fut instantanée, méprisante. « C'était le meilleur endroit pour lui, et c'était stupide de votre part de l'y retirer ! »

« Quand Helena l'a trouvé, il pensait que son nom était Monstre. » Seuls des siècles de pratiques l'empêcha de laisser éclater sa rage. « Il lui a fallu des mois avant qu'il ne nous fasse confiance, des années avant qu'il ne vienne à nous de lui-même quand il avait des problèmes plutôt que d'essayer de les résoudre seul. Harry est ma famille, Albus Dumbledore, et vous l'avez placé avec des gens qui avaient l'habitude de le battre jusqu'au sang. » Le vieux directeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Emma continua sans y faire attention. « Rien ne peut excuser ce que vous avez fait, surtout quand on sait que vous ne l'avez pas surveillé pour vous assurer qu'il allait bien. Si nous découvrons que vous étiez au courant de ce qu'ils lui faisaient, et que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher, alors vous pouvez prier tous les dieux que vous connaissez parce que je viendrais vous tuer de mes propres mains. » Sur ces mots, elle retourna vers la salle commune et claqua la porte au nez des deux professeurs.

* * *

Les yeux d'Helena se posèrent aussitôt sur Emma quand la vampire entra dans la salle. La dernière fois que la selkie avait vue son amante aussi visiblement en colère, elles avaient parlé des gens qui avait blessé Marline. La vampire de laissait jamais ses ennemis voir sa rage, à moins qu'elle ne soit sur le point de les tuer. « Que se passe-t-il, Amour ? »

Emma sourit en entendant le terme, et s'avança rapidement dans la pièce pour venir embrasser fermement sa femme. Elle avait besoin de son soutien. « Plus tard. Comment va Lusca ? »

Helena lui fit un sourire soulagé et se tourna vers les jeunes, elle avait été sur le point de parler quand Emma était revenue. « Lusca s'en remettra. L'entaille était profonde, elle a coupé une partie du muscle externe de son estomac, mais n'a pas complètement perforé l'organe. Les potions de Severus ont été étonnamment utiles. Je vais tous vous laisser la voir, mais rapidement, elle a besoin de repos. »

Harry et Logan étaient dans les escaliers que le château avait fait apparaître à peine la phrase finie, Luna sur leurs talons. Le reste de la Section les suivirent avec moins de précipitation, mais tout autant d'inquiétude. Harry et Logan étaient peut-être les plus proches de Lusca, mais elle était comme une sœur pour eux tous, une sœur qui avait été blessée en protégeant une autre sœur.

Sal passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, la sorcière sentait son corps pressé contre le sien comme un chauffage. La salamandre prit la main de Lusca et lui dit, avec un sourire taquin : « Je suppose que maintenant nous sommes quittes. »

Lusca rit faiblement. Harry et Logan, déjà sous les couvertures de son côté non blessé, sourirent chaleureusement. Si Lusca pouvait rire, c'est qu'elle allait bien. Les élèves de Poudlard, qui les avaient suivi, les regardèrent s'installer avec un certaine confusion. Les trois adolescents se présentaient comme des triplés, c'était normal pour eux ?

Après quelques minutes, Helena les chassa tous et se tourna vers Lusca. « Tu veux une potions de sommeil ? »

La lamia secoua la tête. « Je dormirais très bien sans. » Répondit-elle alors que ses paupières se fermaient déjà. Helena regarda Luna, ses petites mains serrant celles de Lusca.

« Tu comptes retourner à ton dortoir ? »

La blonde répondit par la négative, assise sur un grand fauteuil près du lit et rejoignit rapidement les lamia dans le royaume de Morphée. Helena sourit et posa une couverture sur la jeune voyante. Elle posa son regard sur Ginny et Blaise et réfléchis. Ginny était en train de devenir quelqu'un d'important pour Harry et elle espérait que Logan trouverait un compagnon en Blaise. Elle les appréciait tous les deux.

« C'est normal. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Blaise, perdu.

« Qu'ils s'endorment ensemble. Ils le faisaient constamment quand ils étaient enfants, c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient de se sentir en sécurité. De ce que je sais, il n'ont jamais cessé, à moins que l'un d'eux passe la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Nous sommes tous une famille et mes jeunes sont comme des frères et sœurs, mais ces trois là sont... eh bien, ils sont les triplés. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Ses frères et elle étaient une famille, mais elle était plus proche de certains d'entre eux que des autres, et les jumeaux étaient presque inséparables. « J'ai des frères jumeaux, Fred et George. Je comprend. »

* * *

Severus signait des autorisations pour tous les étudiants. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas un problèmes, mais le bal était terminé depuis un moment, et il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, il le savait pertinemment. Draco, Theodore et Blaise escortèrent Daphne et Tracey dans les donjons, Neville, Ginny et Seamus allèrent vers la tour Gryffondor. Susan et Hermione allèrent avec Connor et Sal, la première parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis et la deuxième parce que quelqu'un venait d'attaquer Sal et que la Section ne la laisserait pas sortir sans l'un d'entre eux. Krum retourna à son bateau, mais pas sans embrasser passionnément Lorah avant de partir. Le maître des potions ne put que sourire en les regardant tous. Il appréciait la Section bien malgré lui, et il aimait la joie qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Emma et Helena quand elles voyaient leurs petits rencontrer des amis qui resteraient toute leur vie.

Il avait cependant de mauvaises nouvelles à leur dire. « Avez-vous entendu parler de Sirius Black ? »

Deux paires d'yeux impassibles se tournèrent vers lui. « Il était le parrain de Harry. Il a soit-disant trahi ses amis, les parents de Harry en les vendant à Voldemort, et s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y a trois ans. »

« Comment ça, soit-disant ? » Demanda Severus. Il connaissait la vérité maintenant, mais la plupart du monde sorcier non.

« Quand il s'est échappé, nous avons étudié en profondeur la situation. » Expliqua Emma. « Nous avons posé des questions à certains Mangemorts à Azkaban. » Comment elles avaient réussi ça, il l'ignorait. « Bellatrix Lestrange ne connaissait pas le vrai traître, mais elle savait que son cousin n'aurait jamais suivi Voldemort. Nous recherchons Black depuis trois ans. »

« Black est un animagus. » Répondit Rogue. « James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, qui est encore en vie, en étaient aussi. Ils ont appris à se changer en animaux afin de pouvoir aider leur ami, Remus Lupin, quand il se transformait. C'est un loup-garou. »

Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes ajouter mentalement cette information au dossier qu'elles rassemblaient derrière leurs boucliers d'Occlumencie. Pour avoir testé les-dits boucliers avec leur permission il savait qu'elles étaient douées. « Black est au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix sous les ordres de Dumbledore, à contre-coeur je dois dire. Lupin passe le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas allés voir Harry, mais ils l'ont cherché. »

« Est-ce que l'un de ces hommes savent que Harry est ici ? » Demanda Helena.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Aucune raison pour qu'ils ne sachent pas. Si personne ne leur a dit, ce qui est peu probable, ils l'auront quand même vu dans la gazette. »

« Alors demain, nous irons les voir. » Dit Helena de manière décisive. Severus hocha la tête.


	11. Chapter 11

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Lusca tenait entre ses mains la petite figurine de lamia, ses doigts caressant doucement ses lisses écailles. Sculptés dans de la pierre stéatite avec des incrustations de bronze, trois petits lamia étaient le cadeau que Sal avait offert aux triplés, qui eux, avaient donné à la salamandre un collier fait de coraux rouge et or. Pour le reste de leurs frères et sœurs, ils avaient nettoyés des coquilles d'huitres et avaient peint des paysages et animaux. Emma et Helena avaient reçu des bracelets assortis avec des perles argentées.

Leurs amis de Poudlard eurent, eux, des coquilles d'abalone, elles avaient beau être assez communes, les triplés savaient que les sorciers n'en avaient jamais vus auparavant. Lusca les avaient enchantés pour qu'ils soient toujours remplis d'eau fraîche (sauf quand ils étaient à l'envers, ils ne se rempliraient que lorsqu'ils étaient remis dans le bon sens). De leur part à tous les trois, Logan reçu des bracelets sculptés d'or, de cuivre pour Lusca et d'argent pour Harry, tous en forme de serpent. Ils leur permettaient de communiquer entre eux où qu'ils soient.

Logan, après avoir longtemps réfléchi pour savoir si oui ou non il devait offrir un cadeau à Blaise, lui donna finalement une jeune plante rosaire, ainsi que les instructions sur comment en prendre soin et son utilisation. Elles étaient très toxiques et ne poussaient pas en Europe ; en fait, Logan ne les connaissait que parce que le guérisseur d'Aspasia était passionné par les plantes exotiques. Blaise avait été ravi au point qu'il lui avait été difficile de rester calme. Il avait alors offert à Logan un livre détaillant les nombreuses utilisations, autant médicinales que dangereuses, des plantes et champignons à travers le monde.

Ginny avait reçu une boîte de farces et attrapes par Fred et George, qui avaient aussi envoyé de la part de Charlie une griffe de dragon attachée à une poignée pour faire un couteau. Il l'avait créée, avec la permission du-dit dragon, après sa mort. C'était son cadeau pour Harry, qui, elle l'avait découvert, aimait les armes fabriquées avec des griffes ou des crocs. En retour, il lui avait offert un livre sur différents serpents magiques qu'elle avait dévoré avec avidité. Il s'avérait que Ginny avait des affinités avec les créatures magiques, et voulait les étudier en sortant de Poudlard.

Sal donna à Hermione un livre sur la magie élémentaire, elle pensait qu'Hermione avait le potentiel pour apprendre la magie de la terre. Hermione avait obtenu pour Sal deux carnets vides et des crayons à dessin, la salamandre ayant un don pour le dessin.

Emma et Helena offrirent à leurs élèves des bonnets tricotés, excepté pour Sal, qui reçu des sandales tissées. Aucun vêtement contre le froid n'était nécessaire pour un élémentaire de feu. C'était une tradition, un vêtement pour Noël. Elles avaient également trouvé pour Severus quelques matériaux de potions rares de la part des créatures d'Aspasia avant que les trois adultes se dirigent vers le Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Severus ne pouvaient leur dire où ils étaient, mais il les transplana sur le palier et ouvrit la porte avec un sort très simple. Il esquiva celui brillant qui vola jusqu'à lui au moment où il entra et en envoya un à son tour.

Il y eu une sorte de jappement, et il regarda brièvement derrière lui pour voir que les deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient cachées derrière la jambe de troll à l'entrée. Une tête brune passa l'encadrement de la porte.

« Severus ? »

« À quoi pensais-tu, Lupin ?! » Grogna Severus en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. « Le sort d'attache est très douloureux ! »

« Nous pensions que c'était Dumbledore. » Répondit soigneusement le loup-garou, en sortant dans le couloir. Il tenait sa baguette librement dans sa main, ses yeux ambrés tranchants. « Qui est avec toi ? »

« La famille de Harry. »

Black apparu de derrière le mur en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, mais ses yeux étaient fixés uniquement sur Severus. « Tu as vu Harry ? » Son désespoir était clair.

« Il est notre fils. » Répliqua Helena, debout derrière la jambe de troll, et se dirigea vers les deux hommes jusqu'à être à une trentaine de centimètres d'eux. Emma resta en arrière, regardant alors qu'Helena grimaçait, les bras croisés. « Et vous feriez mieux d'avoir une très bonne raison de ne pas vous être montré quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, et encore une meilleure pour ne pas avoir veillé sur lui comme vous auriez du. »

« Je peux voir pourquoi vous l'aimez. » Murmura Severus à Emma qui lui rendit un sourire carnassier.

Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Suivez-nous en cuisine. Nous avons besoin de parler. » Il s'éloigna, la tête baissée. Ils le suivirent, et Remus sortit quelques bièraubeurre du placard, ils en prirent tous une, sauf Emma.

« Je n'ai pas de bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir pris Harry cette nuit-là. » Commença Sirius. Les deux femmes restèrent complètement immobiles, leurs yeux noirs et marron fixés dans ses yeux gris. « J'ai vu les corps de mes deux meilleurs amis, j'ai vu mon filleul dans les bras de Hagrid et j'ai pété les plombs. Je savais que Peter était le traître. Alors j'ai donné à Hagrid ma moto, j'ai fait confiance à Dumbledore pour prendre soin de Harry et je suis allé trouver Peter. Je voulais le tuer, mais il a crié à toutes les personnes présentes que j'avais trahi James et Lily, et il a fait exploser la rue avant de disparaître avec les autres rats dans les égouts. » C'est en gros ce qu'il avait dit à ces intelligentes jeunes filles quand elles l'avaient trouvées durant leur troisième année. « Nous pensions qu'il était le moins intelligent, le plus lâche de nus tous, et il nous a tous piégé avec ça, j'ai perdu la tête, je me suis mis à rire. Puis les Aurors sont apparus et m'ont emmené à Azkaban sans procès. »

Helena grimaça. Elle détestait les Détraqueurs, avait eu tellement beaucoup de mauvaises expériences avec eux qu'elle ne pouvait que se sentir désolée pour lui, sachant qu'il était innocent. « Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu à Poudlard ? Vous avez forcément entendu parler de Harry avec le Tournoi. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que je serais venu si j'avais pu ?! » S'écria Sirius. « J'aurais été là dès son arrivée ! »

Remus saisit l'épaule de Sirius, le gardant fermement assis sur sa chaise. L'autre homme respirait lourdement et prit une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre. Le loup-garou se tourna vers les trois autres. « Nous avons lu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la gazette bien sûr. » Dit-il doucement, mais sa voix était pleine de haine. « Nous avons contacté Dumbledore, pour lui demander de nous laisser utiliser sa cheminée... c'était la façon la plus rapide, mais il a scellé la maison et volé nos baguettes. Nous utilisons celles de la famille de Sirius. Et même en tant que Lord Black, il n'a pas été en mesure de rompre le sort. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. »

Severus se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Dumbledore a vu que Harry ne serait pas facile à contrôler. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de te contrôler non plus, Black. »

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas vous appeler par vos prénoms les enfants ! » Claqua Remus.

Severus cligna des yeux avant de se rappeler que la pleine lune était seulement dans deux jours. « Sirius alors. Les Black sont bien versés dans l'art de l'esprit, et tu ne peux pas être contrôlé Remus. Les loup-garous sont résistants aux sorts de mémoire, même si un suffisamment puissant pourrait marcher, il a probablement pensé qu'il était trop risqué de vous ajouter à la situation, alors il s'est assuré que vous ne pouviez pas y participer. »

« Notre confiance en lui était déjà en train de tomber. » Répondit Remus, libérant enfin l'épaule de Sirius. « C'était une mauvaise idée de le contacter en premier lieu. » L'animagus entrelaça leurs doigts cicatrisés. Severus leva un sourcil.

« Eh bien, au moins vous vous être enfin avoués ce que vous ressentiez. » Remus rougit légèrement.

« Pourquoi ne pas chercher Harry ? » Demanda Helena à Remus. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je faisais confiance à Dumbledore. Il m'avait convaincu que Harry serait en sécurité et qu'un loup-garou serait une mauvaise compagnie pour un petit garçon. Je le croyais moi-même. » Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Je ne sais pas jusqu'au mois dernier qu'il avait utilisé des sorts de compulsion sur moi. »

« Comment avez-vous trouvé Harry ? » S'enquit Sirius.

« J'étais partie cueillir des herbes à Surrey. Je l'ai trouvé seul dans un parc alors que je partais. » Commença Hermione. « J'ai remarqué qu'il parlait à un serpent. Je lui ai proposé de l'emmener à Aspasia. » Devant leurs regards confus, elle ajouta. « L'école des Créatures et Magies Rages. »

Sirius soupira de soulagement et se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil. « Alors Harry est un lamia. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda Helena.

« C'est dans la lignée des Black. » Répondit-il. « Alors. Ça ne se manifeste pas pour tout le monde, mais il arrive que, suite à de longues périodes de stress intenses, l'héritage apparaisse chez un sorcier, nous faisant croire que tous, ou presque, avons le gène, mais pas tout le monde nait avec. La grand-mère paternelle de Harry était une Black, il doit l'avoir obtenu d'elle. » Il fit une pause, puis dit doucement. « Je l'ai développé quand j'étais à Azkaban. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut voir ? » Demanda Emma. Sirius cligna des yeux, puis se leva, repoussant sa chaise. La partie inférieure de son corps sembla se transformer, puis au lieu de ses jambes il y avait une queue de neuf mètres d'une couleur ébène brillante. Ses écailles étaient ternes et Helena fut soudain frappée par le fait que Sirius n'était pas du tout en bonne santé. Remarquant les cernes sous les yeux de Remus, elle comprit que tous les deux avaient besoin de soins physiques et psychologiques.

« Oh, génial. Maintenant, il me faut un nouveau pantalon. » Murmura Sirius. Tout à coup, sa tête se releva brusquement. « Une minute, revenez en arrière. Vous avez dit Surrey ? » Devant son signe de tête, il grogna et frappa sa main contre le mur. « Ce salaud ! Il a donné l'enfant de Lily à Petunia ?! »

« Pardon ? » Remus eut le souffle coupé. « Elle déteste autant sa sœur que la magie ! Elle n'est même pas venue au mariage de James et Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu penser ce vieux fou ? »

« Nous vous ramenons à Poudlard. » Dit fermement Helena, son ton net ne laissant aucune place à une quelconque discussion. « Emballez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Vous pouvez rompre le sort qui nous empêche de sortir ? » Demanda Remus. Helena regarda Emma qui hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas une sorcière, mais j'en connais un rayon sur l'analyse des sorts. Je dirais à Helena et Severus ce qu'ils devront faire. »

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'étage, leur disant qu'ils ne prendraient pas longtemps, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup à récupérer. Emma se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Le sort est lié à la Maison en tant que location de l'Ordre du Phénix, et pas comme propriété de la Famille Black. Sirius serait probablement en mesure de contourner cet obstacle s'il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à la maison ce qu'il fallait changer, alors que certains endroits ont besoin de précision. Le sort est sensé les garder tous les deux, et seulement eux, à l'intérieur, mais il alertera Dumbledore si quelqu'un entre. Je suis surprise, en fait, qu'il ne se soit pas encore manifesté. »

« Eh bien ne poussons pas notre chance ! » Répondit Severus, sortant sa baguette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Remus étaient en chemin pour voir l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis près de quinze ans.


	12. Chapter 12

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Sirius et Remus accompagnèrent les trois professeurs à Poudlard. Juste à l'extérieur des portes du château, Emma saisit quelque chose dans l'air, devant ses yeux.

« J'étais sûre que c'était toi, Rita. » Dit-elle, plaçant l'insecte sur l'épaule d'Helena. La selkie lui lança un faux regard noir alors qu'elle désillusionnait leurs invités, et les cinq entrèrent dans le château.

Ils firent leur chemin sans difficulté jusqu'à la salle commune fournie par Poudlard et entrèrent dans un chaos phénoménal.

Helena enleva son sort de sur le loup-garou et le lamia, révélant des visages abasourdis. Elle sourit, et se tourna vers Sal et Hermione. « Pouvez-vous me dire ce que sont les triplés maintenant, Miss Granger ? »

« Des lamia. » Exhala la Serdaigle, les yeux écarquillés. « Ne sont-ils pas rares ? »

« Oui, bien sûre, mais il y en a plus que tu ne le penses. » Sourit Sal. « Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer. »

Le 'ça' était un mélange d'écailles, de fourrures et de peau alors que plusieurs des jeunes de la Section jouaient à la lutte. Des écailles bleu-vert (Lusca) et or (Logan). La fourrure était Connor, et Abner et Lorah les avaient apparemment rejoints. Du vent frôla Helena, les jumeaux.

Le coléoptère posé sur son épaule sauta et d'un seul coup, Rita Skeeter se tenait devant eux. « Combien de temps avant que Lusca fasse sortir son rang ? »

« Difficile à dire. » Répondit Emma, les yeux sur le tas de chair qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. « Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il, Harry ? »

Le lamia était assis avec Ginny près du feu, hors de portée des lutteurs. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, dix minutes, peut-être plus. »

« Bientôt alors. » Intervint Marline en entrant dans leur chambre. « Salut, Rita, c'est bon de te voir. » Elle serra brièvement la femme dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers les étrangers. « Marline, Métamorphe. »

« Remus Lupin, Loup-Garou. » Répondit-il, un peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de métamorphes en dehors des loup-garous, l'espèce de Marline était très rare.

« Sirius Black, Lamia. » Il avait enseigné à Remus les salutations d'usage. Les yeux de Marline se firent tranchants.

« Vous êtes le parrain de Harry. »

Sa réponse fut noyée par un cri dans la pile. « Nous n'avez pas peur qu'ils puissent se faire mal ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Sal haussa les épaules. « Ils jouent simplement à se battre les uns contre les autres. Nous avons tous un bon contrôle, et il n'y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit de pire que quelques brûlures ou éraflures. Enfin, Laurence s'est cassé le bras une fois, mais Connor connait mieux sa force maintenant. »

Sirius sentit alors une agitation de pouvoir, le genre qui n'appelait pas sa magie mais le serpent qui était en lui. Cela finit très vite, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler les mots de Rita au sujet de faire sortir son rang.

De l'eau glissa depuis la salle de bains, encerclant les joueurs éparpillés. Rita grimaça et Emma posa une main sur la main de la femme. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Lusca sait ce qu'elle fait. »

L'eau sépara le groupe et les maintint en place. Sirius vit un vampire accroché la tête en bas, le liquide se repliant de manière à ressembler aux ailes d'une chauve-souris, une sorcière enveloppée dans un cocon fermement posé au sol, un loup ficelé comme une dinde sur une table, et un lamia à la queue dorée suspendu au plafond par des sortes de cordes humides. De minces courants semblèrent pourchasser quelque chose d'invisible dans l'air avant de recouvrir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, formant la silhouette d'un homme ailé et le gelant.

« À genoux devant votre reine ! » S'écria dramatiquement la lamia qui se tenait devant eux. Sirius dut résister au désir ardent de lui obéir.

« J'aimerais bien, mais tu vois, je suis un peu entravé là. » Répondit sèchement le vampire. « Une chauve-souris, sérieusement ? »

« Tu gâches tout mon plaisir ! » Avec un soupir théâtral, la lamia commença à laisser échapper sa magie. L'enveloppe glacée se brisa, révélant deux personnes ailées, un frère et une sœur vu leur ressemblance, qui semblaient à peine solides. Ils flottaient sur le sol comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. Le loup rejeta ses liens quand ils se desserrèrent et il sauta de la table, reniflant le sol. La sorcière se redressa, enlevant des tâches invisibles de sa robe.

« Je savais que j'aurais du emmener quelques vignes. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas les endommager. » Fut la réponse joyeuse de la lamia qui libéra une partie de la queue dorée de celui qui était toujours pendu, le laissant retomber au sol et glisser sur le côté avant qu'elle ne fasse tomber sans délicatesse le vampire. Ce dernier glapit alors que sa tête se trouvait à quelques centimètres le sol.

« C'est ta vengeance pour le coup du petit déjeuné, pas vrai ? »

Son sourire carnassier lui répondit alors que toute l'eau tourbillonna autour de la belle lamia avant de retourner de là où elle venait. Le vampire s'était facilement arrêté pour éviter de se prendre le sol en plein visage, et il grogna en se repositionnant sur ses pieds.

« Les triplés ! » Appela Emma, l'amusement évident dans sa voix. Les deux lamia se glissèrent vers elle, vite rejoints par un autre étudiant.

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs continrent à peine leurs halètements. Harry ressemblait tellement à James, de ses cheveux en bataille à sa carrure grande et longiligne. Ses yeux cependant, des émeraudes révélant un esprit vif, étaient ceux de Lily.

« Voici Lusca, » La lamia aux écailles sombres hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur Sirius. Savait-elle qui il était, ou en tant que reine pouvait-elle détecter qu'il était lui aussi un lamia ? « Logan, » Le jeune à la queue dorée sourit joyeusement. « Et je suis sûre que vous reconnaissez Harry. Les enfants, je vous présente Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. »

Les yeux semblables à des diamants avec des pupilles fendues comme celles d'un serpent se fixèrent sur lui avec une intensité déconcertante. « Transforme toi ! » C'était le commandement d'une reine et il était incapable de refuser.

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, Sirius se retrouva à déchirer son pantalon alors qu'il prenait sa forme reptilienne. La Section l'observa en silence. Lusca fit un geste vers la cheminée. « Venez. Racontez nous votre histoire. »

* * *

Poudlard augmenta la taille de la cheminée jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place sur une grande partie du mur. Harry les rejoignit sous sa forme lamia, tandis que Sirius leur disait tout ce qu'il avait révélé aux adultes. Hermione admirait l'éclat de leurs écailles, de l'or brillant au bleu-vert jusqu'au noir de jais en passant par un ébène plus terne. Était-il en bonne santé ?

La Section regardait Sirius tout au long de son récit, quand il eut fini tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. « Tu as été imprudent. » Déclara lentement le sombre lamia. « Et étant donné le nombre de personnes que Lusca, que je n'aurais jamais rencontré si tu n'avais pas été si imprudent, a blessé dans une crise de rage, je ne peux pas te blâmer. Et tu n'as pas cessé de me chercher jusqu'à ce que tu sois emprisonné dans ta propre maison par Dumbledore. Je te pardonne. » Sirius poussa un soupire soulagé et sourit en même temps. « Remus... tu as été manipulé par Dumbledore et tes propres peurs. Nous te pardonnerons, mais tu dois nous laisser t'apprendre à accepter ton loup avant que nous puissions te pardonner totalement. » Remus hocha la tête. C'était bien plus que les deux hommes avaient espéré.

« Maintenant que tout cela est mis de côté, » Logan sourit et se glissa vers Rita Skeeter. Il la serra dans ses bras. « Salut Maman. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha encore plus, si possible. « Rita Skeeter est ta mère ? »

« Logan Skeeter-Serpentine. » Expliqua Lusca. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Ses articles sont vraiment... mordants, pour être polie. »

Logan éclata de rire. « Un trait que j'ai hérité d'elle. » Il se tourna vers sa mère, qui était saluée par le reste de la Section. « Tu es prête à faire des dégâts, maman ? »

Elle eut un sourire très serpentesque envers son fils, alors même qu'elle n'était pas une lamia. « Qui devons-nous démolir via les médias ? »

« Albus Dumbledore ! » Répondit Lusca, avec l'air majestueux et la ruse d'un serpent. « Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on expose certaines de ses pratiques les plus obscures au grand public. »


	13. Chapter 13

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

L'arrivée du courrier du matin n'était généralement pas annonciateur d'un silence de plomb, et Dumbledore n'en compris la cause que lorsque McGonagall lui plaça un exemplaire de la gazette sous le nez.

« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? » Son accent s'accentua sous le coup de la colère.

 _Les Grands Méfaits d'Albus Dumbledore_

 _Nous avons tous entendu parlé du Survivant qui vivait heureux et en sécurité avec sa famille, surveillé et protégé par le grand Albus Dumbledore, mais cela est-il vrai ?_

 _Absolument pas._

 _J'ai entendu de la bouche même de Harry Potter-Serpentine qu'il a été laissé au pas de la porte de parents moldus le premier novembre avec rien de plus qu'une couverture et une simple lettre d'explications. Albus Dumbledore l'a abandonné à deux personnes bien connues pour haïr la magie et les sorciers, qu'ils jugent Monstrueux._

 _« On m'a appelé le Monstre si souvent que j'en oubliais que mon prénom était Harry. » M'expliqua l'adolescent, main dans la main avec son frère et sa sœur. « La plupart du temps, je n'avais pas droit à de la nourriture, ou alors je n'en avais que très peu. »_

 _En plus de cela, les passages à tabac et les abus étaient des évènements réguliers dans cette maison, et le jeu préféré du cousin de Harry était appelé la Chasse au Harry._

 _Alors qu'il me disait tout cela, Lusca et Logan Serpentine passèrent chacun un bras autour de Harry et serrèrent les poings tellement fort que j'ai eu peur qu'ils s'entaillent les paumes. Il est très clair qu'ils sont enragés par ces faits, et il est tout aussi évident qu'ils se retiennent d'éclater de colère par amour pour leur frère._

 _« Nous sommes allé à Gringotts quand nous avons découvert que Harry était un Potter. » Nous dit Emma Rosemont, professeur à l'École des Créatures et Magies Rares et la tutrice des adolescents. « La volonté de James et Lily Potter affirmait qu'en aucun cas, y compris s'il y avait une apocalypse, Harry ne devait être laissé à son oncle et sa tante. Albus Dumbledore avait scellé leur testament, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir pourquoi il a fait ça ! »_

 _« Ce testament proclamait aussi que Sirius Black était le parrain magique de Harry. » Rapporta Lusca. « Ceux d'entre vous qui savez ce que le serment de parrainage implique, pensez-y ! »_

 _Ainsi, Albus Dumbledore a laissé un enfant sur le porche d'une maison une nuit froide de novembre à des gens en qui ses parents n'auraient pas confié un animal domestique, au lieu de le confier à l'homme qui avait été nommé parrain. Il est bon de se demander pourquoi le soit-disant chef de la Lumière a fait tout cela, à un enfant de tout juste un an._

 _Je signalerais toutes nouvelles informations sur se sujet que je découvrirais._

 _Rita Skeeter_

« Vous m'avez assuré qu'il était en sécurité. » Siffla McGonagall. « Je veux une explication Albus ! »

« C'était pour sa propre sécurité... »

« Sa sécurité ! Alors qu'il était battu et appelé Monstre ?! Vous m'avez dit que vous le surveilliez ! Si je découvre que vous saviez tout ça, et que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher, j'aiderais ses tuteurs à vous tuer moi-même ! »

Elle se précipita hors de la salle. Dumbledore se pencha en arrière sur son siège avec un soupir. Il avait besoin d'un Harry faible, prêt à voir en lui une figure de chef, de grand-père, prêt à tout sacrifier pour le bien de tous. Il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Le jeu était loin d'être terminé, pourtant.

Il leva les yeux et vit de nombreux regards hostiles envoyés dans sa direction. Il les rejeta et retourna vers son assiette.

Une petite explosion retentit alors. Son assiette explosa, des feux d'artifices miniatures sifflant pour former des figures de dragons ou de chauve-souris pourpres qui volaient autour du directeur, tirant sur sa barbe et brûlant son chapeau avant de s'éteindre en tourbillonnant.

La salle entière explosa de rire. Dumbledore était stupéfait. À la table de Gryffondor, Ginny se pencha vers le groupe. « Je vais appeler mes frères dans la journée pour qu'ils m'envoient plus de farces de leur magasin. » Elle avait entendu l'interview hier, et était convenablement furieuse.

« Peut-être que nous devrions nous carapater. Leur rendre une petite visite. » Murmura Lusca. Logan sourit.

« Cela semble amusant. »

« C'est carrément brillant. » Souffla Koren.

* * *

La Section se sépara alors que les jumeaux disparaissaient entre les étagères. Normalement, ils étaient les plus calmes du groupe, mais leur amour des farces et blagues en tout genre était sans précédent.

« Ginny ! »

La petite rousse se retrouva écrasée dans une étreinte. Une flèche magenta les entoura, et quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient trois, Ginny et deux grand, identiques, jeunes hommes qui partageaient les même cheveux roux et les mêmes yeux bruns chaleureux. Ils portaient aussi de grands sourires malicieux.

« Est-ce que notre petite sœur... »

« Sèche les cours ? »

« Tu es très vilaine, »

« Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi ! » Finirent-ils ensemble, essuyant de fausses larmes de sur leurs joues.

« Oh, Koren et Kora vont vous adorer. » Dit Sal, secouant la tête à la lueur soudaine qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Lusca alors qu'elle considérait rapidement les Weasley. Ella et Sal avaient rejoints les jumeaux et les triplés avec Helena qui les accompagnaient. De leurs amis de Poudlard, seule Ginny était venue, pour leur présenter ses frères. Ils avaient obtenus l'aide de Mme Pomfresh pour s'éclipser sans être remarqués, l'infirmière étant une amie proche d'Helena, de plus elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le directeur, même si elle prenait grand soin de ses élèves. Tous ceux qui verraient Ginny hors de l'école ne s'en souviendraient pas.

« Fred, George, je veux vous présenter mes amis. Voici Sal et Ella, les triplés sont Lusca, Logan et Harry. On sort ensemble. »

« Pas les trois à la fois j'espère ? » S'écria un des jumeaux. Ginny posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un mouvement qui leur rappela grandement leur mère.

« De la part des deux qui ont passé tout un week end avec les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor... »

« Oui mais on était deux. » Se défendit l'autre jumeau.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Les deux qui ont disparu dans votre magasin sont Koren et Kora. Et je ne sors qu'avec Harry. »

Deux yeux bruns identiques se fixèrent sur le lamia aux cheveux de jais. « C'est notre petite sœur, »

« Si jamais tu lui fais tu mal, »

« Nous te bombarderons de farces, »

« Jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« C'est clair ? »

« Comme du cristal. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils se détendirent. Avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. « Attends, Harry Potter ? »

« Il faut qu'on vous donne à tous les deux des étiquettes ou quelque chose comme ça. » Soupira Ella. « Au moins nos jumeaux à nous sont un garçon et une fille. »

« Je suis Gred et voici Forge. » Présenta le jumeau de gauche. « Et croyez-moi, notre mère a essayé. »

« Plusieurs fois. » Ajouta Forge.

« Bref ! » Coupa Ginny, les foudroyant du regard. « Vous avez lu la gazette ce matin ? »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent solennellement. L'un lisait la gazette, l'autre le Chicaneur, tous les matins, et ils comparaient ensuite les nouvelles. Il était toujours bon de savoir ce que disaient les gens. George repris. « C'était tellement différent de ce que fait Rita Skeeter d'habitude qu'on a pensé que c'était sans doute vrai. »

« Chaque mot l'était. » Leur dit Harry. Les jumeaux le fixèrent, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous avons prévu un bon nombres de farces pour Dumbledore cette semaine, et nous sommes venus pour prendre des minutions. » Expliqua Ginny. « Vous êtes partants ? »

« Pour ennuyer le directeur ? Tu n'a pas besoin de le demander deux fois. »

Les jumeaux fermèrent la porte derrière eux et conduisirent le groupe en haut des escaliers, où ils retrouvèrent Kora et Koren. « Comment vous avez fait ça ? » Demanda Kora, tenant dans sa main un pot de leurs Rêves Éveillés breveté.

« Un mélange de sortilèges et de potions. » Répondit Fred. « Mais nous ne dévoilons aucun secret commercial. »

« Vous savez que vous pourriez manipuler ce que les gens voient si vous le modifiez un peu ? » Dit Koren.

Les deux roux clignèrent des yeux. « Nous n'avions pas pensé à ça. »

« Aussi, si les rêves étaient plus adultes, » Commença Koren.

« Vous pourriez faire en sorte de rendre quelqu'un très mal à l'aise, ou lui faire peur en plein cours. » Continua Kora.

« Et ce serait une excellente distraction. »

« En bref, votre magasin vient de devenir notre nouveau lieu préféré. » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

« Que diriez-vous si, après avoir mené la vie dure à Dumbledore, on se rencontrait et qu'on échangeait des idées ? » Demanda George.

« Ce serait génial ! »

Alors que le reste du groupe était assis sur des canapés dans l'appartement des jumeaux, Harry tira Logan et Lusca à part. « J'ai découvert ce qui était dans l'oeuf. » Murmura-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je sens que c'est pas bon. » Compris Lusca.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ça devrait être facile, mais il y a un risque. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Le message était dans la langue des sirènes, vous le savez. C'est une énigme, avec un avertissement. 'Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravis'. Je sais que c'est très simple de prendre un objet, mais Dumbledore est derrière le tournoi, alors je doute qu'il se contente d'un objet. »

« Il pourrait prendre Logan. » Soupira Lusca. Ils se tournèrent vers leur frère qui était soudain devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge.

« Si Dumbledore prend des otages, ils seront dans le lac. » Dit doucement Harry, serrant Logan fort dans ses bras. « Nous ne laisserons pas cela se produire. » Logan laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

« Je sais. » Il se blottit contre son frère. Un long sifflement attira l'attention de ses frères, et de tous les autres, vers Lusca.

« Si Dumbledore s'attaque à ma famille une fois de plus, je le massacrerais pièce par pièce. » Siffla-t-elle. Sal leva un sourcil. Devant eux se tenait la reine, en colère mais terrifiée au nom de sa famille. Elle avait vu Lusca comme ça seulement trois fois, et c'était généralement après que quelque chose soit arrivé.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par régler ce point en premier lieu, et on se concentrera sur le deuxième après ? » Dit-elle calmement. À l'intérieur, pourtant, elle sentait la colère monter.

Les triplés acceptèrent et rejoignirent le groupe. « Restez près de nous jusqu'à ce que la deuxième épreuve soit terminée. » Murmura Lusca. « Au cas où. »


	14. Chapter 14

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

La journée de la deuxième épreuve s'ouvrit sur un ciel clair et lumineux. Les gardiens de la Section prirent place parmi les autres juges (il avait fallu un temps ridiculement long pour qu'ils fassent entrer Helena dans le jury, il fallait après tout un juge de chaque école) et la Section se glissèrent dans les gradins près des élèves.

« Qui est l'idiot qui a eut cette idée ? » Murmura Emma à Helena, s'assurant que sa voix portait jusqu'aux autres adultes autour d'eux, bien qu'ils soient tous beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. « Regarder un lac pendant une heure ou plus est sensé être un divertissement ? »

« Ignore ces imbéciles de sorciers anglais, Emma, penser à tout ça va juste te donner un mal de crâne. Inquiète toi plutôt pour Harry. »

Les quatre champions étaient alignés en face du lac. Le visage de Fleur était pâle mais déterminé, et Emma se rappela soudain que les Vélanes étaient des créatures de l'air et du feu. Elle risquait d'avoir du mal pour cette épreuve.

Emma vit alors Lusca se glisser vers les juges avec un visage fermé et les yeux furieux qui annonçaient souvent des corps glacés, encore en vie s'ils étaient chanceux. « Directeur Dumbledore, » Sa voix était aussi froide qu'une rivière gelée. « Où est mon frère ? »

« Il attend pour commencer sa tâche, je pense, Miss Serpentine. » Les yeux du vieux sorcier scintillaient follement.

« Non, pas ce frère là. » Emma pouvait voir clairement que Lusca avait du mal à garder forme humaine. Son glamour était déjà baissé et la vue de ses yeux fendus provoqua des frissons chez Dumbledore et les autres juges. « Je parle de Logan, mon frère qui, s'il s'avère que vous avez mis dans ce lac, me forcera à geler toutes les veines de votre corps jusqu'à votre mort. » Elle se tourna et retrouva Luna qui l'attendait près des champions.

« Qu'est-elle ? » Murmura Bagman.

« Une reine. » Lui répondit en douceur Emma. Ceux savaient ce qu'était les Reines des Créatures pouvaient s'inquiéter, les autres étaient simplement confus. « Ne devriez vous pas commencer ? »

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Krum entra dans l'eau avec sa baguette pointée sur sa tête. Fleur lança un rapide sort et plongea, le visage posé. Weasley avala quelque chose, de la branchiflore d'après l'odeur, et Harry recula, prit son élan et fit un bond, plus haut qu'aucun humain n'en serait capable, jusqu'au lac.

« Albus. » La voix d'Helena était trompeusement calme, quelque chose qu'elle avait appris auprès de sa femme. « Si j'apprends que vous avez mis un de mes élèves dans ce lac, vous le paierez très cher. »

« J'ai suivi les règles. »

« Non. » Répliqua Emma, fixant Dumbledore dans les yeux. « Vous ne les avez pas suivi. »

* * *

Harry glissa dans l'eau, prenant un moment pour savourer sa forme lamia avant de nager dans les courants avec un but mortel. Logan avait passé un moment avec Blaise à la bibliothèque, mais la plupart de la Section s'étaient endormis en début de soirée, et ne s'étaient rendus compte qu'il était absent que le matin.

À travers l'eau, il entendit un cris et se précipita vers la source.

Fleur luttait avec ce qui semblait être des mauvaises herbes, mais qu'il devina être des strangulots, des petits démons des eaux. Un coup de pied sur la tête était suffisant pour les faire lâcher, mais leur nombre rendait tout ça difficile, et Fleur était loin d'être dans son élément.

Un sort traversa l'eau et s'enroula autour de Fleur comme une corde, et la tira vers Harry, un autre repoussa les strangulots vers les algues épaisses. Ça les retiendraient pendant une heure, et puis, parce qu'il aimait bien Fleur, Harry envoya une vague de chaleur vers eux. Les démons verts se crispèrent alors que le sort laissait des brûlures rouges sur leur corps.

« Il faut que tu retourne sur la terre ferme. »

« Ils ont ma sœur ! »

Le charme de tête-en-bulle déformait sa voix, mais Harry la comprit clairement. « Elle est aussi une Vélane ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Elle a seulement neuf ans ! »

Une terreur froide prit place dans son ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau glacée. À cet âge, les pouvoirs des Vélanes n'étaient pas encore totalement évolués, leurs défenses contre le froid et l'eau, comme le système immunitaire d'un enfant humain, étaient très faibles. Passer du temps dans un lac froid, en février de surcroit, cela pouvait être fatale à un adulte. Qui savait combien de temps une enfant avait alors.

« Je vais la ramener. Je te le promets. » Fleur hocha la tête, les yeux toujours paniqués.

« Elle s'appelle Gabrielle, dépêche-toi, je t'en pris. » Il entoura des cordes d'eau autour d'elle et leur ordonna de ramener Fleur à Lusca, chauffant l'eau presque jusqu'à ébullition. Elle avait besoin de chaleur.

Il atteignit le village des sirènes, connaissant déjà le chemin. Certaines créatures s'écartèrent sur son chemin, le chant des autres le menant jusqu'à la place centrale où il vit une statut géante d'un triton avec quatre silhouettes attachées à sa queue avec d'épaisses algues. Deux d'entre eux faisaient partie de sa famille.

La tête de Logan était posée contre l'épaule de Lorah, qui regarda Harry avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils savaient, tous savaient que Logan ne _pouvait pas_ être placé dans l'eau. Quand il était plus jeune, la simple mention d'une piscine pouvait lui provoquer une crise de panique très intense. Il ne prenait jamais de bains, et pendant trois ans, il avait besoin qu'il y ait une personne avec lui dans la salle de bains quand il prenait une douche, au cas où il paniquait.

« Les plantes t'ont réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il juste avant de mordre à travers les liens qui retenaient Logan, et enveloppa sa queue autour de son frère. Elle acquiesça. Il reconnu les vrilles vertes nouées autour de sa bouche et de son nez, qui fournissaient l'air frais aux otages mais qui ne poussaient que sous l'eau, une situation qui amusait toujours Lorah. Les gardes devaient lui en avoir donné en voyant qu'elle était réveillée.

Harry réchauffa l'eau autour d'elle et de Lavande Brown qui était de l'autre côté près de Lorah, avant de se glisser devant la petite fille aux cheveux blonds-argentés. Il la libéra délicatement, et comme il l'avait fait pour sa sœur, chauffa l'eau jusqu'à ébullition autour d'elle. Deux gardes s'approchèrent de lui avec des lances, mais leurs visages étaient méfiants.

« Voulez-vous vraiment vous battre avec moi ? » Gronda Harry. « Je ne partirais pas en laissant mon frère, ou une enfant Vélane au fond du lac. »

Les gardes reculèrent, la surprise prenant place sur leur visage. Les enfants étaient précieux pour les créatures et les sirènes étaient encore plus protecteurs envers eux, même si l'enfant était leur total opposé. En dehors de leur élément, les Vélanes et les Sirènes pouvaient facilement être blessés, alors ils étaient respectueux et prenaient soin les uns des autres dans ces cas là.

« Nous ignorons qu'elle était liée à l'air et au feu. » L'un d'eux fronça les sourcils, les yeux assombris. « Nous ne lui aurons jamais permis de rester si nous avions su. » Harry acquiesça et se tourna pour partir.

Une forme énorme arriva à grande vitesse devant lui, Krum avait transformé la partie haute de son corps en requin. Harry laissa Lorah avec lui, il avait confiance en elle pour se débrouiller et s'empêcher d'accidentellement être coupée en deux. Il vit Weasley entrer dans le village et l'ignora, il avait d'autres chose plus importantes à faire, deux personne dont il devait s'occuper.

Gabrielle était dans ses bras, et Logan dans sa queue, alors son allure était plus lente qu'à l'aller. Il n'avait pas voulu envelopper Gabrielle dans sa queue, Logan pouvait gérer ses mouvements brusques mais il doutait qu'elle le puisse.

* * *

Lorsque la tête-en-bulle de Fleur se casse, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, soulagée que la magie de l'eau qu'Harry avait utilisé pour la tirer vers le rivage. Le vent était différent de l'air causé par un sort. Le soulagement prit fin rapidement à la pensée de sa petite sœur.

Lusca était aussi proche qu'elle pouvait l'être du lac sans y entrer réellement. L'eau poussa Fleur et ne la lâcha que quand Lusca récupéra la Vélane trempée dans ses bras. La vapeur commença à se rétracter vers le centre du lac et Fleur fixa Lusca avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Des strangulots, ton frère m'a sauvé. Lusca, ma petite sœur est là-bas, elle... » Fleur allait faire demi-tour vers le lac mais Lusca l'en empêcha et la tira vers Sal. La Vélane comprit alors que s'ils étaient triplés, alors ils étaient tous les trois des lamia.

« C'est bien, tu l'as dit à Harry ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Alors rien ne l'empêchera de ramener ta sœur en plus de Logan. J'espère que tes vêtements sont à l'épreuve du feu. » Fleur n'eut pas le temps de dire non que Lusca la tendit à Sal qui prit la Vélane dans ses bras, et soudainement, là où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes, il y avait un brasier.

Les spectateurs dans les tribunes hurlèrent, certains des juges également. Mme Maxime s'était dépêché de les rejoindre, mais elle s'arrêta et recula, inquiète mais pas terrifiée pour la sécurité de Fleur.

« Comment vous pouvez rester là à ne rien faire ? » S'écria un roux à lunettes en montures de cornes.

« J'avais plus peur pour mon élève quand elle était dans le lac, Mr. Weasley, que dans les bras d'une Salamandre. » Fut sa réponse alors que le feu se retirait de Fleur.

Lusca l'enveloppa dans une couverture avant que quiconque ne puisse la voir. « Désolée pour ça. »

« Ne le sois pas. » Répondit Fleur. Luna approcha, baguette en main, et après quelques mouvements, la couverture se changea en une longue robe et un châle.

« Pas mal. » Fit Sal d'un air approbateur, se cheveux crépitant allègrement. « Très bon travail pour ton sortilège. »

« Il fallait que je l'apprenne. » Dit simplement Luna. Les yeux de Lusca se plissèrent.

« Quand toute cette mascarade sera terminée, il faudra que tu me dises pourquoi. » Un filet argenté sortit de l'eau et atterrit dans ses mains, un patronus en forme de biche. La voix d'Harry en sortit.

« J'ai Logan et Gabrielle. Krum ramène Lorah. » Le sort disparut et la directrice de Beauxbâtons se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Vous avez mis une de mes élèves dans le lac sans mon autorisation, Dumbledore ? »

Même si elle aimerait beaucoup, Lusca n'avait pas le temps d'écouter ses faibles explications. Elle laisserait cette histoire pour la plume à papote de Rita, et se retourna vers le lac au moment où trois têtes émergèrent de la surface.

Elle fut un instant confuse quand à la raison pour laquelle la tête de Logan était toujours entourée d'une bulle. Puis elle vit la jeune Vélane en difficulté, et réalisa que le sort utilisé pour les endormir cessait de fonctionner une fois hors de l'eau, elle comprit alors. La réaction de Logan s'il se réveillait dans l'eau serait de la panique à l'état pur.

Lusca courut jusqu'au bord alors qu'Harry redevenait humain et lui passait la petite Vélane. Elle aurait voulu rester avec Logan, mais elle savait que physiquement, Gabrielle était plus en danger et se précipita vers Sal, enlevant rapidement l'eau de sa forme minuscule.

« Lamia. » Murmura la petite fille, jouant avec les cheveux blonds de Lusca. « Jolie Lamia. L'eau sombre... »

« Tu es hors de l'eau. » Lusca chauffa l'air autour d'eux, provoquant de la vapeur dans l'herbe. « Est-ce qu'il fait assez chaud ? » Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et remis la Vélane à Sal. « Tu n'as pas utilisé trop de feu pour Fleur ? »

« Elle a besoin de s'assoir près d'un feu très chaud pendant au moins aussi longtemps qu'elle était dans le lac. » Murmura Fleur, les yeux fixés sur sa sœur. « Et je veux dire notre genre de chaud, pas un feu naturel. »

« Je vais l'emmener dans nos chambres. » Sal ajusta sa prise sur la petite, des flammes bien contrôlées courant sur ses bras. « Trouvez combien de temps elle était dans ce lac de malheur et dites le moi. Viens, Fleur. » Les deux s'éloignèrent, courant vers le château aussi vite qu'elle le pouvaient.

Remarquant que Helena et Mme Maxime étaient en train de hurler sur Dumbledore pour avoir _enlevé_ un de leurs étudiants chacune sans leur permission, Lusca sentit ses griffes sortir de sa chair. « Deux, Helena. Lorah était aussi là-dessous. »

Dumbledore tentait de se trouver ses excuses. « Je vous assure que j'avais le droit... »

« Vous ne l'aviez pas ! » S'écria une voix indignée. Lorah s'approcha d'eux, ses joues rouges de fureur. Krum la suivait. Le champion glissa et tomba presque quand il vit la vapeur qui s'échappait de ses vêtements. Et dire que tout ce qu'il attendait en l'invitant au bal était des conversations intelligentes, et qu'il avait était témoin d'une dispute entre les mages, les sorciers et deux qui utilisaient les deux magies. Et maintenant ça. « Vous avez peut-être convoqué Lavande, Gabrielle et moi dans votre bureau, mais Logan n'était certainement pas là, et aucun d'entre nous n'est assez stupide pour accepter ça ! Surtout Logan et Gabrielle, espèce de stupide, idiot, bâtard pharisaïque ! »

« Tu es incroyable. » Remarqua Krum. Si ça avait été un autre moment, si ses joues n'étaient pas cramoisies de colère, Lorah aurait rougit. Au lieu de ça, son esprit stocka le compliment pour plus tard, et elle dirigea son attention sur l'herbe pour l'empêcher de pousser et d'étrangler Dumbledore.

« Vous avez forcé deux personne qui ne doivent en _aucun cas_ , dans n'importe quelles circonstances, être dans de l'eau, à rester une heure dans un _étang de poissons_. Maintenant, dites nous, _Directeur_ , » Le mot sonna comme un insulte. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné le droit de faire ça ? »

Lusca alla vers ses frères. Le visage de Lusca était blanc malgré sa peau tannée, et il était assis, serrant fermement l'herbe dans ses mains, Harry sifflant doucement dans son oreille. Lusca s'installa à ses côtés et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, rejoignant leurs sifflements murmurés. La vue des triplés rendit Lorah encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et elle fixa Dumbledore d'un regard très inhabituel pour la jeune mage normalement calme et posée.

L'égo de Dumbledore semblait n'avoir aucune limite. « Les conditions requises pour l'épreuves nécessitaient un otage. J'ai simplement choisi les mieux adaptés compte tenu des circonstances. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » Intervint calmement Percy, réussissant malgré son air crispé à parler devant les quatre femmes horrifiées. Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il failli s'étouffer en déglutissant, avant de continuer. « Je suis l'adjoint de Mr. Fudge depuis que ce projet a commencé. Bien qu'il soit de tradition de prendre un otage humain que doivent sauver les champions, ce n'est pas exigé dans le contrat, et Mr. Fudge pensait, tout comme les dragons, que prendre des otages était un plan risqué étant donné les dangers de ce tournoi potentiellement mortel. De plus l'énigme disait : _« Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravis. »_ Nous nous en étions assuré. Quoi, pas qui. »

« Alors il n'y a que Ronald qui est idiot dans votre famille ? » Demanda Laurence, atterrissant au sol après avoir volé jusqu'eux, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« En dehors de cela, _Directeur_ , ces enfants ne sont-ils pas mineurs ? » Il hocha la tête lentement. « Dans ce cas, où se trouve l'autorisation que leurs parents vous ont donné ? Et à défaut de parents, l'autorisation de leur chef d'établissement ? »

« Je n'ai jamais donné ma permission. » Siffla Mme Maxime, semblant devenir encore plus en colère. « Ni les parents de Mlle Delacour. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté de faire une chose aussi stupide. »

« Mais je ne vois pas le problème. » Annonça Karkaroff d'une voix trainante. « Les enfants étaient protégés... »

« Aucun de vos étudiants n'étaient dans le lac ! » Siffla Helena. Seulement Parvati, depuis les gradins, remarqua que Ron sortait du lac avec Lavande, et elle courut vers son amie. Severus avait enfin la chance d'utiliser la potion Pimentine (il avait complètement manqué l'absence du roux), et Mrs Pomfresh était finalement en mesure d'examiner un des étudiants. Elle s'inquiétait pour le jeune Logan, et elle espérait que son frère et sa sœur la laisserait prendre soin de lui.

« Vous autres sorciers anglais êtes tellement stupides. » S'écria Helena prise de rage, oubliant le conseil qu'elle avait donné à Emma quelques temps plus tôt. « Du sang de Créature coule dans les veines de toutes vos lignées soit-disant Sang Pures. Parfois, un enfant le devient, parfois non. La grand-mère de Fleur est une Vélane très connue dans le monde entier. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de ses petites filles, d'après vous ? » Il fallait aussi noter qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute quand une enfant naissait Vélane, les filles le devenaient totalement, les garçons étaient exceptionnellement beaux malgré leur absence de pouvoirs.

« Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur nos étudiants, Albus Dumbledore. Ni vous, ni votre Ministère ! » Parla enfin Emma. À l'entendre, on pouvait penser qu'ils discutaient du choix d'un sandwich lors d'un repas normal, et pas du sort de leurs étudiants. « Vous ne nous avez pas demandé si vous pouviez utiliser nos élèves comme otages dans votre épreuve. Nous le savons tous, les parents d'au moins deux des enfants n'auraient jamais accepté, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas demandé aux autres non plus. Je suis certaine qu'il sera aisé d'obtenir confirmation sur ce point. Et nous savons que vous n'avez même pas demandé leur accord aux étudiants, tout cela est illégal Dumbledore, nos problèmes avec vous n'ont aucun rapport avec ça. » Elle contourna Percy et Bagman qui fit un pas en arrière. Percy resta planté là, intimidé par la vampire. « Vous êtes du Ministère, non ? Dites-moi que ce que j'ai dit est faux. »

Bagman ouvrit et ferma la bouche, dans savoir quoi dire. Percy leva les yeux. « Vous dites la vérité. » Il chercha ses mots, sachant que sa mère risquait de le tuer pour ça, mais il savait, depuis un moment déjà, qu'il n'avait rien fait de si différent de Bill ou Charlie, ou même Fred et George ; il avait suivi sa passion. C'est juste que sa mère pensait que son travail était correct alors elle n'essayait pas de contrôler sa vie. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle ils avaient tous quitté la maison si rapidement après Poudlard. « Vous pouvez le trainer au tribunal si vous voulez, et vous pourriez gagner. »

« Je l'aime bien celui-là. » Annonça Laurence, le bras encore enroulé autour de la taille de sa sœur. Percy rougit furieusement. Bagman ouvrit grand la bouche. Le mage regarda derrière eux. « À terre. »

Des sorts volèrent jusqu'à eux. Ils furent alors stoppés par un puissant coup de vent, et frappèrent des blocs de glace qui montaient du lac, agissant comme des cibles. La glace forma un mur, mais il ne tiendrait que quelques minutes.

« Laurence, Lorah, dites aux jumeaux de mettre en place des boucliers. Protégez les, eux et tous ceux qui veulent aider, mais ne gaspillez pas vos forces à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire. Marline et ceux qu'elle choisit seront les guérisseurs. Abner, organise une défense si possible, l'offensive sinon. » Ordonna Lusca. Laurence hocha la tête, saisissant Lorah et filant dans les airs. Lorah cria aux étudiants encore dans les gradins de se mettre à couvert, alors que des silhouettes en robes noires apparaissaient non loin. L'eau du lac se souleva et se modela, d'épais courants se rassemblant derrière les bras tendus de Lusca, prenant la forme de serpents géants.

« Que faites vous ? » Cria Dumbledore.

« Votre boulot Directeur, je protège vos étudiants. Que vous m'aidiez ou non, restez hors de mon chemin ou vous le regretterez. Harry envoie un patronus à Connor et Lupin, Greyback est là. Essaie de ne pas inquiéter Sal. » Harry hocha la tête et jeta son sort. Après toutes ces années, Lusca savait comment les membres de sa Section fonctionnaient le mieux durant des combats, et elle était la mieux placée pour les diriger. « Oh, et dis à Rusard que les Mangemorts ont les pieds sales, il y a des chats dans la forêt. »

Le mur de glace se brisa. Un des serpents de Lusca avala le premier sort qui passa, le rayon vers disparaissant au fond de sa gorge. Le deuxième gela littéralement.

Une femme s'avança devant les Mangemorts. Dans les tribunes, où les gens étaient déjà frémissants de peur alors que les mauvais sorciers s'approchent et que les jumeaux créaient autant de protections que possibles dans un temps aussi réduit, Neville Londubat dégaina sa baguette. Bellatrix Lestrange avait torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie, qu'il soit maudit s'il ne lui réglait pas son compte aujourd'hui.

« Qui es-tu pour oser tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Le sourire de Lusca aurait fait tremblé de peur une personne seine d'esprit, Lestrange la regarda, très intéressée. « Moi ? Je suis la Reine des Mers et des Serpents ! » Elle retrouva sa forme de Lamia et se jeta sur les ennemis.

* * *

* Je suis la seule qui adorerait voir Lusca planter ses griffes dans la gorge ridée de cet enfroiré de Dumbledork ? Je sais, je sais, je suis violente, mais bon, il le mérite. Non ?


	15. Chapter 15

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14

« Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point notre sœur est terrifiante quand elle se bat ? » S'écria Harry en tirant un sort briseur d'os sur un Mangemort.

« Oui. En ce moment, je pense qu'elle donnerait la frayeur de sa vie à un Épouvantard. » Fut la calme réplique qui lui répondit. Logan était à genoux sur le sol, envoyant des sorts de découpe et d'os brisés sur les jambes de ses ennemis alors que Harry s'occupait du haut de leur corps. C'était un système qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés dans le passé, et ça n'avait jamais échoué.

Lusca avait pris Bellatrix Lestrange à part. La folle sorcière rigolait frénétiquement alors qu'elle lançait sortilèges sur sortilèges sur la lamia, qui utilisait ses serpents d'eau pour absorber les rayons. Le problème était que Bellatrix était rapide et compétente comme lanceuse de sorts, et avec une queue énorme et deux grands serpents à manipuler, en plus de garder les sorts loin des autres, l'attention de Lusca était trop divisée pour qu'elle puisse véritablement attaquer Lestrange. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières.

« Occupe-toi de Miss Loca. » Une voix douce résonna dans son dos. Lusca n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qu'elle appartenait à Luna. « Laisse-moi te couvrir. » Lusca envoya les deux serpents sur Lestrange.

* * *

Dans les tribunes, Kora et Koren avaient les yeux grands ouverts, mais ne voyaient rien, leur attention était uniquement sur les boucliers devant eux. Quand les jumeaux travaillaient ensemble rien ne pouvait passer leurs défenses, mais avec seulement eux-même pour ancrer les boucliers, une grande partie de leur énergie était utilisée. Ils faisaient passer cette énergie de l'un à l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas tenir le rythme indéfiniment.

Abner et Connor avaient du mal à garder les gradins calmes et les deux garçons admettraient plus tard qu'ils avaient eu à utiliser des sorts d'apaisement.

« Laurence ! » Hurla le vampire. Le mage se retourna, le vent fouettant ses cheveux quand il le fit. « Les jumeaux peuvent-ils se déplacer avec les boucliers ? »

« Oui ! »

« Toi et Lorah, gardez les Mangemorts à distance, et dites aux jumeaux de bouger ! Nous devons emmener les élèves dans le château. » Laurence acquiesça et alla vers le plus proche jumeau. Connor entendit ce qu'il avait dit, il était d'accord avec son ami mais il voulait un round avec Greyback, le monstre qui avait tué sa famille. Il aperçut Hermione et s'éloigna hors du chemin de son stupéfix.

* * *

Blaise empêcha Neville de courir à travers les protections. « Laisse-moi ! » Hurla le Gryffondor.

« Tu veux Lestrange ? » Il hocha la tête. « Alors viens avec moi ! » Blaise le tira dans son ombre.

Ils sortirent de l'ombre près des juges, les dents de Neville tremblotant. « Merci. Mais plus jamais ça. » Blaise hocha la tête et sourit, les ombres étaient particulièrement froides. Neville courut dans la mêlée ; Blaise alla vers Logan, sans passer devant adultes qui combattaient leurs propres ennemis.

« Belle journée pour une bataille ! »

Logan sourit. « Heureux que tu vienne participer à la fête ! »

« Si vous avez fini de flirter, » Harry jeta un sort dans la mêlée, une silhouette en robe noire tomba au sol sans se relever. « Tu peux me dire si tu as vu Ginny ? »

« Je pense que Marline l'a recruté pour l'aider. » Blaise jeta quelques sorts familiaux dans les masses sombres avec un léger sourire. Les combats provoquaient toujours une agréable poussée d'adrénaline. « Elles parlaient d'aller jusque l'école. »

« Parfait ! »

* * *

L'armée en face d'eux s'éclaircit rapidement, certains morts, d'autres avec des blessures qui ne guériraient jamais complètement. Lavande et Parvati n'aimaient pas ce spectacle et elles n'étaient pas de grandes combattantes. Lavande gardait un bouclier permanent autour d'elle, tandis que Parvati tirait un mélange de stupéfix et de maléfices du saucisson.

« Visez pour couper dans leurs jambes. » Leur cria Viktor Krum alors qui passait à côté d'elles. Il ne connaissait pas leur niveau de puissance, mais les muscles sectionnés étaient plus difficiles à soigner que des stupéfix. Il bloqua une série de mauvais sorts et la renvoya au Mangemort devant lui.

N'importe quel autre jour, les filles se seraient évanouies, mais pas aujourd'hui. Leurs visages se fermèrent, et elles continuèrent à coup de _Diffindo_ dans la mêlée. Krum fit une autre suggestion et ils commencèrent à alterner les sorts, les boucliers et les découpeurs. Krum les protégeait, ainsi que Ronald, qui se cachait derrière les gradins.

* * *

Abner avait conduit les nombreux étudiants jusqu'à l'entrée du château, près des serres. Connor rodait à l'arrière dans sa forme de loup, Marline, Ginny et Hermione faisaient un travail remarquable pour garder le calme parmi la foule. Laurence avait mis une partie de sa propre énergie dans les boucliers des jumeaux quand la fatigue commença à se montrer sur leur visage. La main de Lorah se tendit et des vignes ligotèrent les Mangemorts inconscients, alors que son frère confisquait leur baguette. Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée par un Argus Rusard effaré serrant un chat dans ses bras tandis qu'une énorme panthère assise sur les marches se léchait les babines en lorgnant les Mangemorts avidement.

« Pas mal. » Murmura Abner. « Ça vous dérange si je fais entrer les élèves ? » Rusard secoua la tête et murmura, lui et le chat se déplaçant sur le côté. Les étudiants entrèrent, beaucoup regardant le concierge avec un respect nouveau.

Abner entendit un hurlement et se retourna. Connor luttait sur le terrain devant eux avec un énorme loup gris. Les deux tentaient de se blesser l'un l'autre, des touffes de fourrure volant jusqu'à l'herbe. Le vampire hésita, déchiré entre aider son ami et protéger les élèves sans défenses.

« Je vais les emmener en sécurité dans la grande salle et les garder là-bas. » Abner se tourna à demi, se retrouvant face à Sirius. « Vas les aider ! » L'homme mince conduisit les étudiants à l'intérieur, Marline et Ginny propageant des phrases rassurantes autour d'elles. Hermione se tenait près des portes et murmurait des sorts. Abner courut vers les loup qui roulaient au sol, et arracha Greyback du dos de Connor, le jetant sur le côté.

Un loup à l'apparence encore un peu malade se joignit à la mêlée, Remus. Les deux loups et le vampire se positionnèrent devant Greyback, prêts à l'affronter.

Ginny rejoignit Hermione et Rusard qui gardaient la porte. Elle avait envie d'être là-bas avec Harry, mais Marline lui avait demandé de l'aider, et elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, elle devrait garder la porte et empêcher quiconque entrant de saigner à mort jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent des soins adéquats par de vrais guérisseurs.

« D'où viens cette panthère ? »

« La forêt. » Murmura Rusard.

« C'est une panthère des ombres n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont vraiment rares. Mon frère est un Percepteur, vous savez ? » Ils parlèrent tranquillement, bien que leurs yeux ne quittaient pas la bataille qui avait lieu à quelques dizaines de mètres et que la baguette de Ginny était prête à être utilisée.

* * *

Bellatrix avait maintenant deux personnes en face d'elle, une Reine Lamia et un Gryffondor rancunier. Elle s'amusait comme une folle.

Un sort du garçon Londubat lui arriva sur le côté et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le briseur d'os était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. « Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! » Elle se mit à rire sauvagement, son sort suivant faisant exploser le serpent de glace qui commença déjà à se reformer. Elle sourit à la lamia. « Voyons à quel point tu veux jouer ! »

Très rapidement, elle envoya une succession de sorts sur la lamia. Bella souhaitait souvent avoir eu cette partie du patrimoine de sa famille, pensez à tous les gens qu'elle aurait pu écraser plus facilement avec une queue de dix mètres ! Alors que le serpent aquatique avalait ses sorts, elle envoya un _Sectumsempra_ à la blonde qui défendait la lamia.

La jeune fille ne faisait pas attention, et le sang gicla immédiatement de ses robes, elle tomba au sol en un instant. La Reine cria de fureur et de douleur.

Des maléfices recommencèrent à l'attaquer, Bella esquiva et bloqua les sorts furieux du garçon Londubat, en riant comme une folle. Elle vit un assaut d'écailles et ne put que sentir son cœur geler.

La main de Lusca était sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle forçait chaque goutte d'eau du corps de la tarée à se congeler solidement. Quand elle termina, la structure de glace qui avait été Lestrange se tenait devant eux, figée dans la peur et la folie. Elle se retourna et se pencha sur Luna. « N'hésite pas à te débarrasser d'elle, Neville. » Elle entendit le maléfice fracasser la statue, mais n'y paya aucune attention. Autour d'elle les Mangemorts se retiraient, fuyant dans la forêt où ils pourraient transplaner en sécurité. D'autres étaient morts ou blessés sur l'herbe humide. Elle prit Luna dans ses bras, posant la tête de sa petite amie sur sa poitrine et pleura presque de soulagement en la sentant respirer doucement.


	16. Chapter 16

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

L'infirmerie était pleine. Mrs Pomfresh était occupée avec Marline et Padma qui l'aidaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Des étudiants et quelques enseignants reposaient sous sa surveillance. Ceux dont les blessures pouvaient facilement être traitées étaient envoyés à Severus et Draco, qui montrait un grand talent pour la guérison.

Draco avait sauvé trois étudiants qui étaient en difficultés contre des Mangemorts, sa bravoure lui ayant valu une balafre sur le visage, ainsi que le respect d'un grand nombre d'élèves. Son parrain lui chuchota qu'il était fier de lui et Draco sourit, Severus était le seul dont l'avis comptait pour lui.

Neville, Susan, Daphne et Padma s'étaient portés volontaires pour s'assurer que leurs maisons respectives aient accès à des potions calmantes ou de sommeil sans rêves, pour les élèves qui le voulaient. Hermione avait été envoyée aux elfes de maison pour de la nourriture et alla ensuite voir Sal pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait.

Koren et Kora ainsi que Laurence et Lorah dormaient sous la garde de Fleur et une de ses amies, ils avaient utilisé une grande partie de leur énergie et ne tenaient plus debout. Helena soignait les blessures de Connor et Remus, ce dernier ayant déchiré la gorge de Greyback, alors que Sirius patientait à côté. Sal était encore dans la cheminée avec Gabrielle, mais elle pensait pouvoir la libérer assez vite. Harry et Ginny avaient aidé Emma à ligoter et installer les Mangemorts encore en vie dans les donjons, les morts attendaient une identification du Ministère. Lusca était assise avec Luna qui avait été soignée par Helena, mais elle était encore profondément endormie. La lamia ignorait actuellement ses propres côtes cassées et les vertèbres brisées de sa queue, mais ils savaient tous qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire bien longtemps.

* * *

Logan et Blaise restaient à l'entrée du château avec Rusard en attendant les Aurors. Tous deux n'avaient que des blessures mineures, des côtes cassées pour Blaise et quelques égratignures pour Logan. Tous les assassins apprenaient à utiliser la magie curative à un moment dans leur enfance, alors Blaise en savait assez pour prendre soin d'eux deux, mais ils laisseraient Marline les traiter plus tard.

Ils virent des formes se diriger vers eux. Blaise reconnu Amelia Bones et le fit remarquer à Logan qui se détendit légèrement, relâchant un peu de pression de sa posture.

« Mrs. Bones. » Il inclina la tête. « Voulez-vous parler à quelqu'un ou voir les ordures qui s'en sont pris à des enfants avant ? »

Amelia cligna légèrement des yeux au ton froid dans la voix du jeune homme, mais nota sa position et sa baguette toujours dégainée ; il était un combattant. « Je pense que Maugrey peut s'occuper des Mangemorts. » Elle fit un signe à l'homme grisonnant devant lui, le jeune homme hocha la tête à nouveau et conduisit l'ancien Auror et les deux autres à l'intérieur. Elle se tourna vers l'autre adolescent. « Comment vous-appelez vous ? »

« Blaise Zabini. » Il lui offrit un salut rapide.

« Je voudrais parler aux directeurs de toutes les écoles s'ils sont disponibles. »

Blaise sourit. « Dumbledore et les dirigeantes d'Aspasia sont ici, je peux demander à Tracey d'aller chercher Mme Maxime et Karkaroff si vous voulez. » La jeune fille qui était restée près de lui, dans l'ombre, s'avança ; les Aurors ne l'avaient même pas remarquée. Mrs. Bones hocha la tête.

« Suivez-moi. » Tracey leur fit signe et les conduisit vers les serres, baguette à la main. Ils étaient tous encore méfiants.

« Dites-moi ce dont vous avez été témoin. » Demanda Amelia alors que Blaise les conduisait dans le couloir.

« J'étais dans les gradins au moment ou j'ai vu les champions sortir du lac : je pense qu'une querelle a commencé concernant un abus de pouvoir de Dumbledore, vous pourrez lui demander plus tard, je suis sûr que Mrs Rosemont sera ravie de vous raconter. » Commença Blaise en douceur. Autant aiguiller la cheffe du département de la justice magique sur les affaires du bâtard autant qu'il pouvait. « Les Mangemorts ont émergé de la forêt, je dirais que la moitié sont arrivés près des tribunes et l'autre moitié près des juges et des champions. Le combat a commencé presque tout de suite. Certains des étudiants d'Aspasia, l'école des Créatures et Magies Rares, ont créés des boucliers autour des gradins tandis que d'autres ont tout de suite protégé les étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les emmener sans trop de danger à Poudlard. L'un d'eux a tué Bellatrix Lestrange. » Il s'arrêta juste devant le griffon qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur et fit face aux Aurors, leur jetant un regard sévère. « J'aimerais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne juge les étudiants d'Aspasia en fonction de leur espèce. Un grand nombre d'entre eux ont été gravement blessés dans ce combat. Il n'y a aucune victime de notre côté et c'est entièrement grâce à eux. »

Il les quitta sur ces paroles et Mrs Bones ordonna au griffon de les laisser passer. Personne ne remarqua le petit coléoptère qui volait près d'eux.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » S'exclama Amelia. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil et se faisait tout simplement hurler dessus par McGonagall alors que Flitwick et Chourave les observaient. Une femme qu'Amelia ne connaissait pas se tenait sur le côté, un air menaçant gravé sur le visage.

Amelia réalisa que la femme était un vampire juste un moment avant que Dawlish ne le fasse et ne jette un sort. La femme se déplaça avec une vitesse étonnante hors du chemin, en une seconde elle avait sa baguette dans sa main et se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« C'est quoi votre problèmes à vous, sorciers anglais, pour vous attaquer à tout ce que vous n'aimez pas ? » Elle souffla, jouant avec la baguette entre ses doigts. « C'est incroyable qu'autant qu'entre vous soyez toujours en vie de nos jours. »

« Voila le problème. » Répliqua Dumbledore. « Des vampires dans les couloirs, des loup-garous qui s'attaquent à des gens, une lamia pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

« Trois en fait. » La femme regarda ses ongles allongés alors que le directeur pâlissait. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent des yeux gris. « Amelia Bones ? »

« C'est moi. » La femme tendit la main et Amelia la serra.

« Susan nous a dit grand bien de vous, comme beaucoup des professeurs ici. Emma Rosemont, une des gardiennes de l'École des Créatures et Magies Rares. »

« Ce sont donc vos élèves qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ont protégé l'école. » Minerva se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté des autres directeurs de maison, les Aurors et Emma restèrent debout.

Emma lui offrit un sourire intrigué bien qu'un peu froid. « Je connais ces enfants depuis au moins cinq ans chacun. Aujourd'hui, ils sont mes enfants même s'ils ne partagent pas mon sang. » Son sourire se changea un un regard noir en se posant sur le directeur de Poudlard. « Et cet homme veut les envoyer à Azkaban pour quoi, utilisation excessive de leur force, ou est-ce simplement parce qu'ils sont des créatures magiques ? »

« C'est ridicule ! » S'exclama une voix. Maxime et Karkaroff se tenaient à l'entrée de la porte. Amelia fit signe à ses Aurors de les laisser passer. « Cet homme mets mes élèves en danger dans le lac sans mon autorisation ni celle de leurs parents, et maintenant il cherche à accuser la Reine ? »

« D'après ce que Susan m'a dit dans son appel par cheminette, les Mangemorts se sont présentés à Poudlard dirigés par Bellatrix Lestrange et accompagnés de quelques loup-garou menés par Fenrir Greyback. » L'autorité dans sa voix attira tous les regards vers Amelia. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous proposez que l'on enferme les étudiants à leur place, Dumbledore, des étudiants qui se sont assurés qu'il n'y auraient pas de victimes collatérales dans le conflit ? »

« Eh bien, Greyback et Lestrange sont morts, vous n'aurez pas à préparer de cellule pour eux. » Annonça une voix douce. La femme à qui elle appartenait avec les cheveux bruns tirés en une queue de cheval et des yeux marron fatigués. Elle se dirigea vers Emma et s'appuya contre elle, la vampire passant un bras autour de sa taille. « Je viens de soigner ceux qui se sont assurés que ces deux là ne pourraient plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit. » Elle leva les yeux vers Emma. « En parlant de ça, tu sais où les triplés rangent leurs potions ? Lusca ne laissera pas Luna tant qu'elle sera dans cet état, et nous ne pouvons pas lui donner de Poussos. »

« Probablement dans leur chambre. » Fut sa réponse. Helena hocha la tête et se tourna vers Amelia.

« Lusca Serpentine a tué Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'elles se battaient à mort. Si vous voulez un autre témoignage, parlez à Neville Londubat, il était à ses côtés. Remus Lupin et Connor Robertson ont tué Fenrir Greyback. Ginny Weasley et Argus Rusard peuvent en témoigner. Je viens de parler à Mrs Pomfresh et à plusieurs elfes de maison, tous les élèves sont en train d'être examinés pour d'éventuelles blessures, mais ils sont en vie. Maxime, Karkaroff ? »

La géante hocha la tête. « J'ai tous mes élèves à l'exception de Fleur et Gabrielle, elles étaient à l'intérieur quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés.

Helena hocha la tête. « Elles sont à l'infirmerie. »

Karkaroff se racla la gorge. « Mes élèves sont pris en charge, mais je sais que Viktor aide vos élèves à l'infirmerie. »

« Et les Mangemorts ont été enfermés dans les donjons. » Déclara Amelia. Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. « Alors je suis curieuse, pourquoi discutons-nous de l'arrestation d'étudiants ? Aux dernières nouvelles, être une lamia n'est pas un crime, ça ne l'est pas non plus d'être un loup-garou, bien que les quelques lois sur le sujet rendent pour eux impossible un vie normale. »

« Ils n'ont montrés aucun remords, ils ont tués des hommes qui auraient pu obtenir une seconde chance... » Commença Dumbledore.

« Oh fermez-là ! » Le coupa effectivement Chourave. « C'était une situation de vie ou de mort ! Vous ne pouvez pas combattre un groupe d'hommes tentant de vous tuer avec seulement des stupéfix ! Les Mangemorts ont violemment attaqué l'école, je remercie Miss Serpentine d'avoir agi de façon appropriée. »

« Je voudrais parler à certains des étudiants, mais je doute que nous devions les arrêter. » Dit fermement Amelia avant que quiconque ne puisse s'y opposer. « Je voudrais commencer par les vôtres si vous le voulez bien Miss Rosemont. »

« Tant que vous ne réveillez pas ceux qui dorment. » La pâle vampire la conduisit vers la porte. Le coléoptère débattit mentalement, avant de la suivre alors que tout le monde quittait Dumbledore. « Ils ont besoin de repos. »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

Dumbledore se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil, mécontent. Ces créatures n'étaient même pas dignes de lécher les bottes des sorciers, et maintenant Amelia voulait presque leur donner un médaille ! Le garçon devait mourir, il ne devait pas être autorisé à mener des gens, l'Angleterre Sorcière devait revenir sous son contrôle, pour le Plus Grand Bien.*

* * *

* J'aimerais tellement qu'il tombe de son fauteuil en se penchant en arrière, ce serait peu, mais tellement jouissif !


	17. Chapter 17

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Maugrey grogna en lançant un regard noir aux Mangemorts. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui les avaient conduits dans les donjons ; ses doigts étaient trop longs, ses dents trop pointues et ses yeux avaient la pupille fendue comme un serpent. « Qu'êtes-vous exactement ? » Aboya-t-il.

Le garçon sourit. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main. « Logan Serpentine. Lamia votre amie est une Métamorphomage ? » Tonks hocha la tête. « C'est trop cool ! »

Maugrey grogna. « Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Vous semblez avoir fait un travail remarquable contre cette racaille. » Tonks et Kingsley acquiescèrent. « Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Lestrange et Greyback. »

« Vous voulez que je vous conduise à la Directrice Bones, ou on reste là ? » Quand l'Auror grisonnant indiqua la première option, Logan commença à monter les escaliers. « Ma sœur a gelé Bellatrix Lestrange. Littéralement. Neville Londubat a brisé la statut par contre, alors elle ne doit rien être de plus que des morceaux glacés de chair et d'os. »

« Bon débarras. » Murmura Tonks.

« Quand à Greyback, il me semble que c'est Connor et Remus qui l'ont tué. »

Ils rencontrèrent la directrice en haut des escaliers. Elle avait l'air très ennuyée, pour ceux qui la connaissaient du mois, mais fit un signe de tête à Maugrey, et le groupe, dirigé par une vampire, une selkie et un lamia, se dirigèrent vers les quartiers des étudiants d'Aspasia. Les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick les quittèrent pour aller vérifier leurs maisons respectives.

* * *

« Misses Rosemont. »

Maugrey lança un regard noir à Severus qui l'ignora, se concentrant plutôt sur la vampire. « Comment vont vos élèves ? »

« Tous en train de guérir, à l'exception de Lusca, mais nous allons prendre soin d'elle. » Le maître des potions acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Mrs Bones.

« Les étudiants sont en sécurité. Mrs Pomfresh a pu soigner les blessures les plus graves, tout le monde va s'en sortir. Si c'est tout, j'ai ma propre maison à aller voir. » La directrice hocha la tête et Severus sortit.

« Puis-je vous demander quel est le problème avec cette étudiante, Lusca ? »

« Vous pouvez, directrice, et nous allons même vous répondre. » Reprit Emma, le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Helena lança à sa femme un regard fatigué. « Lusca est le genre de personne qui refuse de voir ses blessures soignées tant qu'elle ne s'est pas assurée que sa famille est en sécurité. Comme sa petite amie ne s'est toujours pas réveillée et qu'elle n'est pas encore tombée de fatigue, elle n'a pas bougé du lit de Luna, et comme les triplés sont venus ici avec leurs propres potions, je ne peux pas l'aider puisque je ne sais pas où ils les ont mis. Ses frères s'occupaient d'autres choses, alors tout est un peu chaotique. Au moins, elle n'est pas sérieusement blessée. »

« En parlant de ça, où est mon frère ? » Demanda Logan. « Je pensais que lui et Ginny resteraient avec les Mangemorts. »

« Avec les boucliers qu'ils ont mis en place ? » Répliqua Emma. « Inutile. Ils sont allés parler à quelqu'un. »

« Qui ? » Bones fixa brièvement Dawlish qui recula.

« Ils ne l'ont pas dit. »

La salle commune que Poudlard avait offert aux étudiants possédait une atmosphère fatiguée que Bones reconnu comme un après-bataille.

« Mme Maxime. » Retentit une voix soulagée. La jeune femme qui s'approchait avait la peau dorée et les cheveux aux couleurs des flammes. Ses yeux brillaient comme des braises et son visage était marqué par la fatigue. « J'allais envoyer quelqu'un pour vous chercher, Fleur et Gabrielle vont bien, elles sont en sécurité. Je viens de les mener dans ma chambre. »

« Pourquoi la vôtre ? » Dit durement Dawlish.

Plusieurs baguettes se tendirent automatiquement, pointées sur l'Auror, les étudiants réagissants immédiatement à la menace perçue dans sa voix. Le feu dans les cheveux de la jeune femme vacillait étrangement sous la lumière. « C'est l'endroit le plus chaud. »

« Kingsley, Jones, pourquoi n'emmèneriez-vous pas Dawlish dehors ? » Bones lança un regard noir à l'homme. Les deux hochèrent la tête en entraînèrent l'Auror fulminant à l'extérieur.

« Bonne décision. » Murmura la jeune femme.

Helena fit un pas en avant. « Sal, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te joindre à elles ? Tu as besoin de sommeil. » La femme, Sal, acquiesça et se dirigea vers une adolescente aux cheveux bruns bouclés, que Bones reconnut comme Hermione Granger, une amie de sa nièce. Les deux échangèrent des paroles doucement avant que Sal ne quitte la pièce.

« Logan, je voudrais que tu vienne m'aider à nous occuper de ta sœur. »

« L'histoire de ma vie. » Plaisanta faiblement le lamia alors qu'il suivait Helena.

« Attendez. Si c'est celle qui a tué Bellatrix Lestrange, je voudrais lui parler. »

Helena hocha la tête. « Très bien, mais rapidement s'il vous plaît. » La directrice montra son accord.

« Maugrey et Tonks, parlez avec ceux qui sont ici. » L'Auror grisonnant accepta et Bones, Logan et Helena sortirent.

* * *

Logan ignora sa sœur debout à côté du lit et se dirigea vers un tiroir à côté, tirant quelques fioles qu'il remit à Helena. « Quelqu'un veut te parler, Lusca. »

« Je ne suis pas... » Sa voix roque se brisa et se changea en toux. Un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce, donna un verre d'eau à Lusca, puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle le but avec attention, et leur jeta un regard noir, mais il ne semblait pas aussi effrayant qu'elle le souhaitait probablement. « Quoi ? »

« La directrice Bones veut te parler de Lestrange. » Lui dit doucement Logan.

Ses yeux couleurs de jade rencontrèrent ceux de la directrice. « Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La lamia, car elle était clairement une lamia, la queue de neuf mètres de long enroulé autour du lit et la fille qui y dormait étaient difficiles à manquer. « Les Mangemorts sont apparus sur le terrain alors que Lorah hurlait sur Dumbledore. J'ai bloqué les premiers sors et j'ai donné à Harry les commandes de notre Section. J'ai attaqué Lestrange. Nous nous sommes battues pendant un certain temps avant que Luna n'intervienne et Neville après elle. Hmm, je sais que Harry et Logan ont été rejoints par Blaise. » Elle siffle soudainement et jeta un regard mauvais à Logan qui l'ignora et continua de nettoyer la plaie visiblement douloureuse qu'elle avait sur la hanche. « Bellatrix a réussi à toucher Luna. Neville lui envoyé plusieurs sorts assez efficaces. Je suis arrivée devant elle et je l'ai gelée. Neville l'a brisée en morceaux. Je suis allé vers Luna pour la protéger, et les Mangemorts ont fuit. Ensuite je suis venue ici. » Elle cligna des yeux et se frotta le front.

« Potions, maintenant ! » Commanda Helena. « Une de guérison et une de sommeil sans rêves. » Lusca ouvrit la bouche mais Helena la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse argumenter. « Luna est entièrement guérie, elle dort simplement. Maintenant ! » Lusca soupira une nouvelle fois et avala les potions et le reste de l'eau.

« C'est dégoutant. » Murmura-t-elle et grimpa sur le lit, s'endormant presque instantanément.

« Tu devrais dormir aussi, Logan. »

Le lamia secoua la tête. « Je vais trouver Blaise et Harry d'abord, et manger. Ensuite je dormirais, je te le promets. » Helena hocha la tête encore une fois.

« Qu'est-ce que gelé veut dite ? » Elle avait entendu ce terme deux fois déjà, ça ne semblait pas être un sort, pas un qu'elle connaissait en tout cas, rien ne pouvait littéralement glacer quelqu'un. Pétrifier, alourdir oui, mais geler...

« Exactement ça. » Expliqua Logan. « Le corps humain est principalement constitué d'eau. Lusca a gelé l'eau dans le corps de Bellatrix jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Bones haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers la jeune fille endormie sur le lit. Même avec sa queue bleu-vert enroulée, elle semblait inoffensive quand elle dormait, mais elle avait gagné contre Bellatrix Lestrange, la partisane la plus redoutée de Voldemort.

« Eh bien, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à me battre contre vous. » Murmura-t-elle. Logan sourit malicieusement. « Racontez-moi ce que vos faisiez durant le combat ? »

* * *

Tonks et Maugrey avaient obtenu une brève description des allées et venues de tout le monde pendant la bataille. L'homme était particulièrement impressionné par le travail des jumeaux, capables de soutenir des boucliers sous le feu de l'ennemi, puis de les déplacer pour protéger les élèves, c'était du génie.

Lorsque la directrice redescendit, il écoutait la version de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Cette histoire comme quoi Black avait trahi les Potter ne lui avait jamais semblé juste.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » Demanda Bones, baguette en main.

« S'ils disent vrai, une grave erreur a été commise par le Ministère. » Il grogna. « Ces deux là disent que Peter Pettigrow est vivant et qu'il était le vrai gardien du secret. »

Bones regarda les deux hommes, fatigués mais intraitables. Cela faisait plus de sens, elle devait l'admettre, l'idée que Black ait été piégé. « Nous n'avons rien vu, Alastor. Je vais mettre en place un procès qui aura lieu juste après celui des Mangemorts capturés aujourd'hui. Consentirez-vous au Veritaserum ? »

« Absolument. » Dit Sirius. Elle sourit.

« Alors je vous verrais dans la salle d'audience dans quelques jours. » Les étudiants qui les entouraient les acclamèrent et les Aurors partirent.

« Vous voulez vous occuper de Dawlish ou je m'en charge ? » Marmonna Maugrey, voyant les traits fatigués de sa patronne.

« Vous pouvez lui passer un savon. Je lui donnerais une réprimande formelle quand on sera au Ministère. Emmenez-le avec vous pour récupérer les Mangemorts, il devrait être en mesure de faire au moins ça correctement. »

Une silhouette se précipita vers eux, Susan. Amelia serra sa nièce dans ses bras alors que Maugrey emmenait Dawlish avec lui. Susan se recula et sourit. « Salut, Tante Amelia. »

« C'est bon de te voir entière. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle regarda les deux Aurors restants. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas parler aux étudiants encore éveillés qui sont dans les salles communes. Je vais discuter avec le reste des enseignants. »

Les Aurors lui obéirent. « Maintenant, Susan. » Commença Amelia, alors que les deux sortirent pour prendre l'air. « Que faisais-tu pendant le combat ? »


	18. Chapter 18

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17

Les procès des Mangemorts avaient été mis en place, mais en premier lieu devait venir celui de Sirius Black. Faire accepter ce dernier à Cornelius avait été très difficile, et ils avaient du lui rappeler quelles seraient les conséquences si les médias découvraient que le supposé meurtrier n'avait jamais eu de procès, mais il avait fini par promettre d'y réfléchir. Rita sortit un court article dans la gazette juste après les gros titres de la Bataille de Poudlard le lendemain de la confrontation. Ainsi, Fudge eut un avant-goût de la réaction de la communauté sorcière après avoir annoncé le procès, un peu ironique, mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Heureusement, l'évènement se passa aisément, allant même jusqu'à ajouter encore plus de questions sur les motivations de Dumbledore quand Sirius, sous l'influence du Veritaserum, révéla que le directeur avait lui-même jeté le Fidelitas et qu'il connaissait donc la véritable identité du Gardien du Secret.

Sirius rencontra Rita au Chaudron Baveur pour une interview qu'elle promit de faire paraître le lendemain avant d'aller recueillir des informations sur les deux autres procès du jour, à savoir ceux des jumeaux Carrow qui, elle l'apprit, furent condamnés à passer le reste de leur vie à Azkaban. Sirius revint enfin au château, en homme libre.

* * *

À Poudlard, Edna et Charles apportaient de la nourriture à la Section et à leurs amis. Le groupe était assis sur le tapis en cercle autour d'un véritable festin ; du rôti avec une sauve épaisse, du riz avec des crevettes sautées, du hachis parmentier, du saumon cuit au four et des lasagnes entourés de petits plats plus légers, des champignons farcis, des carottes crues, de la salade, des tomates, des baies et des pains croustillants.

Il y avait aussi sur une autre table de nombreux desserts ; tartes aux fruits et petits pots de crème anglaise, petits fours et de la mousse au chocolat qui disparurent rapidement. Les elfes avaient aussi emmenés des boissons, comme de l'eau, de la bièraubeurre, du jus d'orange, du thé à la menthe, et pour les vampires, de grands verres de sang frais, que Sirius failli boire, le confondant avec du vin à l'amusement de tous.

Lusca laissa sa famille remplir leurs assiettes et manger tranquillement avant de décider à parler. « Malgré le fait que j'apprécie tout ça, il y a certaines choses dont nous devons discuter. »

Harry soupira. « J'espérais que tu nous laisserais aller jusqu'au dessert avant d'aborder le sujet. » Comment sa sœur réussissait à rester impassible alors que Luna s'appuyait contre elle et que la reine elle-même lorgnait sur un plat de rôti et de lasagne ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Voldemort ? »

La salle était silencieuse. « Eh bien, je suppose qu'en premier lieu on doit découvrir comment il est revenu à la vie. » Offrit Neville. Il était couché sur le dos à côté de Marline (ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter après le bal) essayant de décider s'il voulait continuer avec les desserts ou passer aux bonbons.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de chose qu'on puisse faire avec un simple sort ou une potion. » Dit Hermione. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Tracey, qui appréciait le poisson cuit, pour lui avoir expliqué le lien entre elfe de maison et maître, sinon, ça l'aurait bien plus dérangé d'être servie par des elfes. « Les rituels sont utilisés pour invoquer ou d'autres choses complexes alors c'est plus probable. »

« Je suis d'accord. » La salamandre brûla le haut de sa crème anglaise avant d'en prendre une cuillère, provoquant une chaleur confortable près d'Hermione. « Mais ramener les gens à la vie c'est pas commun, et c'est peu de le dire. Il est revenu l'année dernière. Si son corps était détruit, et d'après ce que tu nous a dit des décombres de la maison il l'était probablement ? » Sirius hocha la tête solennellement. « Alors il lui en faut un nouveau. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'il avait une sorte de conscience et la possibilité de commander ses adeptes, mais pas de corps physique, il possédait Quirrell durant notre première année, nous le savons. » Et elles ne le sauraient pas si Hermione et Susan n'avaient pas été curieuses.

Les yeux de Sal s'écarquillèrent. « Non, il n'aurait pas... en fait ignorez ce que j'allais dire, si la moitié de ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, il le ferait. »

« N'hésitez pas à nous faire partager vos pensées, Miss Salamandre. » Dit Severus d'une voix trainante, intimident malgré le fait qu'il les regardait de derrière un grand bol de mousse au chocolat.

« La seule chose qui semble convenir à la situation, c'est qu'il a créé des Horcruxes. »

Emma s'étrangla presque dans son verre de sang, Severus jura bruyamment. La plupart des jeunes avaient l'air confus, mais Lusca et Logan gémirent et Remus écarquilla les yeux alors que Sirius et Connor hurlèrent : « Quoi ?! »

« C'est quoi, des Horcruxes ? »

Sal passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. « Je serais surprises si tu avais su ce que c'était. Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel quelqu'un a transféré un morceau de son âme. C'est littéralement le fait de déchirer son âme en plusieurs parties. Tuer est indispensable, mais je ne sais pas grand chose de plus sur ce sujet, à part que c'est décrit comme la magie la plus noire qui existe. J'ai rapidement été dégoûtée par ce que je lisais, alors j'ai arrêté. » Elle leva les yeux vers les autres. « Emma et Severus, ça ne me surprends pas que vous connaissiez ces choses, Sirius je suppose que c'est grâce à ta famille ? » Il lui fit un signe de tête assez pâle. « Et Connor c'est parce que je lui ai prêté le livre pour son projet sur les moyens que les gens utilisaient pour prolonger leur vie, mais les autres ? »

« J'ai passé énormément de temps dans la bibliothèque des Black. » Répondit Remus, semblant secoué. Il avala son thé. « Si V-Voldemort en a vraiment créé, on a vraiment des problèmes. »

« Et j'ai passé un moment à étudier la magie de l'âme, vous vous souvenez ? Je suppose que Lusca a emprunté quelques uns de mes livres ? »

Sa sœur haussa les épaules. « C'était intéressant. »

« Comment on peut faire un truc comme ça ? » Tracey avait l'air dégoûtée.

« Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous a lu assez pour le savoir, et franchement, je suis parfaitement heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. » Murmura Connor.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir. » Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna et se mirent d'accord unanimement.

« C'est encore pire. » Comprit soudain Logan d'un air sombre. « Le journal, Ginny, je n'y ai pas pensé au début, mais cela ressemble de plus en plus à un Horcruxe, c'est la seule chose qui fait sens. J'essayais de comprendre ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas dans mes priorités et je n'ai rien lu à ce sujet depuis longtemps. Il est revenu après le journal, alors il en a fait plus d'un. »

Tout le monde absorbèrent les informations silencieusement. Lusca mit de côté sa fourchette, son assiette vide, et regarda Sal. « Comment peut-on la détruire ? »

La salamandre fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, simplement essayer de le détruire ne marchera pas. Ça doit être quelque chose d'incroyablement destructeur, qu'est-ce que vous avez utilisé sur le journal ? »

« Luna l'a jeté dans la bouche du basilic. » Murmura Ginny. Harry lui prit la main et elle lui sourit.

« Le venin d'un basilic ferait certainement l'affaire. Je peux aussi travailler sur un Feudeymon. Je peux créer une substance très similaire avec un peu d'effort, mais ça serait difficile à contrôler. »

« Makar sera probablement prêt à nous donner du venin. » Fredonna Lusca, pensive.

« Qui ? »

« Le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets. Il était à l'origine chargé de protéger l'école, mais les siècles et l'isolement ont eu un effet négatif sur son esprit, ça a permit à Voldemort de le contrôler plus facilement. Il va mieux maintenant, mais nous pensions le déplacer sur l'île à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Helena soupira. « Je vais parler aux Faes. Maintenant que nous avons un moyen de les détruire, comment les trouvons-nous ? »

Tout le monde s'entre-regarda, perplexes. « Je suppose qu'il n'existe pas de sort pour trouver les Horcruxes que vous connaissez ? » Demanda sèchement Susan.

« En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Reprit Sirius. « Je peux chercher dans la bibliothèque de ma famille. »

« Ça semble peu probable. »

« Il faut bien tenter quelque chose. »

« Attendez... »

« Si on détruit l'objet... »

« Pourquoi le morceau d'âme ne... »

« Peux pas aller dans un autre corps ? » Finirent ensemble les jumeaux.

« Parce qu'un Horcruxe est le contraire d'un être humain. » Répondit rapidement Logan, mais ne reçut que des regard confus. « Par exemple Koren, si je te transperçait le corps avec un épée et que tu mourrais, ton âme ne serait pas endommagée. »

« Rassurant. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si le corps meurs, l'âme vit toujours. Mais le morceau d'âme d'un Horcruxe dépend de son contenant, le morceau ne peut pas vivre sans l'objet auquel il est attaché. Il arriverait peut-être à te posséder si tu es émotionnellement très faible près de lui, mais même dans ce cas, c'est peu probable, parce que détruire l'objet c'est détruire l'âme. » Il coupa un pain en deux et commença à le creuser pour y placer des baies.

« Nous avons un autre problème. » Intervint Ginny. « Le journal est détruit, donc il en a fait plusieurs. Mais combien ? »

Elle ne rencontra que du silence pendant quelques minutes. « Severus ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée ? » Demanda Emma.

Le maître des potions contempla sa boisson avant de répondre. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est obsédé par la magie d'une manière très étrange. Il aime le pouvoir. Deux seulement est improbable. Trois et sept sont les nombres magiques les plus puissants, même s'il y a aussi de la force dans le quatre. Je parierais sur trois ou sept. »

« Il n'en aurait pas fait plus ? » Demanda Hermione.

« J'en doute, mon amour. Severus a déjà mentionné que Voldemort est fou, je doute qu'il ait pu supporter plus que sept Horcruxes, ce qui est déjà très dangereux. » Répondit distraitement Sal.

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Mon amour ? »

La salamandre rougit furieusement. « Euh, oui. Si ça te convient. » La Gryffondor sourit et l'embrassa.

« Ça me convient. » Lusca tapa dans les mains de ses frères qui roulèrent des yeux mais ricanèrent.

« Où est-ce que Voldemort irait stocker ses morceaux d'âme ? » Réfléchit Sirius. « Probablement dans des objets avec une certaine importance, c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. »

« Et c'est sans doute pareil pour l'endroit où il les a caché. » Acquiesça Remus.

« Il a donné le journal à Malfoy, peut-être qu'il a fait de même avec d'autres partisans ? » Offrit Susan.

« S'ils le gardent dans leur manoir, c'est problématique, parce que le bon assortiments de boucliers peut les faire devenir l'endroit le plus sûr de la Grande-Bretagne. » Grogna Tracey.

« Une minute ! » Neville se redressa. « Les deux endroit les plus sûrs de la Grande-Bretagne. Poudlard est l'un d'eux. Et l'autre... » Il sourit. « Gringotts. »

Harry siffla. « Ce serait certainement un bon endroit pour cacher quelque chose. Que diriez-vous de nous arrêter là-bas demain ? »

« Hermione et moi pouvons rechercher dans son passé, voir sil on peut trouver quelque chose d'utile. » Proposa Sal.

« Sirius et moi ferons de même dans la bibliothèque des Black. » Dit Lupin. « Peut-être qu'il y aura un indice. »

« C'est très bien d'avoir un plan, mais je pense que tout le monde a besoin de repos. » Sourit Helena. « Pourquoi ne pas consacrer le reste de la soirée aux desserts et à se détendre ? Demain, nous pourrons nous reconcentrer sur nos problèmes. »

Son plan fut presque acclamé, et ils passèrent un bon moment dans les rires et la joie, laissant les nuages sombres de l'inquiétude se disperser, même si ce n'était que pour un court laps de temps.


	19. Chapter 19

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Note de l'auteur : L'auteur s'excuse si l'histoire vous semble aller un peu vite, mais elle veut que les choses aillent dans le sens des personnages (je sais pas si je suis très claire). En gros, si vous vous demandez pourquoi tout le monde accepte sans broncher d'obéir aux ordres de Lusca, c'est parce que la Section a l'habitude de résoudre des conflits sans se battre, et qu'ils reconnaissent en elle une reine, un chef, tandis que le reste des élèves suivent simplement le mouvement parce qu'ils font confiance aux étudiants d'Aspasia. Quand à Severus, Emma et Helena, eh bien, ils interviennent pas tant que Lusca ne fait pas de conneries, mais ils restent des adultes, alors ils surveillent et s'assurent que tout se passe sans trop de problèmes.

Bonne lecture !

 **Gobelbabil**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Helena, Sal et les triplés allèrent à Gringotts dès qu'ils eurent fini le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, un peu mal à l'aise par le fait que Dumbledore ne lâchait pas les lamia des yeux. Les quelques élèves présents ce matin parlaient calmement entre eux ; les cours avaient été annulés pour le reste de la semaine, pour permettre aux étudiants de se remettre des évènements de la deuxième épreuve, et pour renforcer les barrières du château, sous l'insistance des directeurs des maisons de Poudlard, bien que ce dernier point devait encore être fait.

Le groupe de cinq montèrent les marches en marbre et Lusca salua le gobelin à l'entrée en Gobelbabil. Elle avait un talent remarquable pour les langues étrangères, et si tous connaissaient quelques phrases dans le langage difficile des gobelins, elle le parlait presque couramment. Ils furent conduits à l'administrateur des comptes des Potter, un gobelin légèrement plus petit que d'habitude nommé Gripsec qui avait été ravi d'à nouveau faire des affaires sur le coffre des Potter quand Harry était venu à Gringotts pour la première fois.

« **Que votre or ne cesse d'affluer.** » Ils se saluèrent en prenant place.

« **Que vos ennemis tremblent face à vous.** » Répondit le gobelin avant de repasser à l'anglais pour que les autres le comprennent. « Bien que si ce que dit Mrs Skeeter est vrai, ils tremblent déjà. »

Lusca dévoila ses dents pointues dans un sourire satisfait et Gripsec se mit à rire. « Vous seriez très précieuse pour notre nation, si vous étiez née gobeline, Lusca Serpentine. Alors, qu'est-ce que Gringotts peut faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

Harry commença. « C'est une question délicate Gripsec. » Il savait que les bureaux de Gringotts avait les meilleurs barrières de confidentialité que l'argent pouvait acheter, mais il devait quand même résister à son envie de murmurer. « Que savez-vous sur les Horcruxes ? »

Le gobelin grogna. « Je sais ce qu'ils sont. »

« Nous pensons que Voldemort en a créé plusieurs, et qu'il en a caché dans un coffre à Gringotts. »

Le gobelin laissa échapper une série de jurons dans sa langue maternelle que Logan se dépêcha de mémoriser pour une utilisation future. « Un peu d'obscurité dans la magie n'est que rarement gênant. » Dit-il quand il se calma finalement. « Mais cette magie est abjecte ! Vous pensez qu'il serait dans un coffre de Mangemort ? »

« Sans doute l'un des plus fanatiques. »

« Alors Gringotts sonder les coffres de tous les Mangemorts connus. » Sourit-il. « En plus de placer un tel objet infect dans nos chambres fortes, il faut louer un coffre spécifique pour tout objet vivant. Je suis sûr que l'agent que nous devra cette famille sera une somme très importante. »

« Formidable. » Sourit Harry. « Sal pense qu'elle peut détruire un Horcruxe. »

Le gobelin hocha la tête. « Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. » Devant leurs regards incrédules, il élabora. « Ma sœur est une des ritualiste les plus qualifiés de notre génération et une des meilleure de notre nation. » Les gobelins n'étaient pas connus pour exagérés. « Elle a épousé un guérisseur d'égal statut. Elle m'a un peu parlé des rituels de purification qu'elle connaît, je crois qu'elle peut trouver un moyen de détruire un Horcruxe. »

Sal se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Ce serait bien, surtout si Voldemort a placé ses fragments d'âme dans des objets précieux comme nous le soupçonnons. Serait-il possible pour moi d'assister à ce rituel ? »

« Je lui demanderais. »

Ils partirent, et Gripsec alla voir le directeur qui, il en était sûr, ne serait pas heureux de la situation.

* * *

Un jour plus tard, Hermione et Sal avaient fait des progrès étonnants (même pour ceux qui les connaissaient) sur le nom que leur avait donné Ginny, Tom Jedusor Jr. Il était né de Tom Jedusor Sr et Merope Gaunt. Tom Sr était un moldu qui, elles avaient appris, avait disparu pendant plus d'un an avant de revenir chez sa famille, prétendant avoir été envouté par une fille étrange dont elles obtinrent le nom de Gaunt.

Des recherches plus en profondeurs révélèrent que les Gaunt étaient des descendants de Salazar Serpentard et des frères Peverell, de qui les Potter descendaient aussi, ironiquement, et que Jedusor venait d'une longue lignée de cracmoles liés à Serpentard, par un cousin du nom de Lizar. L'énigme que devint Voldemort naquit devant un orphelinat et y vécu jusqu'à son diplôme de Poudlard. Il travailla ensuite chez Barjow & Beurk pendant quelques années avant de disparaître pour revenir, des années plus tard, en tant que Lord Voldemort.

Personne ne demanda aux deux comment elles avaient trouvé autant sur lui en seulement deux jours et une nuit, acceptant ça comme un des miracles de la magie, mais aucun de cacha leur émerveillement.

Le groupe mangeait à nouveau dans les quartiers de la Section, Emma ayant trainé Sirius, Remus et Abner hors de la bibliothèque des Black, Sirius ayant reprit le contrôle total du Square et en avait profité pour poser de nombreux pièges contre Dumbledore s'il essayait d'y pénétrer, avant que la vampire ne les force à retourner à Poudlard. Ils étaient tombés sur une histoire sur les Horcruxes, mais rien sur comment les trouver ou (heureusement) les fabriquer, pour le moment.

Rita les rejoignit également. Depuis son article sur Dumbledore, elle avait recueilli des informations sur son passé et pensait maintenant qu'elle était prête à commencer l'écriture d'un livre qui, si elle travaillait rapidement, pourrait être imprimé d'ici la fin de la semaine. Pour l'instant, elle glissa de la tarte au poulet et champignons dans son assiette et profita de sa soirée détente.

« D'autres progrès à signaler ? » Demanda Lusca.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts au déjeuner. » Apprit Harry. « Ce pauvre oiseau a du voler à travers un orage. » Heureusement que Gringotts enchantaient leurs lettres contre la falsification et les dommages naturels. « Ils ont trouvé un Horcruxe. »

Tout le monde se redressa dans son siège. « Il était dans le coffre des Lestrange. Gripsec nous en a fourni une description, une petite coupe d'or avec un blaireau gravé dessus, ayant auparavant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle. » Neville grogna.

« Oh, Sal, il a dit que sa sœur nous permettra d'assister et de poser des questions pendant la destruction, mais elle demande à ce que nous ne dévoilions à des personne extérieures d'autre ce que nous verrons. » La salamandre hocha la tête, satisfaite. « Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils vont continuer à regarder, mais il doute que Voldemort ai mis deux œufs dans le même panier. Le rituel aura lieu samedi à midi, donc il veut que l'on apporte tous les autres Horcruxes que nous aurons trouvé. »

« Rappelle-moi de renier cette branche de la famille quand je reprendrais mon titre de Lord. » Marmonna Sirius.

« La coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. Ambitieux. » Murmura Abner.

« Attendez ! » Marline poussa son ragoût de poisson sur le côté avant de se pencher en avant. « La coupe de Poufsouffle. Il descend de Serpentard, et était dans cette maison, mais il met un morceau de son âme dans la coupe. Et s'il avait utilisé un objet de Serpentard ? »

« Ça serait logique. » Reconnu Logan. « Quels objets lui sont attribués ? »

« Un médaillon. »

Le groupe se tourna vers Connor. « Où as-tu appris ça ? » Demanda Susan.

« Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux artefacts magiques, vous vous souvenez ? » Il sourit et Susan rougit, le reste du groupe décida de ne rien demander, ou alors de soutirer des détails plus approfondis sur eux deux plus tard. « J'ai passé un peu de temps à faire des recherches sur les fondateurs des écoles de sorcellerie, et j'ai revu mes notes sur Poudlard avant de venir ici. La coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle et l'épée de Gryffondor. »

« Quelles sont les chances qu'il les ait récupérés ? » Se demanda Neville à voix haute.

« Il était orphelin. » Emma tourna son verre entre des doigts. « Il est clairement très puissant, sa magie a du se dévoiler quand il était très jeune. Il devait avoir des adeptes, mais pas d'amis. Il est obsédé par la magie comme l'a dit Severus. Ce château était sa maison, son sanctuaire, si vous voulez mon avis. J'imagine que l'idée de mettre des fragments de son âme dans des objets ayant appartenus aux Fondateurs aurait été très attrayant pour lui. »

« Tout comme cacher quelque chose dans le château, j'imagine. » Acquiesça Severus.

« En aurait-il eu l'occasion ? » Demanda Hermione.

« N'oublions pas toute la situation, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dans la Chambre des Secrets. » Rappela Harry. Luna fredonna.

« Tu as été très calme. » Remarqua Lusca envers sa petite amie.

« Il y a certainement quelque chose dans le château, mais je ne sais pas où. » Expliqua la petite devine.

La lamia fronça les sourcils. « Un journal, une coupe, un médaillon, ça ferait trois, mais si nous prenons en compte qu'il voulait des objets ayant appartenus aux Fondateurs, alors nous devrions monter son but à sept. Tracey, tu as mentionné que chaque maison a un fantôme ? » La Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Le notre, c'est le Baron Sanglant, je ne sais pas qui est celui de Serdaigle. »

« La Dame Grise. » Rajouta Luna.

Lusca l'embrassa. « Tracey, pourquoi toi et Blaise n'iriez pas voir si le Baron sait quelque chose, Luna et moi irons parler à la Dame Grise. Hermione, Sal, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais pourriez-vous vous renseigner sur l'épée et des objets qui sont passé par Barjow & Beurk quand Voldemort était là ? »

« Nous vous aiderons. » Offrirent les jumeaux. Un signe de tête d'Hermione et Sal.

« Bon, Harry et Logan, allez parler à Makar, explorez la Chambre. Ginny, tu étudies les créatures magiques, que sais-tu de la possession ? »

La rousse grimaça et Lusca s'adoucit. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je veux savoir si c'est possible de faire un Horcruxe sur un être vivant. »

« C'est possible d'en posséder, et je connais le lien entre ceux qui utilisent la magie et leurs familiers. Pourquoi ? »

« Juste un pressentiment. »

Elle coupa un morceau de pain en deux. « Lenora et moi pouvons parcourir cette piste, non ? » La vélane hocha la tête. « Peut-être que Ginny peut nous montrer où elle a trouvé les informations sur les familiers, et notre prodige de la recherche peut nous prêter quelques livres sur les Horcruxes. » Sal renifla mais hocha la tête.

« Bien. » Dit Lusca. « Ginny, peut-tu vois si Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête sait quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'épée ? » Elle acquiesça. « Je suppose que nous pouvons ignorer le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Neville, Marline, Lorah, Severus. » Le maître des potions leva un sourcil. « Vous pouvez travailler sur des potions de soin ? Je pense que tout ça se terminera en bataille, et je veux qu'on soit prêts. Neville, je sais que tu n'est pas vraiment doué en potions, mais tu en sais beaucoup sur les plantes et je veux que tu t'assures que ces trois là aient toutes les fournitures dont ils ont besoin. »

Neville fronça les sourcils. « Je peux le faire. J'ai entièrement rénové et réapprovisionné les serres du manoir Londubat, nous possédons de nombreuses plantes rares. Grand-mère sera ravie de savoir qu'ils seront utilisés. Si l'un d'entre vous me dit où vous achetez les pièces d'origine animale, je peux en commander pour vous aussi. »

« Parfait. » Sourit Severus. « Ce serait amusant. »

« Connor regarde ce que tu peux sur les Peverell, ils sont une ancienne famille, c'est possible que Voldemort ait quelque chose qui leur ait appartenu aussi. » Ses mots furent acceptés. « Sirius, Remus, Abner, continuez à faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes, mais n'oubliez pas de manger ! »

« Parlez à votre elfe. » Suggéra Luna. Sirius cligna des yeux mais hocha la tête.

« Laurence, vas voir si les frères jumeaux de Ginny ont des farces qui peuvent être utilisées dans une bataille, et profitez-en pour en acheter pour Dumbledore, je veux que ton nez tordu soit aussi loin que possible de ce qu'on prépare. » Le mage renifla et ricana. « Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, il me semble qu'on nous avait promis du pudding ? »


	20. Chapter 20

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

La piste du Baron Sanglant s'avéra être une impasse, mais Luna et Lusca apprirent de la Dame Grise qu'elle avait été Helena Serdaigle, qu'elle avait volé le diadème de sa mère par orgueil, qu'elle avait été assassinée par celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle avait raconté tout ça à un autre élève il y a de nombreuses années.

Le fait que Voldemort ait visité l'Albanie leur disait qu'il avait trouvé le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, mais maintenant, ils devaient trouver où il l'avait caché.

Plus tard, Lusca parla à Connor qui lui expliqua qu'il doutait que Voldemort ait trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor. Acquérir l'épée nécessitait certaines conditions, à savoir la bravoure et la noblesse, et les deux adolescents doutaient que Voldemort les ait eu un jour. Il avait par contre à peine commencé sur les Peverell.

* * *

Laurence entra dans la boutique de Fred et George. « Salut les gars. »

« T'es ici pour causer des ennuis à quelqu'un ? » L'un des jumeaux, Fred sans doute, sortit de derrière une étagère.

« Bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre serais-je là ? Je voudrais savoir si une de vos inventions peuvent être utilisées durant un combat. »

Le roux devint soudain très sérieux. « Suis moi. » Il emmena Laurence à l'étage, dans leur bureau, où son frère était assis à une table regardant un livre de runes.

« Hey, Fred, Laurence est là. » Oh, alors c'était George, il ne s'y ferait jamais. « Il cherche des farces de combat. »

« Et d'autres choses à utiliser sur Dumbledore. » Ajouta le mage.

Fred se tourna vers son frère, puis ils firent face à Laurence. « Beaucoup de personnes pensent que nous ne faisons que des blagues. » Commença-t-il.

« Nous faisons bien plus. »

« ...Nous savons que les temps... »

« ...Sont durs et dangereux. »

« Et nous voulons... »

« ...Être préparés et aider... »

« ...Les gens qui ne sont pas doués avec les sortilèges... »

« ...En plus tout ça est intéressant. »

« Nous pouvons faire autant des choses destructrices...

« ...Que drôles. »

« Donc la réponse est oui ? » Il rencontra deux sourires carnassiers correspondants.

« Oh oui ! »

* * *

Sirius couru dans la salle commune de la Section. « On a trouvé ! »

« Prenez une grande inspiration et asseyez-vous, Sirius, recommencez depuis le début. » Ordonna Helena avec un calme venant d'une habitude à traiter avec des enfants surexcités. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

« Un Horcruxe ! »

Ces mots obtinrent l'attention de tous. Lusca, qui parlaient avec les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient pu se faufiler dans Poudlard et apportant leurs propres farces, s'excusa pour se tourner vers le parrain de son frère.

« Où ? »

« J'ai suivi la piste de Luna. » Il sourit à la petite blonde. « J'ai parlé à Kreattur. Il a toujours été fidèle à mon frère Regulus, c'était un Mangemort. J'ai pensé qu'il avait échoué dans une mission et qu'ils l'ont tué à cause de ça, mais il a porté Kreattur volontaire pour un travail que Voldemort lui avait confié. Il a utilisé Kreattur pour tester les défenses d'un Horcruxe, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit tué par un Inferi, mais il a pu transplaner dehors et a tout raconter à Regulus. Regulus, il... » Sirius déglutit, les yeux soudain humides. Charles apparut, plaça un mug de thé sur la table près de lui, puis repartit. Sirius prit une gorgée et poursuivi : « Il a demandé à Kreattur de les emmener dans la grotte où le Horcruxe était caché. Il y a placé un faux et ils sont repartis tous les deux. Mon petit frère est encore en vie. »

Il y eut un silence qu'Emma brisa. « Alors votre elfe de maison avait le Horcruxe. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ? »

« Regulus a demandé à Kreattur de le détruire, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. » Remus avait pris la parole. « Il était fou de joie quand on lui a dit que nous avions un moyen pour le faire. Franchement, je pense qu'on devrait l'inviter pour voir la purification. »

« D'accord. » Murmura Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Logan.

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et le sortit. « Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. » Il flottait devant eux, vert brillant et doré, se balançant au bout d'une fine chaîne en argent.

« Donnez-le moi. » Helena tendit la main, Sirius la lui passa volontiers et retourna à son thé et aux biscuits au chocolat qui étaient apparus sur la table. « De la chance sur les autres, les gars ? »

Ella haussa les épaules. « Le livre qu'on a trouvé est assez compliqué et difficile à traduire, mais nous sommes à peu près certain qu'il dit qu'on peut faire des Horcruxes animaux, par contre ce n'est pas recommandé, car ils peuvent se déplacer et penser par eux-même. Si Voldemort a un familier, je suppose que ça peut en être un. »

« Nos potionistes sont follement doués. » Continua Neville. « J'ai beau avoir peur de Rogue, il s'occupait de cinq chaudrons à la fois, et les autres en avaient deux chacun. » Il secoua la tête avec étonnement. « Au rythme où ils travaillent, ils auront des potions supplémentaires dans tous les stocks demain à cette heure. »

« J'espère que tu les fournis correctement. » Rappela Lusca sèchement.

« Hé, les potions ne sont peut-être pas mon fort mais je sais que je peux gérer les ingrédients. » Sa réponse était tout aussi sèche. « J'ai commandé des tas de choses rapidement, et ma grand-mère doit m'envoyer des paquets grâce à des elfes demain, une fois que tout sera terminé. »

« Bien. Logan, Harry, vous n'avez rien trouvé dans la Chambre ? »

« Je ne dirais pas rien, je suis sûr que Severus tuerait pour les journaux de Serpentard, mais pas de Horcruxe. » Soupira Harry. « Blaise, Tracey et Daphne ont fouillé leur salle commune, ils n'ont rien pu trouver. »

« Draco nous a peut-être donné un indice par contre. » Annonça Blaise alors qu'il entrait dans la salle. « Vous auriez pas quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim. » Charles arriva avec un énorme plateau de sandwichs, de fruits et de gâteaux, les posa sur la table un instant avant que tous ne se jettent dessus. Lusca prit un verre de jus et sourit en les voyant.

Blaise, ayant prit un sandwich au corned-beef et une grappe de raisin, continua. « Il nous a surpris en train de chercher. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une pièce, une salle secrète, où beaucoup de choses sont cachées. »

« Comment le sait-il ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Apparemment, il s'y est caché une ou deux fois et a souvent fait des chasses au trésor là-bas. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Je pense vraiment qu'il devient un bon gars. Mais ce serait un bon endroit où regarder. »

« Où est cette pièce ? »

« Au septième étage. Tu peux... » Il fit une pause quand Ginny gémit et se frappa le visage.

« Bien sûr ! La Salle sur Demande. Elle devient ce que vous voulez, nous l'avions utilisée pour nous entraîner en défense l'année dernière quand Ombrage est devenue directrice, c'est vrai que ce serait un excellent endroit pour cacher quelque chose, surtout compte tenu du fait que peu de gens connaissent son existence. »

« Vous vous entraîniez en cachette ? » Harry regarda la Gryffondor qui rougit.

« Nous étions en groupe, on s'aidait les uns les autres. »

« Tu aurais dû la voir. » Dit Fred. « Elle était carrément brillante. »

« Emma, tu pourra accompagner certains d'entre nous au septième étage, nous avons un Horcruxe à récupérer. » Demanda Lusca en vidant son verre. La vampire sourit.

« Et qui va venir ? »

« Pourquoi pas Harry, Logan, Ginny et Blaise ? » Les désignés acquiescèrent.

« Très bien, alors, allons-y ! »


	21. Chapter 21

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Note : L'auteur s'est pour l'instant arrêté là dans la parution, alors je dois attendre qu'elle poste un autre chapitre pour pouvoir continuer. Du coup, je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais poster le chapitre 21. Si le prochain chapitre sort cette semaine, je le posterais comme d'habitude, le dimanche, sinon, ce sera dès que je l'aurais traduit.

Désolée pour ce petit désagrément, j'essaierais de traduire rapidement pour ne pas laisser trop d'attente.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20

Il fallu plus d'une heure avant qu'ils trouvent le diadème. Le prendre une fois qu'ils l'ont trouvé fut étonnamment facile, Tom Jedusor avait sans doute trop fait confiance au désordre et à l'obscurité de la pièce pour cacher son Horcruxe, et tout ce qu'ils durent faire, c'était enlever le sort certes assez puissant de confusion qui y était posé. Cependant, Harry refusa de le tenir, cette chose le rendait mal à l'aise.

D'accord, son énergie les mettaient tous sur les nerfs, mais l'aura sombre qui l'entourait avait quelque chose de familier pour Harry, et ce n'était pas quelque qu'il voulait envisager en ayant l'objet entre ses mains.

Donc, c'est avec deux Horcruxes que les triplés, Emma, Sal, Sirius, Kreattur et Severus allèrent à Gringotts le samedi matin.

Gripsec les retrouva dans le hall et guida le groupe vers la salle de rituel où sa sœur, une gobeline avec des oreilles exceptionnellement longues nommée Fren était prête à répondre aux questions de Sal, et la salamandre répondu à la politesse en faisant l'effort de réfréner son excitation.

Les Horcruxes faisaient un drôle de tableau, placés en ligne au milieu du cercle rituel ; une petite coupe d'or gravée d'un blaireau, un médaillon émeraude avec un serpent en son centre, et un diadème en argent avec un corbeau au dessus et un saphir noir au milieu.

« Les Artefacts des Fondateurs. » Murmura Sirius. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce que je vois est réel. »

« Et dire qu'il les a corrompu ainsi. » Répondit doucement Severus. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement retroussées.

Le rituel se termina par trois grands cris de douleur émanant des objets. « C'est fait ? » Demanda Emma.

Fren hocha la tête. « C'est fait. Les objets sont purifiés. » Elle les remis à la vampire. Kreattur regarda le médaillon, le toucha d'une main tremblante, et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Sirius et Kreattur quittèrent Poudlard pour aller chercher Regulus, que Kreattur savait être quelque part en Russie. Remus choisit de rester et de continuer à apprendre comment gérer son loup avec l'aide de Connor. Il s'en sortait de mieux en mieux et semblait physiquement en bien meilleure santé.

Connor avait, grâce à sa recherche, découvert que les Gaunt descendaient des Peverell qui, selon la légende, étaient les propriétaires d'origine des Reliques de la Mort. Considérant que la plupart croyaient que ce n'était que des histoires pour enfants, ils ne pensaient pas que Voldemort ait eu connaissance de leur existence, mais ils préférèrent prendre le temps de vérifier au manoir Gaunt au cas où il y aurait caché quelque chose.

Ils le trouvèrent vide, et commencèrent à fouiller dans des pièces poussiéreuses. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Severus et Emma se précipitèrent. Logan et Harry avaient voulu se joindre à leur sœur, mais elle avait insisté pour les laisser passer la journée avec leur partenaire respectif du Bal de Yule, de qui ils devenaient plutôt proches. Sal était là par contre, et des flammes montaient jusqu'à ses mains, formant une boule géante.

« Et si on dynamitait littéralement la porte ? » Les autres formèrent de puissants boucliers et firent un signe de tête.

Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, le feu des salamandres peuvent faire de multiples choses, et la destruction des enchantements de protection en fait partie. Suffisamment puissant, il peut détruire de la magie noire comme les Horcruxes, mais plus puissantes sont les flammes, plus probable est la possibilité que la salamandre puisse perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, soit par une puissance excessive, soit pas une impulsion réduite.

La boule de feu dévasta le sol et les premières couches d'enchantements protecteurs, puis commença à manger le reste. Sal regarda attentivement, ses cheveux parsemés de petits flammes, et quand elle aperçu une petite boîte en fer, elle fit mourir le brasier.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je pense oui. » Il leva sa baguette et se mit à murmurer. Après une minute, il abaissa le bras. « Je ne sens pas d'autres sorts de détection. »

Lusca atteint et saisit la boîte, ignorant le sifflement d'Emma. Elle l'ouvrit ; à l'intérieure se trouvait un grand anneau simple, incrusté d'une pierre noire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce ne serait pas le symbole des Reliques de la Mort ? » Elle le montra à Emma.

« Oui. Revenons à Poudlard et envoyons-le à... »

Une explosion la coupa. Des flammes revinrent sur les mains de Sal et de la glace commença à se former devant Lusca, mais Severus secoua la tête. « Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre cette bague ! » La lamia siffla mais permis à Severus de les transplaner en sécurité.

* * *

Voldemort était furieux. L'anneau avait été volé, et les autres ? Nagini était en sécurité, il la gardait près de lui maintenant, la coupe par contre... Dumbledore avait connu ses méfaits à l'orphelinat, alors il était possible qu'il aille chercher là-bas. La coupe était hors de danger il en était sûr, le diadème, hmm. Poudlard avait toujours été un peu risqué, mais il était sûr que personne n'avait pénétré ses profondeurs et ses grottes comme il l'avait fait, mais si le Médaillon avait disparu...

Il disparu en une fumée noire.


	22. Chapter 22

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour, je voulais d'abord m'excuser de ce retard, mais je viens de recommencer les cours, à l'université de surcroit, alors je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de traduire quand j'ai vu que l'auteur avait recommencé à publier. Je vais essayer de suivre à nouveau mon ancien rythme, et sauf problème, je devrais continuer à publier tous les dimanches.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21

Le groupe entra dans la salle commune de la Section, pour se faire attaquer d'un : « Où est Lusca ? » violent de la part de ses frères.

Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Logan. « Lusca va parfaitement bien. Elle est juste un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir le droit de geler les Mangemorts. Elle est dans le lac, elle se calme. »

Les deux lamia se relaxèrent. Lusca avait un sacré caractère et quand elle devait relâcher la pression, elle allait nager. Et baissait la température de tout ce qui l'entourait au passage, mais le lac était trop large pour qu'elle cause accidentellement trop de damages à cause du froid.

Harry était auparavant couché sur le canapé, mais il s'était redressé comme une furie quand la porte s'était ouverte. Il se recoucha donc, les mains posées sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il souffre de migraine depuis quelques minutes, il s'est même effondré au milieu de la pièce. » Leur répondit Ginny depuis le dossier du canapé où elle était perchée, caressant ses cheveux. Remus était debout près d'eux et l'observait avec attention. « Dis-leur ce que tu as vu. »

« Je me suis senti tellement en colère, et effrayé. Emma, j'étais Voldemort. » Les yeux de la vampire s'ouvrirent en grand. « Il pensait à une bague, puis à un médaillon, une coupe et un diadème, il est inquiet pour leur sécurité. » Il se redressa soudainement en grognant.

« Il va aller voir le médaillon, et il va le trouver disparu, il pense que la coupe est hors de dangers, mais il va aussi vérifier le coffre où était caché le diadème, et il va se rendre compte qu'il est vide, il va venir ici ! »

« Merde. » Jura inélégamment Sirius. Remus le fusilla du regard.

« Langage. Il nous faut du thé et on doit réfléchir intelligemment. »

« Il est en ce moment en chemin vers la cave, ça devrait nous laisser quelques minutes. »

Il y eut soudain un bruit de pas descendants les escaliers à toute allure, et Luna arriva dans la pièce, rentrant presque dans une chaise avant de s'arrêter devant la cheminée.

« Luna que se passe-t-il ? »

La blonde se tourna vers Remus, les yeux vitreux. « On a besoin de Fren. Tout de suite ! »

« Quoi... »

« Il est un Horcruxe. Le dernier, celui que Voldemort n'a jamais voulu faire, Harry est un Horcruxe. »

Des cris et des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre de ceux qui étaient encore debout. Ginny pâlit brusquement et agrippa la main de Harry comme une bouée de sauvetage, Sirius et Remus se retinrent l'un sur l'autre et sur le canapé. Logan commença à trembler et Lusca, entrant complètement trempée juste à temps pour entendre les mots de Luna, laissa échapper un cri mêlant choc et rage.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Harry était pâle. La Section se souvint alors des maux de tête qu'il avait souvent dans le passé, douloureux mais sans la moindre vision.

« Il avait déjà fait des Horcruxes avant toi. » Murmura Sal, mais entendue par tous vu le silence dans la pièce. « Le sortilège de la mort a rebondit sur toi d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça a du briser une pièce de son âme déjà fragmentée. Ça a du sens, spécialement s'il comptait en faire un autre cette nuit là. » De petites flammes dansaient dans ses cheveux. Harry était sa famille, et elle était tout autant en colère que les autres. « On a trouvé une bague dans la vieille maison des Gaunt qui a la même aura que les Horcruxes. Un de plus. »

« Un serpent. » Souffla Harry. « Il a dit que Nagini était sauve, et j'ai vu un énorme serpent à ses côtés, je sais qu'il voulait parler d'elle. Elle était avec elle quand il est partit, il la garde près de lui. »

« Très bien. » Lusca s'avança, prenant les rênes. « Lorah et Laurence, des patronus. Je veux que le reste de la Section et chaque allié que nous avons dans cette école soit là pour demain. » Les deux mages acquiescèrent, et reculèrent vers un coin isolé de la pièce. Un faucon et un papillon de brume argentée émergèrent de leurs baguettes. « Helena, peux-tu demander à Griphook d'emmener Fren ici, sinon vois si tu peut mener Harry là-bas ? » La Selkie hocha la tête froidement et se baissa devant la cheminée. « Tous les autres, mangez un peu. On va peut-être devoir se battre ce soir, et il ne vaut mieux pas le faire l'estomac vide. »

Ginny rit doucement, même si nerveusement. « Lusca ? » La lamia passa la main dans les cheveux de son frère avant de la regarder. « Quand on s'apprenait nous-même la DCFM l'année dernière, nous étions un groupe de vingt-cinq élèves et Hermione avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'on communique avec des galions. La plupart d'entre nous les avons encore. »

« Tu peux leur envoyer un message. » Elle acquiesça. « Ramène les ici. »

Severus sortit sa baguette. « Je vais envoyer un patronus aux professeurs. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux laisser Dumbledore en dehors de tout ça ? »

« Pour l'instant en tout cas. » Une biche argentée sortit de sa baguette. « Harry, reposes-toi. » Lusca releva alors la tête vers le plafond. « Poudlard, nous aurions besoin d'une plus grande salle. »

Les murs vibrèrent et bougèrent, s'agrandissant de plus en plus. Lusca pouvait sentir que le château avait atteint limite quand à la grandeur que la pièce pouvait prendre. « Merci, Poudlard. Luna, »

« Je l'ai su avec une clarté, d'un seul coup, et ça m'a fait très peur. » Murmura la voyante. « Je ne panique pas, d'habitude, je suis désolée. »

« Je sais, mais merci de nous l'avoir dit. » Elle l'embrassa.

Le coup frappé à la porte fut leur seul avertissement avant que Dumbledore n'entre. « Vous êtes plutôt nombreux, à ce que je vois ? J'ai récemment détecté un voyage non autorisé en cheminette depuis cette salle. »

Même les adultes dans la pièce se turent quand Lusca s'avança jusqu'à être juste en face du directeur. Elle le fixa dans les yeux un moment, alors que Neville, Marlene, Hermione et Susan entraient et se placèrent sagement en arrière.

« Vous avez laissé mon frère avec des gens qui le frappaient et le traitaient de monstre. »

Sa voix était douce comme de l'eau. Son visage était pourtant aussi froid qu'un glacier et la température avait tellement baissé que leur respiration sortait comme de la fumée.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une vulgaire créature comme vous puisse comprendre la nécessité de la protection de sang. » La flagrante condescendance dans sa voix en étonna certains.

« Luna a découvert la prophétie. » Il se stoppa net. « Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. La logique voudrait qu'il ait été entraîné, pourtant vous l'avez laissé dans le monde moldu. Dites-moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, saviez-vous que mon frère était un Horcruxe quand vous l'avez laissé là-bas ? »

Le choc était évident sur le visage du vieil homme, mais il se recomposa. « Donc vous savez. Vous savez que pour assurer la fin de Voldemort, Harry Potter doit mourir. »

Des cris partirent de tous les coins de la pièce et un torrent d'eau se forma dans les airs, fondant sur Dumbledore pour le pousser violemment dans le mur.

Il tenta de lancer un sort, mais sa baguette fut arrachée de sa main et flottait moqueusement hors de sa portée. « Vous ne savez rien, Albus Dumbledore ! » L'eau se changea en glace. « Vous avez laissé Harry chez eux pourquoi, pour qu'il soit faible ? Pour qu'il vous voit comme un mentor et qu'il meurt volontairement ? » Elle rit et si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que l'homme qui avait laissé l'un des leurs auprès de sa famille biologique abusive, les autres se seraient inquiétés à la vue du sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

« Savez-vous ce qu'être une Reine veut dire parmi notre race, Dumbledore ? »

« Cela veut dire que vous commandez ceux qui sont aussi noirs et mauvais que vous par nature. »

Un autre rire. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et les élèves qui arrivèrent choisirent sagement de les contourner. « Vous ne savez même pas à quel point vous avez tort. Ça veut dire que je commande les serpent, l'eau, ça veut dire qu'ils m'obéiront contre leurs plus forts instincts. Ça veut dire que si j'ordonne au liquide qui coule dans vos veines de sortir de votre corps par tous vos orifices, il le fera. Mais je ne pense pas. Je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez fait, et je veux que ceux qui vous vénèrent le sachent aussi. Alors vous allez attendre ici jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore soit mort. »

Elle lévita la glace qui recouvrait son corps et le retenait immobile pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bains. « Oh, et juste en passant. Nous avons déjà localisé les Horcruxes restants et en avons nettoyé trois. » Elle le laissa tomber dans la baignoire. « Pensez-y, en attendant. »

Elle ferma la porte d'un puissant sort protecteur. En quelques minutes la salle s'était remplie avec un mix d'humains et de créatures, certains assis sur les canapés et les chaises, mais la plupart sur le sol. Gripsec et Fren étaient déjà là, et la gobelin avait confirmé l'avertissement de Luna, Harry était bien un Horcruxe.

« Il prépare une double attaque. » Murmura son frère à son oreille. « Trop de Mangemorts ont réussi à s'échapper et je pense qu'il a d'autres assaillants. La moitié au Ministère, l'autre ici. Je n'ai pas d'autres détails. »

« Vas avec Fren. » Ordonna-t-elle, autant comme sœur que comme reine. Quand les flammes revinrent à leurs couleurs habituelles dans la cheminée, elle prit place en face et balaya la salle du regard.

Sa Section était mélangée avec les étudiants et les professeurs de Poudlard. Charles venait de les rejoindre et avait ramené Sirius et Kreattur, qui, vu les circonstances, avaient mis en pause les recherches de Regulus ; Gripsec restait aussi. C'était une pièce remplie de gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait, d'autres qu'elle ne voyait que de temps en tant mais envers qui elle avait de l'affection.

« À présent, vous savez tous à propos des Horcruxes de Voldemort. » Elle avait demandé à ceux qui savaient de faire un topo aux nouveaux venus. « Vous savez que Harry est l'un d'entre eux. Il vient de me dire que Voldemort compte attaquer deux endroits en même temps, Poudlard et le Ministère. Nous pensons que Voldemort va venir ici, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Severus a été appelé et pense que les attaques vont avoir lieu ce soir. Nous avons donc deux heures, à peu de choses près. »

La peur se lisait dans leurs regards, mais aussi la détermination. Lusca n'avais jamais gouverné une attaque de cette ampleur avant aujourd'hui, et pendant un moment, la peur s'empara d'elle avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers ses tutrices. Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête.

« Susan. Quand cette réunion sera finie, je veux que tu ailles voir ta tante. Dis-lui tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir sur la bataille qui arrive. »

« Marline, je vous veux toi et Draco dans l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh. Koren et Kora, je veux des boucliers autour de cet endroit, et tout de suite. Si les Mangemorts entrent dans l'école, les blessés auront besoin de protection. Il y a une cheminée là, pas vrai ? » Severus confirma. « Alors Susan, quand tu as fini avec ta tante, alerte Saint Mangouste, il faut qu'il soient prévenus si on doit travailler avec eux. »

« On aura besoin d'autres médicomages. » Dit Marline.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ici a des connaissances en guérison ? » Une poignée de mains se levèrent. « Vous êtes sous les ordres de Marline. Les jumeaux, boucliers, maintenant ! » Ils disparurent.

« Logan, avertit les peuples du lac. »

« Ok. »

« Il faut que les étudiants les plus jeunes s'en aillent, et on n'a pas le temps de les envoyer à Aspasia, mais Emma, si tu pouvais leur expliquer la situation, demande leur autant d'aide qu'ils peuvent nous apporter, ça serait plus qu'utile. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions. »

« On pourrait les envoyer sous le saule cogneur jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et ensuite à Pré-au-lard. » Suggéra George.

Lusca fronça les sourcils. « Ça serait trop compliqué de les faire sortir de Pré-au-lard toutefois, tous n'auront pas de maison où aller, et il est possible que Voldemort envoie ses Mangemorts terroriser la ville. »

« J'ai parlé au directeur. » Intervint Gripsec. « Gringotts ne veut pas entrer dans le conflit, mais il a accepté que nous apportions un peu d'aide. La protection des plus jeunes est sacré pour les gobelins, il acceptera peut-être que nous menions les enfants là-bas pour qu'ils soient en sécurité durant la bataille et son après-coup. »

« Et si Voldemort y vas pour sa coupe ? »

« Vous avez dit qu'il la pensait hors de portée, et dans un événement comme celui-là, seuls les guerriers seront présents. »

« Alors demandez-lui, s'il vous plait. Nous voulons qu'ils soient en sécurité aussi rapidement que possible. » Griphook hocha respectueusement la tête et partit.

« Ginny, Daphne, Hannah et Luna. Prenez quelqu'un avec vous et une fois que nous avons confirmation, emmenez les enfants. Mr Rusard. » Le vieux gardien des lieux parut surpris d'être appelé. « J'ai cru entendre que vous avez quelques problèmes avec un certain esprit frappeur. Mettez-ça de côté, s'il vous plait, et demandez lui de faire l'enfer sur terre aux Mangemorts. Relâchez les chouettes également, et si la panthère de l'ombre que vous possédez est d'accord, requérez son aide. »

L'homme était choqué mais il accepta. « Charles. » Le petit elfe s'assit plus droit et Lusca s'autorisa un sourire. « Je veux que tu parle aux elfes qui sont ici. Ceux qui veulent partir doivent le faire en même temps que les enfants, mais ceux qui décident de rester doivent porter des messages entre les groupes de défense et emmener les blessés graves à l'infirmerie. »

« Ce sera fait, Maitresse ! »

« Fred et George, vous avez porté des blagues d'attaque. Mettez-en sur tous les passages secrets. Faites en sorte que tous ceux qui les essayent soient non reconnaissables. Soyez spécialement efficaces sous le saule cogneur. Katie, Angelica et Alicia, pas vrai ? » Les trois anciennes poursuiveuses acquiescèrent. « Je sais que vous êtes en bon termes. Aidez-les, et ensuite, si vous vous en sentez capables, prenez des balais et combattez depuis les airs. En fait, si tous les joueurs de Quidditch pouvaient faire de même, ce serait parfait. Si vous êtes prompt à tomber ou que vous n'arrivez pas viser, retournez au sol ou donnez nous des indications. »

« Theodore Nott. » Lusca avait parlé à Severus et il ne pensait pas que Nott accepterait de suivre le mage noir, pas avec sa fascination secrète pour la science moldue. « Fleur a mentionné que tu avait une aptitude à viser impressionnante sur un balais. »

« Oui, ça semblait intéressant et je suis devenu plutôt bon pour ça. »

« Tu es définitivement dans les airs, vois si tu peux donner quelques conseils aux autres. »

« Madame Chourave, Neville m'a dit que vous êtes la meilleure herbologiste qu'il connais, même si je sais qu'il est plutôt doué lui-même. » Les deux rougirent. « Je ne suis pas une experte, mais je pense que certaines de vos plantes pourraient faire mal aux Mangemorts ? »

Madame Chourave sourit. « Mandragores, Tentacules Venimeuses et quelques autres, oui ça pourrait marcher. »

« Prenez vos meilleurs étudiants qui ne seront pas dans un autre groupe, Lorah je veux que tu bosse avec eux. Sécurise le sol autant que possible. »

« Et que fais-tu de l'entrée qu'on a trouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets ? » Demanda Tracey.

Lusca sourit malicieusement. « Cette entrée aura un Basilic à son extrémité. Hagrid, avertit les centaures et les sombrals, même s'ils ne veulent pas aider, ils doivent être mis au courant du danger. Quand les enfants seront à Gringotts, je réveillerais chaque serpent qui vit dans cette forêt. » Et ils obéiront. Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuit ou de se battre.

« Professeurs, je ne connais pas vos capacités, alors érigez vos propres boucliers autour de l'école, défendez le de votre mieux, rassurez vos étudiants qui vont être évacués. Professeurs McGonagall, vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je crois. Si vous pouvez convaincre certains d'entre eux et les répartir entre le Ministère et ici. Ceux qui obéissent Madame Bones devraient aller avec elle. »

« Qui ici peut lancer un patronus ? Plus que ce que je pensais. »

« Nous l'avons étudié l'année dernière avec l'AD. Beaucoup d'entre nous pouvaient en faire un corporel. »

« Ginny, tu es réellement merveilleuse. Très bien, je ne sais pas, alors dis-moi s'il est possible de maintenir un patronus en même temps que d'autres sortilèges ? »

« Non, il faut de la concentration et du maintien, peut-être avec de l'expérience, mais nous ne pourrions pas. »

« D'accord, il y a eu une attaque à Azkaban quelques semaines plus tôt et Voldemort a probablement recruté les détraqueurs. Je veux que tu choisisse les sept meilleurs lanceurs de patronus qui n'auront pas trop d'utilité ailleurs et place les en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois que les détraqueurs seront là, je veux que vous les repoussiez jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent avec la queue entre les jambes. Mettez à terre quelques ennemis si vous voulez, mais gardez votre énergie pour les détraqueurs. Susan, assures-toi que ta tante a de bon lanceurs, ou emmène-lui quelques uns, ok ? »

« Compris. » Dirent en même temps les deux filles.

« Severus, y a-t-il des étudiants dans votre maison qui choisiront Voldemort ? » Il hocha la tête. « Enfermez-les dans les donjons et fabriquez autant de potions que vous pourrez pour l'infirmerie. »

« Madame Maxime, Viktor Krum. » Son directeur, Igor Karkaroff avait déjà fuis depuis longtemps. « Vous n'êtes pas avec cette école, je ne peux pas vous forcer à rester et à la défendre. Je ne peux pas non plus vous demander d'accueillir nos jeunes vu la taille de vos transports. Mais acceptez-vous de vous battre à vos côtés ? »

Madame Maxime regarda les élèves dans la pièce. « Ce Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à blesser des créatures que nous autres en France aimons beaucoup. Non seulement nos Vélanes, mais aussi les autres. Je vais envoyer ceux de mes étudiants qui ne désirent pas se battre pour rester avec vos jeunes, et je leur dirais de les aider à supporter la situation. »

« Merci Madame. » Elle se tourna alors vers Krum, qui parla doucement.

« Aucun de mes amis ne se souviennent de Gregorovich, mais nous avons grandit avec les histoires de sa tyrannie. Nous nous souvenons de la douleur dans les yeux de nos familles. Je sais qu'aucun de ceux qui sont venus ne sont de son côté, alors je les diviserais entre votre Ministère et ici, et nous vous apprendrons ce que nous pourrons avec le temps qu'il nous reste, nous connaissons sans doute plusieurs sortilèges noirs qui seraient utiles. »

« Merci, Viktor. S'il te plait, embrasse Lorah avant la fin de cette réunion. »

« Maintenant, tous ceux qui se battront, mettez vous en groupe. Combattez ensemble, ne les laissez pas vous séparer, ou vous mourrez bien plus vite. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre, allez à l'infirmerie ou partez avec les enfants, mais ne restez pas dans notre chemin. Vous risquez plus de causer des dommages sans le vouloir qu'autre chose. »

Un ensemble de « Oui » et de cris enthousiasmes retentirent.

« Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois des adultes et des étudiants. Certains d'entre vous vous êtes déjà battus dans cette guerre, d'autres ont prié pour n'avoir jamais à y participer. Mais nous sommes là à présent. Alors je vous le demande, pour ceux que vous aimez, pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre et qui seront détruits par le monde que veut instaurer Voldemort, dans ce château qui a été une maison et qui vous a protégé, donnez tout ce que vous avez ! Parce que nous sommes tous liés par une lumière que nous ne pouvons pas les laissez éteindre. Poudlard est une école, Poudlard est une famille, et nous sommes ceux qui ne laisseront pas le mal gagner ! »

Elle était toujours inquiète, mais un concert d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle.


	23. Chapter 23

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

 **Fourchelangue**

 _ **Fourchelangue**_ (à distance, entre les triplés)

* * *

Chapitre 22

Il s'avère qu'en fait, ils n'avaient qu'une heure et demie.

Il s'avère qu'en fait, une heure et demie était presque suffisant.

Tous les élèves ayant moins de 16 ans, même si Lusca suspectait fortement qu'il y avait plusieurs jeunes de 15 ans parmi les combattants, avaient utilisé les cheminées pour aller à Gringotts une vingtaine de minutes avant. Flitwick, McGonagall et Snape avaient formé un bouclier opalescent autour du terrain. Le professeur Babbling avait mis en place des pièges runiques à des endroits stratégiques dans le château, conçus pour éviter les étudiants tout en capturant et rendant inconscients les intrus (elle aurait aimé les faire plus dangereux, mais elle avait du avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas garantir la sécurité totale des élèves, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas). Fred et George avaient utilisé toutes les blagues de leur magasin auxquelles ils avaient pu penser, et même s'ils avaient assuré à Lusca qu'ils auraient voulu faire plus, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de partir en prendre d'autres et de ne pas être capables de revenir. À présent, il y avait un groupe gardant le passage sous le saule cogneur, juste en dehors de la portée des branches.

Les elfes de maison avaient tous décidé de rester. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient, mais de ce que Charles lui avait dit, ils s'étaient armés eux-même de couteaux dans la cuisine, la rendant _vraiment_ heureuse de ne pas être une Mangemort, un sentiment qui grandit encore plus quand elle se rendit compte que McGonagall avait animé toutes les statues et armures qui se trouvaient dans l'école. C'était impressionnant.

Certains des étudiants de Beauxbâtons étaient partis avec les plus jeunes, mais d'autres s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider. Une d'elles était une Vélane, comme Fleur, et elles prirent un balais pour s'envoler auprès de Lenora et des joueurs de Quidditch que Theodore avait jugé assez compétents en combat aérien. Ginny s'était placée avec son groupe en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il semblait qu'elle pouvait lancer un impressionnant patronus en forme de cheval.

Lorah avait fait quelque chose aux Filets du Diable et des vignes agrippantes s'installèrent autour des fenêtres les plus basses, son frère suivant le même chemin efficacement. Neville, Chourave et une poignée d'autres étudiants avaient été vus courant de long en large avec diverses plantes et des sourires carnassiers peu rassurants, il y eut un accord tacite entre tous pour ne pas demander de précisions. Marline avait donné à Neville comme instruction très stricte de revenir en vie avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, courant ensuite vers l'infirmerie.

Hagrid avait disparu dans la forêt interdite avec son chien. Baise avait donné à Logan un poignard empoisonné quand son frère et Emma partirent pour le Ministère avec la moitié du convoi de Durmstrang. Apparemment, ils étaient nombreux à lancer de décents patronus. Lusca n'avait pas voulu Logan là-bas, mais il pensait qu'au moins un des élèves d'Aspasia devrait y aller, lui rappelant de leurs bracelets offerts à Noël qui permettaient aux triplés de rester en contact.

Lusca vit les groupes se former dans le château et appela deux des étudiants les plus expérimentés avant de filer à travers la forêt. Elle venait juste de réveiller Makar et le vieux serpent était plus qu'heureux de surveiller la porte de derrière depuis sa Chambre. Maintenant qu'elle était entre les arbres hors de vue des autres, elle prit une profonde respiration. Il y avait des moments ou son habileté à se faire entendre de tous ses sujets tombait à pic.

 **« Nobles serpents, qui attendez avec du venin en bouche, venez à moi ! Nobles serpents, destructeurs de vie, venez à moi ! Nobles matraqueurs, venez à moi ! Que les plus jeunes restent cachés et en sécurité ! »**

Bientôt, la terre autour d'elle était en effervescence, une masse de milliers de serpents ondulants. Elle pouvait sentir d'autres en chemin, et garda sa voix haute.

 **« Un nid empli d'enfants est attaqué ! Je demande à ce que chacun d'entre vous avec force et détermination défende ces terres et cette forêt qui vous a abrité toutes ces années ! Des humains sont déjà en train de protéger ce nid, et il ne sera pas détruit ! »** Des sifflements retentirent en réponse et la lamia, sous sa vraie forme, sourit cruellement.

 **« Restez ici et attendez mes ordres ! Les défenseurs de ce nid doivent rester sains et saufs ! M'avez-vous compris ? »** D'autres sifflements, affirmatifs cette fois, résonnèrent, et pour un moment, elle fut heureuse de voir ce qu'ils avaient accomplis.

Naturellement, c'est à ce moment que la bataille commença, mais vraiment, ça aurait pu être pire.

* * *

« Lusca, on a un problème. » Une harpie avec la tête d'Ella flottait dans les airs.

 **« Attendez mon signal ! »** Elle glissa entre les arbres, la métamorphe la suivant facilement. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Des Mangemorts essaient de franchit le bouclier en ce moment, je pense que ça tiendra encore un moment par contre. Serait-il mieux de ses laisser se fatiguer ? »

« Oui, mais même un bon bouclier peut atteindre ses limites, tout le monde doit être vigilant. Oh, Makar ! Edna ! » L'elfe de maison apparut près d'elle, courant pour garder le rythme de sa maitresse. « Garde un œil sur Makar, j'aurais peut-être besoin de lui éventuellement. Aide le s'il le faut, mais ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas bon. » Lusca regarda vers là où Ella pointait et siffla à la vue des détraqueurs.

« Merde, ils vont affaiblir les boucliers plus rapidement, j'aimerais pouvoir utiliser cette voix en Anglais. Et voilà, ici. » Des fissures commençaient à apparaître sur le bouclier. « J'ai besoin d'un serpent d'eau ; ils semblent aller surtout vers le terrain de Quidditch. Passe le message aux voleurs, assures-toi qu'ils aient des patronus autour d'eux. » Ella partit rapidement. « Un serpent ou deux, hmm... deux, c'est plus épuisant, et un tiendra sans doute plus longtemps. On va partir sur un. Oh parfait, des géants ! »

Elle avait un serpent d'une taille assez importante totalement façonné, en eau seulement, pas en glace, quand le bouclier se brisa en des milliers de pièces de magie brûlantes.

« C'est partit. »

* * *

Logan avait de grandes difficultés à se garder en un seul morceau. Il y avait de _beaucoup_ de Mangemorts ici, pas des très puissants mais nombreux. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, le Ministère n'avait quasiment pas été évacué, et il y avait de nombreux travailleurs cachés ou pris dans la ligne de mire.

Il froissa une feuille de papier en boule et lança un _engorio_ dessus avant de la projeter sur ses ennemis. Il ne la vit pas arriver à sa cible, mais ce qui entendit était satisfaisant. Il s'approcha d'une femme essayant de faire marcher une cheminette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Les cheminettes ne marchent pas, le réseau a été désactivé ! »

« Merde, d'accord, connaissez-vous quelqu'un de l'unité des transports magiques ? » Elle acquiesça. « Allez-y et trouvez-les ! Je vais vous escorter, mais par Merlin, sortez votre baguette et défendez-vous un peu ! »

Ils parvinrent à récupérer quelques personnes au passage pour les emmener dans le même département, Logan s'assurant de protéger les plus faibles pour aider les autres combattants. Dès qu'il le put, il tapa deux fois son bracelet. _**« Lusca ? La bataille commence à devenir difficile ici, on essaie de refaire marcher le réseau des cheminettes, on a besoin d'une retraite rapide. Tout se passe bien de votre côté ? »**_

 _ **« Le bouclier vient de tomber. Des détraqueurs, des Mangemorts, des géants, on a besoin de plus de patronus. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles d'Harry. »**_

 _ **« Tant mieux, le rituel doit être épuisant. »**_ Il évita un sort violet et grimaça. **_« J'ai des gens à dégommer. À plus ! »_**

 _ **« Pareil, bye ! »**_

* * *

Theodore était dans les airs, tremblant de froid. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la tour d'astronomie maintenaient de puissants patronus, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les détraqueurs se contentaient de reculer pour revenir presque aussitôt. Il avait vu une poignée s'enfuir, mais il en restait encore beaucoup trop.

« Bon sang ! » Jura-t-il en s'approchant des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. « Savez-vous lancer un patronus ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors lancez-les et suivez-moi ! » Quatre animaux argentés furent créés et chargèrent en direction des détraqueurs, suivis par leurs humains très déterminés.

Ça marchait. Plusieurs détraqueurs s'enfuir sans revenir. Les combattants aériens qui connaissaient le sort en lancèrent et les joignirent, chassant les détraqueurs loin de Poudlard. Fleur, Lenora et la troisième Vélane qui s'était présentée comme étant Serina suivirent, des boules de feu poursuivant les détraqueurs pour les empêcher de faire demi-tour.

Quand il fut certain que les bêtes gênantes étaient bien parties, Theodore se retourna. « Où devons-nous viser pour tuer des géants ? »

« Le meilleure endroit serait les yeux, mais si on envoie de puissant sorts de découpe dans les jambes ça devrait faire l'affaire ! »

Il n'était pas sûr de qui venait de dire ça, mais le fait que ce soit un Poufsouffle au sourire carnassier le surpris. « Très bien, on va essayer ça. Je vais avertir le groupe de Weasley de garder un œil ouvert ! » Ils se jetèrent sans hésiter dans la bataille.

* * *

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup, hâletant. « Il est détruit ? Le horcruxe a disparu ? »

« Oui. » Fren fronça les sourcils. La ritualiste gobeline aurait vraiment préféré si son patient s'était reposé plus longtemps, mais il était resté endormi les dernière quarante-sept minutes, ça devrait faire l'affaire. « Je suppose que vous voulez aller les rejoindre. »

« Je ne peux pas rester sans rester. » Marmonna-t-il, regardant vers le bas pour réaliser qu'il était dans sa forme complète de lamia, et torse nu. Il avait oublié ce fait. Oh, bah, tant pis.

Fren lui tendit une potion. « Cela devrait aider si vous avez des nausées ou des douleurs. Je ne vous arrêterais pas, Mr Potter, mais je vous averti, en tant que ritualiste, et compagne d'un guérisseur. Tout d'abord, asseyez-vous quelques minutes après avoir bu la potion pour qu'elle puisse faire effet. Ensuite, restez sur une défense physique uniquement au début. Je veux que vous laissiez à votre magie au moins trente minutes pour retourner à son plein potentiel. Et enfin, gagnez cette saloperie de guerre. Vous semblez être un allié intéressant pour la nation gobeline, Mr Potter, et je détesterais voir un patient mourir après que je lui ai retiré un morceau d'âme pourri de la tête. »

Harry lui sourit et but la potion. « Je ferais le premier, et j'essaierais pour le deuxième, mais je ne peux pas promettre d'être très au point question temps. Quand à votre troisième point, je n'ai aucune intention de perdre. » Il prit la nouvellement nettoyée bague de Gaunt et la passa à son doigt. « Que vos ennemis tremblent devant vous. »

« Et que leur sang tâche votre lame. »

* * *

Lusca, étant Lusca, se dirigea en premier vers les géants. Le groupe d'étudiants et d'adultes semblaient s'en sortir contre les Mangemorts, alors elle assomma tous les assaillants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin en arrivant devant le géant le plus proche.

Elle évita un coup de sa batte et se projeta en l'air, entoura sa queue autour de son coup, resserrant sa prise.

Le serpent d'eau qui l'accompagnait plongea dans le nez d'un autre géant, le noyant sur la terre ferme.

Une ombre émergea de la forêt et un géant au moins deux mètres plus petit que les autres se jeta sur celui qui s'apprêtait à frapper Lusca avec sa batte.

« C'est bien Graupy, t'es un bon garçon ! » Entendit-elle alors qu'Hagrid applaudissait le petit géant qui laissa retomber l'autre. Elle libéra seulement la moitié de sa queue quand la bête heurta le sol, piégeant plusieurs mètres de sa queue.

« Il faudra définitivement que vous me racontiez cette histoire un autre jour. » Elle se tortilla pour se libérer, non sans quelques douleurs. « Peut-être que je devrais juste trancher la gorge du prochain. »

Elle fut capable de se charger d'un autre géant avant que Luna ne crie son nom.

« Des araignées. » Hurla la blonde, pointant vers la forêt. Elle devait se faire entendre, Lusca était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'elle. Près de Luna, Tracey et Daphne se battaient avec un homme en robes noires, alors que Connor, sous sa forme de loup, déchiqueta un autre loup-garou. Jetant un œil vers la forêt, elle frissonna, la masse d'araignées qui arrivaient pouvait être vue même d'aussi loin, et suffisait à effrayer n'importe qui.

« Je savais qu'invoquer les serpents serait utile. Couvre-moi un moment ! » La dernière partie fut criée et Luna se tourna avec un regard qui rendit Lusca, encore une fois, heureuse de ne pas être une Mangemort. Elle jura silencieusement, être une reine augmentait sa résistance aux sorts, mais malheureusement la résistance naturelle des lamia n'était pas aussi forte que celle d'un dragon, alors elle se retrouvait quand même en mauvaise posture. De plus, la résistance ne couvrait en général que sa queue.

Elle vit Hagrid crier vers les araignées et agiter son parapluie rose, mais elle l'ignora et envoya son serpent d'eau vers un autre géant. **« Nobles serpents, écrasez les araignées qui ont envahi votre nid ! »** Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ces choses soient natives de cette terre.

Un groupe de magnifiques et nombreux serpents de différentes tailles, couleurs, et écailles glissèrent hors de la forêt vers la troupe (quel était le mot pour désigner un groupe d'araignées ?), envoya son serpent géant vers le sol avec comme avertissement explicit de ne blesser que les araignées et se tourna, juste à temps pour éviter d'être écrasée par une batte.

Elle grogna et étendit les bras. Le géant eut à peine le temps de rouler la tête avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle avait fait exploser son cœur.

 _ **« Lusca ! Logan ! »**_

 _ **« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? »**_

 _ **« Ça va. La bague est nettoyée aussi, il ne reste que le serpent. Je suis en chemin, et n'essayez même pas de m'empêcher de vous rejoindre. Je suis déjà en face de la cheminée. »**_

Lusca grimaça. _**« Très bien. Va avec Makar, vois s'il a besoin d'aide, j'ai laissé Edna avec lui et aucun de nos serpents ne peut jouer les traducteur pour elle. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Je me chargerais de cette saloperie de serpent horcruxe. »**_

 _ **« Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Makar, pas encore. »**_

Logan émit soudain une injure très grossière en fourchelangue. _**« On a besoin de Sal ! Un idiot a relâché un Feudeymon ! »**_

 _ **« Je m'assurerais qu'elle arrive jusqu'à toi ! »**_

Elle vérifia l'état des araignées, apparemment laisser les serpents s'occuper d'elle avait été une bonne idée. Seulement une poignée étaient encore en vie. Elle passa en revue les différents combattants pour trouver les feux distinctifs de Sal.

Là ! Elle gardait la porte principale, envoyant des boules de feu vers tous ceux qui essayaient d'entrer.

Des pas puissants résonnèrent derrière elle, et cette fois, elle gela le cœur du géant. C'était vraiment dommage, leur race était déjà mourante. Mais bon, comme ils l'attaquaient, elle n'allait pas être désolée pour eux.

« Charles ! » Le vieil elfe apparut au dessus de la forme tombante du géant. « Emmène Sal au Ministère de la Magie, dis-lui qu'il y a un Feudeymon ! »

* * *

Sal elle-même jura quand le vieil elfe apparut soudain devant elle. « D'accord. Hermione, peut-tu t'occuper seule des portes ? »

Sa petite amie hocha la tête malgré son inquiétude. « Je me rappelle de certains sortilèges de terre appris dans un bouquin. Mais des renforts ne seraient pas de tout repos. »

« Charles, trouve un des membres de la Section et ramène les ici après m'avoir déposé, ok ? » Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione. « Juste en passant, je t'aime, tu sais ? »

La sorcière s'éclaira. « Je t'aime aussi. Je t'embrasserais plus tard par contre. Dépêches-toi ! »

Sal fut transportée au Ministère avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et le garda alors qu'elle commençait la difficile tâche d'absorber le feu magique.

* * *

Harry avait pensé que la bataille serait à l'extérieur mais alors qu'il passait dans les couloirs, il trouva un groupe d'élèves et de professeurs face à des Mangemorts qui étaient apparemment passé par un passage secret peu connu.

Il reconnut Peter Pettigrow, qu'il avait déjà vu en photos, et jeta l'homme contre un mur avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. « Tu as trahi mes parents ! »

L'homme-rat ouvrit de grands yeux. « Harry Potter ? »

Harry lui trancha la gorge.

« C'est bon de te voir ! » S'écria Abner quand Harry entra dans le combat, se contentant d'utiliser ses griffes et sa queue.

« C'est bon d'être de retour ! »

« Arrêtez de parler ! » Cria Padma Patil alors qu'elle jetait un _reducto_ qui manqua sa cible et détruisit une bonne partie du mur.

Même pas une minute plus tard, un vent puissant balaya le corridor. Les Mangemorts furent soulevés individuellement et jetés sans hésitation contre le sol et les murs. Ceux qui restaient furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire par Harry et Abner qui prirent avantage de leur état de choc. Il restait à savoir ce qui les tua : la suffocation, ou les lacérations ?

Koren et Kora se matérialisèrent. « Marline nous a dit- »

« -d'éradiquer tous ceux qui- »

« -faisaient ce boucan si près- »

« -de l'infirmerie. »

« On évitera cet endroit, alors. » Sourit Abner.

« Et c'est pour ça que j'évite toujours d'énerver les guérisseurs. » Marmonna Harry.

Abner acquiesça. « Je pense que certains ont été capturés par les pièges de Fred et George, mais ils ont du se séparer. Venez les gars, on continue de patrouiller. On ne voudrait pas que Marline vienne s'en prendre à nous. »

* * *

Lusca jeta deux lances faites de glace dans un Mangemort qui s'était trop approché de Luna. Les sombrals avaient rejoint la bataille, faisant tomber les géants un par un. Elle vit Skull et Hela emmener un géant à frapper un autre de son arme. Laurence protégeait Lorah qui piégeait un autre géant dans un cocon de racines et de Filet du Diable, puis autorisa Laurence à l'électrocuter.

Entre elle, les sombrals, Graup et les autres combattants aériens, les géants étaient presque tous morts. Le nombre de Mangemorts diminuait mais le leur aussi, elle vit des elfes déplacer les blessés, stoppant simplement pour poignarder quelques assaillants par si par là. Elle fit revenir à la vie son serpent géant et l'utilisa pour piéger la femme qui venait de lui lancer un sort.

 _ **« Logan, comment ça se présente ? »**_ Elle envoya quelques serpents qui restaient pour s'assurer de la mort des araignées.

 _ **« Tu ne vas jamais le croire. Aspasia nous aide ! Certains des plus âgés, un groupe entier est apparu avec quelques elfes ! »**_ Au Ministère, Logan souriait à ses vieux amis. **_« On est vraiment près de gagner ici ! »_**

« Eh, toi dans le ciel ! » Lusca regarda en bas pour voir un centaure familier. « Les elfes de maison peuvent voyager parmi les chemins détournés ! »

Lusca rit, soudain soulagée. « Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de voir où sa flèche atterrit, elle se précipita vers le cri de douleur de Luna et arracha la gorge de l'homme qui venait de jeter un _doloris_ à son amour.

« Quand on sortira d'ici, je te demanderais en mariage. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« J'accepte ! » Sourit Luna.

Embarrassée que la blonde l'ait entendue, elle sourit timidement. « Mais je veux finir l'école d'abord ! » Continua Luna, évitant un sort.

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma petite voyante. »

 _ **« Problème ! Makar en a deux en bas, ils ressemblent aux frères Lestrange, mais il a entendu la voix de Tom Riddle un peu plus loin ! »**_

 _ **« Où est-ce qu'il va ? »**_

 _ **« Dans la forêt près du lac. »**_

 _ **« Je suis en chemin. »**_

 _ **« LUSCA ! »**_ Crièrent des voix jumelles.

 _ **« Logan, t'es au Ministère, et toi Harry tu es encore en train de te remettre. J'ai étudié les rituels aussi, tu te rappelle ? Il est temps de terminer tout ça ! »**_ Elle coupa la connexion.

« Lusca, attention ! »

Elle se tourna et se jeta sur le côté. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais peut-être que le coude du géant l'avait touché en tombant, parce que son bras brûlait douloureusement. Elle refusa de regarder, grinçant des dents contre la douleur.

« Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. » Dit fermement Luna.

« Ni sans moi. » Ginny avait quitté la tour et était descendue sur le champ de bataille. « J'ai laissé Bill en charge. Il peut lancer des sorts plus puissants de toute façon. »

« Les détraqueurs... »

« Certains sont revenus, mais on les repousse facilement. »

Luna plaça sa baguette contre le bras de Lusca et l'os se replaça de lui-même. Lusca enveloppa de l'eau autour comme un plâtre et le gela. Sa queue aussi était douloureuse, mais ça pouvait attendre.

« Je ne peux pas vous porter toutes les deux à travers la forêt. Pas aussi vite, du moins. »

« Je prendrais un balais. » Le regard de Ginny était sans appel.

« Quelque part dans la forêt près du lac, dans ce cas. Ne meurt pas, ou Harry va me tuer. Luna, sur mon dos. »

La blonde accepta et entoura ses bras et jambes autour de Lusca. La lamia se précipita, traversant les arbres. Elle ne savait pas à qui Ginny avait prit le balais, mais la rousse volait rapidement derrière elle, ses cheveux lui faisant avoir l'air d'une comète. Ensemble, les trois jeunes filles allèrent à la rencontre du Mage Noir Voldemort.


	24. Chapter 24

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23

Harry jura en fourchelangue. **« Elle est tellement surprotectrice ! »**

 **« Mais ça serait bon pour elle d'en finir avec le Mage Noir, pas vrai ? »** Rappela Makar.

 **« Elle oublie qu'elle n'a rien pour tuer Nagini parmi les manières qu'on connais. Elle a du venin comme Logan, mais le venin de lamia n'est pas aussi efficace que celui du basilic, nous ne savons pas si ça marcherait. »**

 **« Alors laisses moi t'accompagner à la surface. J'aurais un immense plaisir si tu me laissais disposer de cet héritier maléfique. »**

Harry sourit. **« Volontier. »** Le passage était en partie obstrué par des pierres, mais le lamia se mit au travail pour les enlever afin que Makar puisse passer.

* * *

Lusca avait laissé son serpent d'eau glisser sur le sol sous les géants morts ou mourants. Elle fit apparaître une lance avec l'eau du lac qu'elle glaça. « Il faut qu'on le tienne occupé jusqu'à ce que le serpent soit mort. »

« Compris. » Répliquèrent ses compagnes.

« Luna, à gauche. Ginny, par la droite. Vous devez vous désillusionner. »

« Et toi alors ? » Siffla la rousse en se lançant elle-même le sort de dissimulation.

« Ils ne marchent pas bien sur moi, de toute façon. »

Elle donna à ses deux amies autant de temps qu'elle put pour se mettre en place ; Voldemort avait déjà bien avancé. Elle se mordit nerveusement, et si être aussi large et longue que sa vraie forme devenait un désavantage contre un adversaire aussi puissant ?

Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour rétrécir alors elle prit le risque. Ils étaient suffisamment près du lac pour pouvoir manier une large vague si elle en avait besoin, plutôt que de devoir se compter sur l'humidité. Elle glissa jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres marchant rapidement. « Salut, Voldemort ! »

L'homme se tourna, révélant une peau d'une pâleur extrême, des yeux rouges brillants et un nez plat ressemblant à celui d'un serpent. Il était habillé de robes noires et la baguette dans sa main était d'un bois blanc.

Derrière lui flottait une sphère magique, rappelant à Lusca une bulle de savon bleue géante. À l'intérieur, Nagini, énorme et magnifique, reposait avec le morceau d'âme pourri dans sa tête.

« Alors. » Sa voix était un sifflement bas. Lusca préférait ceux des vrais serpents. «Voici la lamia qui a tué Bellatrix, et qui se fait appeler une reine. »

« Reine des Eaux et des Serpents pour être précise. » Elle tenait une lance de glace dans sa main. « Ton, lieutenant, si je puis dire, s'est bien battue. Mais pas assez à la fin. »

De l'ennui prit place sur le visage de Voldemort. Dans les arbres, Ginny vit le sort briller et leva sa baguette, préparant une série de sorts que Flitwick lui avait apprit. Pour arriver au serpent, l'orbe devait être détruite.

Un grand nombre de sorts jaillirent vers Lusca. Elle évita la plupart, et en écarta d'autres avec sa lance. Elle vit des jais de lumière, de deux côtés différents, attaquer l'orbe, mais Voldemort ne sembla pas les remarquer. Elle avait un plan pour Nagini, mais si ça ne marchait pas, il valait mieux que l'orbe s'affaiblisse. Elle le garda loin d'elle en lançant des pics et des lames de glace, à un moment elle créa même un lasso d'eau et le tira par le pied pour qu'il tombe. Malheureusement, il se libéra avant qu'elle ne puisse le tenir fermement. Bientôt, la pluie de sorts cessa.

« Pas mal pour une créature demi-sang. »

« Dites-moi Voldemort... ou préférez-vous Tom Riddle ? » Une rage soudain durcit ses traits. « Je suppose que non. Connaissez-vous une des choses intéressantes qui vient avec le fait que je sois une Reine ? On nait comme ça, on ne le devient pas. Tous nos sujets nous obéissent même contre leur propre instinct, contre tout type de magie ou de sang, parce que nous sommes les Premières. Écoutez. »

Elle prit une profonde respiration, sentant le pouvoir dans son sang, sentant l'énergie de l'eau tout autour d'elle, et trouvant l'énergie qui appartenait à Nagini. Elle pouvait ressentir la magie néfaste, maléfique et corruptible de l'âme morcelée en elle, et détestait le fait de n'avoir jamais pensé à la chercher chez Harry.

Les yeux de Lusca rencontrèrent ceux de Nagini. **« Meurs ! »**

Un cri terrible résonna sans la bulle. Celle-ci finit par céder sous l'assaut de sorts et Nagini tomba au sol, se tortillant, sifflant et de la fumée sortant de sa bouche d'une manière rappelant les Horcruxes quand ils étaient nettoyés. Et enfin, elle mourut.

Lusca ressentit un mélange de chagrin et de satisfaction en se tournant à nouveau vers Voldemort, échouant à noter la présence de Makar et Harry.

Voldemort cria de rage, et soudainement, des jais de lumière furent partout, une multitude de sorts allèrent vers Voldemort, et tout autant venant de lui. Une fine épée de glace se forma dans la main de Lusca et elle l'envoya se planter dans son épaule.

Luna, à travers la rafale, vit que Lusca ne réussit pas à éviter le sort suivant de Voldemort, elle la vit crier d'agonie alors que des entailles comme les griffes d'un dragon déchiquetèrent son corps en de nombreux endroits. Elle se précipita vers l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille et créa des murs de terre et de roches qui absorbèrent les sortilèges qui continuaient à pleuvoir sur la lamia blessée.

Harry laissa également échapper son propre cri de rage quand sa sœur tomba. Makar se lança finalement, mais Voldemort invoqua un miroir. La réflexion ne tuerait pas le basilic mais ça le pétrifierait quand même.

Soudain, des chauve-souris géantes commencèrent à voler autour de la tête de Voldemort. Harry vit l'homme lever la main pour en éloigner une alors que l'adolescent franchissait la distance entre eux deux et prononça le sort du Venin Instantané.

Créé par un lamia des siècles plus tôt, ce maléfice presque oublié transperçait la cible et envoyait une vague de venin dans son cœur. La mort était presque instantanée, et très douloureuse. Il n'y eut aucune différence pour Tom Riddle.

Regardant le corps sans vie de son ennemi, Harry se tourna pour voir une rouquine s'approcher de lui. « Le chauve-furie, hein ? »

Ginny sourit. « Je t'avais dit que j'était douée pour ça. »

Harry rigola doucement, puis. « Lusca ! »

Luna supportait la tête de sa petite amie sur ses bras, mais ne releva pas la tête quand Harry, Ginny et Makar, les yeux fermés et réanimé, passèrent autour de son mur transfiguré. Elle avait entendu la bataille se finir.

« Elle est encore consciente. » Murmura la voyante. Comme pour le prouver, la lamia aux cheveux dorés gémit de douleur.

« Edna ! » Cria Harry. L'elfe fut là en un instant. « Emmène Lusca à l'infirmerie et ramène nous vers le champ de bataille. »

Edna disparut avec Lusca, mais réapparut presque aussitôt. « La bataille est terminée, Maître Harry. Les méchants sont tous morts, inconscients ou partis. Maître Logan et les autres reviennent. »

Harry grogna de soulagement. C'était fini.


	25. Chapter 25

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24

Helena était en mission Dumbledore. Elle était restée là, vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment très bonne combattante, même si elle était une des meilleures duellistes d'Aspasia. Gripsec s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider à garder un œil sur le vieux sorcier, et tenait à présent entre ses main une très grosse épée.

Lusca avait négligé l'importance de bâillonner Dumbledore sous le coup de la colère. Helena l'avait fait elle-même après avoir du supporter les sottises et absurdités de l'homme sur le « plus grand bien » et l'avait forcé à avaler une potion peu connue et très désagréable qui affaiblissait les réserves magiques mais gardait le sorcier conscient. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas avoir à l'utiliser, mais il était un vieil homme dangereux, silencieux ou pas.

Gripsec et elle parlèrent un moment, racontant des évènements passés, avant de commencer un jeu de d'esprit. Elle réfléchissait à sa dernière énigme quand un des elfes de Poudlard apparut devant eux. « La bataille être finie, Miss Green ! » Oui, elle avait une robe verte, elle se demandait si Marline avait déjà obtenu le titre de Miss Selkie. « Les non blessés être rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour la nourriture ! »

« Et ma Section ? »

« Nippy ne pas savoir où être tous ceux de votre Section. Nippy ne pas penser que eux être morts. Nippy savoir que Miss Guérisseuse soigner les blessés avec les autres guérisseurs. Miss Lusca prendre trois lits. Elle saigner beaucoup. »

Helena frissonna. « Merci Nippy. Pourrais-tu nous porter à manger ? Je suis sûre que ma Section reviendront quand ils le pourront. » L'elfe se courba et disparut.

« Bon raisonnement, Miss Rosemont. Nous avons toujours une tâche à faire, et nous ne pouvons pas échouer maintenant. »

Elle claqua des mains. « Le temps ! C'est ça la réponse ! »

Nippy emmena un steak et des champignons sautés pour Gripsec, et un large bol de soupe de poisson pour Helena, accompagné d'un plateau de fromage de chèvre et de morceaux de pain. Ils continuèrent à jouer, Helena jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de plus en plus alors que la nuit commençait à laisser place aux première lueurs de l'aube.

C'est Emma qui arriva la première, ses cheveux noirs exceptionnellement en bataille et sa peau pâle couverte de suie. Helena se leva en vitesse et prit sa femme dans ses bras, ne reculant que pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Merci Morgane. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien entendu à propos de la Section... »

« En vie, ils sont tous en vie. » Sourit Emma, une expression rare sur le visage d'habitude stoïque de la vampire. Elle se retira de l'emprise d'Helena alors qu'elle se tournait vers Gripsec et se courba. « Je vous remercie d'avoir monté la grade avec ma femme. »

Le gobelin salua en retour. « Ce fut un honneur. Parmi la Nation, nous avons souvent souhaité malheur Dumbledore. »

Les deux femmes gardèrent en tête de demander des détails plus tard. « Dis-moi tout ! » Ordonna Helena, s'asseyant et tirant Emma avec elle. Dumbledore les regarda depuis la baignoire et Helena renouvela le sort pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid ou d'être trop amoché.

« De la Section, Lusca est la blessée la plus grave. Voldemort l'a frappé avec plusieurs sorts très sombres qui lui ont causé de multiples coupures profondes et douloureuses. Elles brûlent et saignent énormément. Elle était consciente pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Marline envoie Charles chercher les potions de sommeil sans rêve des triplés. Elle s'est presque arraché la lèvre en essayant de ne pas crier. De plus, un bras et des côtes de sa queue sont cassés en plus de quelques blessures mineures. Elle gardera les cicatrices et il lui faudra du temps pour retrouver l'usage d'une partie de sa queue, mais elle survivra. »

Helena ferma les yeux. « Et les autres ? »

« Lenora s'est cassé une aile, Ella s'est arraché quelques ongles en essayant de blesser un géant. Logan a de sévères brûlures sur sa hanche, mais il ira mieux dans quelques jours, il gardera peut-être des cicatrices. Connor aura une autre cicatrice que l'épaule dont il pourra se venter, et les autres ont des ecchymoses, des coupures, quelques brûlures, mais rien de sérieux. Sal a passé une heure à se refroidir dans le lac, elle a du absorber une énorme quantité de Feudeymon. »

Helena passa tendrement son doigt sur la coupure qui ornait la joue de sa femme. « Leurs amis ? »

« George a perdu une oreille. Fred, le bas de son dos a été écrasé par le saule cogneur quand il a voulu éviter un sort. Ils l'ont emmené à St Mangouste rapidement, mais on ne sais pas à quel point ils peuvent l'aider. Seamus Finnigan boitera le reste de sa vie, Susan a perdu un doigt et sa tante le haut de son oreille. Plusieurs aurors ont été tués et quelques membres du Ministère, même si personne ne se plaint à propos de la mort de Fudge. » Elle décida de chuchoter la dernière partie, pour éviter que Dumbledore n'entende. « Je soupçonne Logan d'avoir pris la liberté de tuer Dolores Ombrage. Personne ne se plaint de _ça_ non plus. »

C'était vrai, de nombreuses lois de cette stupide femme avait fait de la vie de nombreuses créatures un enfer et avait même poussé une amie d'Helena au suicide après la mort de son fils, tué par un officiel du Ministère. De plus, il y avait aussi l'affaire des plumes de sang qui avait enragé la Section entière.

« Nous avons perdu deux étudiants de Poudlard, Cormac McLaggen et Lisa Turpin. McLaggen, si j'ai bien compris, a voulu partir à la dernière minute et a été pris par surprise. Miss Turpin a été attaquée par un loup-garou. Connor est très en colère, il essayait de les atteindre et est arrivé trop tard. »

« Les professeurs vont bien, Severus risque de mettre un moment pour arrêter de boîter, mais malgré ça, il semble soulagé. Tous les autres n'ont que des coupures, des os cassés, des brûlures, je n'en connais pas la sévérité puisque j'essayais surtout de trouver les nôtres, et je n'ai pas pu rester trop longtemps à l'infirmerie, Marline m'a presque chassée dehors. Je sais par contre que Krum a perdu un de ses camarades, et que les bras d'une des amis de Fleur ont été très gravement brisés. »

Helena se pencha en arrière contre le mur et s'autorisa à se relaxer. Dans tous les cas, elle était soulagée.

« Considérant notre préparation de dernière minute, ça aurait pu tourner beaucoup plus mal. »

« En effet. » Acquiesça Gripsec.

Des bruits étouffés se firent entendre, et les trois regardèrent vers Dumbledore. Helena agita sa baguette et le bâillon disparut. « Si j'entends encore vos conneries sur le Plus Grand Bien et je vous coupe la langue. »

« Voldemort va revenir ! Ses Horcruxes doivent être détruits et vous, espèces d'idiots, croyez qu'il est mort ! »

« Si vous vous taisiez un moment, je pourrais peut-être vous apprendre deux-trois trucs, ok ? Ça ne semble pas juste de te faire raconter tout ça, Emma, après tout, tu viens juste de te battre. » La vampire pressa un baiser sur sa joue en remerciement. « Les gobelins, et arrêtez moi si je me trompe, Gripsec, connaissent un rituel qui enlève les fragments d'âme d'un objet aussi efficacement que le venin du basilic, seulement, c'est moins destructeur. Durant toute notre visite, nous avons détruit les morceaux d'âme de Tom Riddle, oui nous connaissons son vrai nom, dans le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et la bague de la Famille Gaunt. Le même processus a été utilisé sur Harry. Et vous savez déjà pour le journal intime. Emma, je suppose que si le serpent s'était échappé, tu me l'aurais dit ? »

La vampire sourit. « Bien sûr. Lusca l'a tué par Commande. »

Gripsec siffla d'admiration. « La Loi de Commande de la Reine. Je suis étonné que ça ait marché. »

« Si ça ne l'avait pas détruite, on avait un basilic sous la main. Harry a terminé Voldemort avec l'ancien sortilège du Venin Instantané. Tom Riddle est mort, Dumbledore, et de la main même de Harry Potter-Serpentine. Certains auraient pensé que vous en seriez heureux. »

Le sorcier commença à bafouiller et à protester. Helena le bâillonna de nouveau. « Oh, c'est ma faute. » Rit Emma. « La raison pour laquelle tu n'a pas de nouvelles de Charles et Edna, c'est parce que Marline les a recruté pour l'aider, et ensuite, ils se sont retrouvés à déplacer les corps des Mangemorts. Ils ont été occupés. »

« Je suppose qu'ils l'étaient. »

Emma passa son bras autour de la taille d'Helena. Elles s'appuyèrent l'une sur l'autre, et quand Amelia arriva pour récupérer Dumbledore et que Gripsec leur dit au revoir, elles s'endormirent.


	26. Chapter 26

Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par LovesDragons, je ne fait que la traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Voilà. C'est déjà le dernier chapitre. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas de page !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 25

Durant la troisième épreuve, Luna, Lusca, Logan et Blaise étaient assis tout devant dans les tribunes. Quand l'obstacle final arriva, il y eut plusieurs paris pour savoir qui briserait la main de leur compagnon respectif en premier, Logan ou Lusca.

Luna et Blaise leur rappelaient constamment qu'ils pouvaient se calmer, mais ça ne marchait jamais très longtemps. Les deux étaient trop effrayés à l'idée que les Mangemorts restants en liberté veuillent se venger.

Quand ce fut terminé et que la coupe ne devint pas un portoloin ou quelque chose tout autant terrifiant, tout le monde fut rassuré. La Section Verte quitta les tribunes très rapidement pour atteindre Harry au podium, le portant sur leurs épaules aussitôt qu'Amelia eut fini de le féliciter.

Plus tard, dans la salle commune de la Section quand la fête battait de son plein, tous mangeaient et riaient, promettant de rester en contact.

Le livre sur Dumbledore que Rita avait publié atteint très vite une renommée phénoménale. Elle était exceptionnellement ravie, encore plus quand Ginny, Tracey, Hermione, Susan et Luna organisèrent des interviews exclusives pour parler des comportements limites de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Elle avait même permis à Luna de l'aider à tout écrire, encourageant l'envie de devenir journaliste de la jeune fille quand elle vit les résultats.

Amelia était parvenue à inculper Dumbledore pour négligence et abus de ses positions ; il avait souvent échoué à protéger les étudiants de Poudlard, échoué à prendre soin de Harry, comme il aurait du le faire en tant que tuteur magique, délibérément envoyé Sirius à Azkaban avec de fausses preuves, et, comme le prouva le véritasérum, utilisé la Légilimencie sur des mineurs. De tous ces chefs d'accusation, seul le dernier était passible d'une peine plus longue que quelques galions à payer (Gringotts avait d'ailleurs clôturé ses comptes, il avait interféré avec leurs affaires trop souvent), et avait couté Dumbledore dix ans de prison. Vieux comme il l'était, il mourut après sa septième année.

Les Mangemorts restants avaient été attrapés et envoyés à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Un Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Kingsley Shackelbolt, avait été élu Ministre de la Magie. Sirius et Remus le considéraient comme un « type sympa et juste », alors ils espéraient qu'il ferait du bon travail.

Sirius avait enfin réussi à retrouver Regulus. Avec le titre de Lord Black à nouveau à sa portée, les frères et Remus passèrent un mois à se relaxer à la plage dans une de leurs maisons de vacances, avant de prendre en main le travail difficile de nettoyer de font en comble la demeure Black.

La Section avait transporté Makar à Aspasia deux semaines plus tôt. De ce qu'ils avaient entendu, le vieux serpent adorait l'endroit et s'entendait bien avec sa voisine basilic.

Après avoir reçu la permission de sa mère, Ginny se rendit à Aspasia durant l'été avec Harry pour voir un guérisseur de l'esprit. Luna et Blaise les accompagneraient également passer le mois d'Août avec eux. Lusca avait suggéré de chercher certaines des créatures soit-disant imaginées par Luna dans la bibliothèque de l'école, après tout, elle avait énormément de livres sur les créatures.

Fred Weasley était en train de boire une bièraubeurre et gardait un œil sur un plateau de crèmes canaris. Il était assis dans son fauteuil roulant près du feu, riant moins qu'il ne le faisait habituellement puisque son dos lui causait toujours un peu de douleur. Les médicomages avaient réussi à lui rendre la plupart des sensations dans ses jambes et l'utilisation de ses organes (il était heureux de pouvoir utiliser son... organe de lui même une fois qu'il put sortir de ce fauteuil) mais il ne pourrait jamais marcher à nouveau. Comme son frère, il se focalisa sur les bons côtés, il pouvait toujours créer des farces pour le magasin et pour ça, il était soulagé.

Au moins, tout le monde pouvait les différencier maintenant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

George s'assit à côté de son frère, et ils commencèrent enfin la conversation tant attendue avec Koren et Kora. Si ces deux là décidaient de ne pas aller dans le milieu de la fabrication de baguettes, ils trouveraient un moyen pour enrôler la deuxième paire de jumeaux pour travailler dans leur magasin.

Lusca occupait l'espace en face du feu. Elle avait rapidement découvert que la chaleur apaisait la douleur encore lancinante dans sa queue. Elle ne savais pas exactement ce qui avait était endommagé, mais Ella étudiait les thérapies physiques et l'aidait à retrouver son ancienne portée de mouvements. La métamorphe aidait également Lorena à recouvrer de la force dans son aile.

De longues cicatrices recouvraient la queue de Lusca à présent, quatre d'entre elles passant d'écaille à peau. Elle s'était inquiétée de la réaction de Luna face à elles, avant que la voyante ne la réprimande, et lui dise qu'aucune cicatrice ne la ferait jamais fuir. À présent, elle étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre en face du feu, calmes et relaxées, emplies de joie après cette dernière année difficile.

Harry et Ginny parlaient et riaient, lançant des raisins dans la bouche de l'autre, Logan et Blaise discutaient d'un livre qui venait de sortir. De temps en temps, les triplés lançaient un coup d'œil l'un sur l'autre, un réconfort silencieux.

* * *

Dix-neuf and plus tard

« Tu es presque en retard. » Moqua Ginny en direction de Fred alors qu'il entrait dans la station dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Réveillé en retard, petit déjeuner brûlé, tu sais, un matin habituel. » Répondit-il.

« George et Angelina s'occupent du magasin ? » Elle sourit vers Taylor et Alex, les jumelles d'Angie et George, qui lui rendirent son sourire et coururent pour retrouver Lily, la fille de Ginny.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu te décides quand à demander Alicia en mariage ? »

Fred marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et elle roula des yeux.

Ginny fit signe à Ron, qui la salua en retour, continuant de dire à son fils Hugo de faire attention à son rat. Ron avait fini par murir au cours des années, jusqu'à être en bon termes avec Ginny, même s'ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu la complicité qu'ils avaient dans leur enfance. Il avait épousé Lavande Brown et fait une formation d'Auror, tandis que Lavande avait continué ses études et avait grandement amélioré la liaison entre gobelins et sorciers. Leurs deux fils, Hugo, douze ans commençait à peine l'école, et Gideon, à quinze ans, comptait faire carrière au Ministère.

Ginny et Harry avaient débattu si, oui ou non, leurs enfants iraient à Poudlard ou Aspasia. Au final, ils avaient simplement emmené leurs enfants faire un séjour dans chaque école l'année avant, et les avaient laissé choisir. Lily aurait son propre choix à faire l'année prochaine. Le plus âgé, James, avait voulu Poudlard, mais Arthur, le cadet, s'était découvert une passion pour le fourchelangue et les collines magnifiques d'Irlande, alla à Aspasia. Il repartait pour sa deuxième année.

Harry avait accepté de prendre le titre de Lord Potter qui lui revenait de droit, et travaillait activement pour changer les lois concernant les créatures en Angleterre. Il avait déjà fait pas mal de chemin, aidant à la restauration de plusieurs familles puissantes.

Les Black et les Malfoy furent également d'une grande aide pour redorer le blason des arts sombres. Draco avait repris le poste de Severus en tant que professeur de potions (et il faisait un boulot bien meilleur, Severus n'avais jamais aimé enseigner). Il avait appris à supporter plus que les sorciers de sang pur et le fils qu'il avait eu avec Astoria Greengrass était un très bon ami de James.

Ginny enseignait également à Poudlard, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Le livre qu'elle avait co-écrit avec Luna se vendait bien, et quand Luna et Lusca étaient dans le pays, Ginny leur demandait parfois des informations spéciales. Elles avaient enfin trouvé le ronflak cornu, une créature subterrienne et tout simplement adorable. Quand elles n'aidaient pas Ginny à transmettre ce qu'elles découvraient, elles cherchaient, étudiaient et venaient en aide à d'autres créatures, même si elles avaient une habitation sympathique en Irlande.

Elles avaient un fils, un jeune garçon trouvé en Amérique, abandonné par ses parents sorciers pour son habitude d'enflammer spontanément ce qui l'entourait et ses larges ailes. Il fut en fait découvert qu'il était un Draken, Luna et Lusca lui faisaient l'école à la maison quand elles voyageaient, même si le reste de la Section contribuaient avec leurs propres connaissances.

Logan et Blaise, eh bien, ils étaient des assassins, mercenaires, de temps en temps, mais surtout ils développaient et vendaient des antidotes à une grande variété de poisons. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'ils apprenaient à leurs enfants, deux filles et un garçon qu'ils recueillirent durant leurs voyages, une Selkie, un Loup-garou et un Léopard-garou, mais ils étaient parmi les enfants les plus gentils existants, jusqu'à ce qu'on les mette en colère. Quand ils n'étaient pas sur les routes, ils vivaient en Italie.

Lorah avait épousé Viktor Krum et elle avait créé une compagnie d'export de plantes, magiques et autre, partout en Europe. Ça marchait d'ailleurs très bien. Neville, à présent professeur d'herbologie à Poudlard, et Marline, qui avait accepté sa demande en mariage huit ans plus tôt, achetait chez elle souvent. Marline avait pris la relève de Mme Pomfresh, et ensemble, elle et Neville avaient produits des hybrides très intéressants, même si Neville avait tenu sa promesse, et alla avec elle à la mer chaque année.

Connor et Susan avaient deux fils à Aspasia, même s'ils travaillaient tous deux au Ministère. Ella s'était mariée avec Seamus Finnigan et ils attendaient leur premier enfant.

Laurence avait fait la surprise à tout le monde qui ne le connaissaient pas en ouvrant un café en Bulgarie, près de là où vivait sa sœur. Il était à présent en couple avec un jeune homme du nom d'Adric Volkov, cousin d'un des anciens équipiers de Krum. Vu que ça durait depuis un an, la Section voulait le rencontrer.

Lenora était partie au Canada il y a quelques années, mais avait gardé le contact. Koren et Kora avaient aidé Fred et George avec leurs inventions, de temps en temps, mais étaient employés à Gringotts comme briseurs de sors. Ils s'entendaient bien avec les gobelins.

Tracey enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie et Hermione l'Histoire des Moldus. Sal vendait des sculptures dans le monde moldu et des gemmes magiques dans le monde sorcier. Les deux avaient adopté deux nées moldues dont les parents avaient eu une réaction très mauvaise à la magie quelques années plus tôt, et maintenant les filles étaient épanouies.

Fleur épousa Theodore, ils travaillaient dans le gouvernement français, et avaient réussi à renforcer les liens entre l'Angleterre et la France.

Emma et Helena étaient toujours à Aspasia. Toute la Section avait grandit, et elles avaient ensuite reçu de nouveaux enfants sur qui elles devaient prendre soin. Le groupe se faisait appeler la Section Encre (un nom avec pour origine une catastrophe impliquant la plupart de leurs membres et plusieurs bouteilles d'encre).

La Section Verte et leurs amis gardèrent le contact, se retrouvaient souvent pour parler du bon vieux temps et ensemble, enseignaient et faisaient leur possible pour laisser une trace dans le monde. Et alors que Ginny regardait le train rouge partir de la station, elle conclut que jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés.

* * *

Alors j'avoue, savoir que c'est le dernier chapitre me fend le cœur. J'adore cette fanfiction, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai traduite me direz-vous, et là j'ai l'impression de quitter de vieux amis en la personne des triplés, de la Section et de leurs amis.

En tout cas, ce fut une très bonne aventure, et j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire autant que moi.

Petite anecdote : je poste ce chapitre le 22 octobre. Le jour de mon anniversaire, et le plus drôle, c'est que je n'ai même pas fait exprès. Du coup, pour mes 20 ans, c'est moi qui vous offre un cadeau !


End file.
